


Tamed

by caelestisxyz



Series: Industry [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A dab really, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Content, Swearing, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou is untouchable in the metaphoric sense. He's emotionally guarded; for good reason. He likes to think of himself as detached, incapable of love. He's found comfort in that lie for years.Because of that false sense of security, the fall will be so much harder for Kuroo.OR How the renowned fuckboy, Kuroo Tetsurou, was tamed by Tsukishima Kei. (Prequel to Try and Fail)





	1. Epitome of a Fuckboy

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist! The response to Try and Fail was amazing so I decided to write more in that universe. This takes place 10 months before Oikawa and Iwaizumi met. Reading Try and Fail may clear up any confusion, but it's not mandatory(I think) There are mentions of Oikawa and his ex, but they aren't together during this fic. There is light angst here and there but nothing tooo heavy. This may be 3 chapters instead of 2. Happy reading~

The years prior to the grand opening of _Industry_ were known as the Dark Ages among Seijoh's LBGTQ community. Well, not exactly, but, it sure as hell felt that way. Most party goers commuted all the way to Tokyo just to find a decent gay club; if they were that hard up for a good time. Others just threw their own parties, but even that became tiresome.

Then, two mysterious entrepreneurs came along and adopted the neglected community. Kuroo Tetsurou and Oikawa Tooru seemed to have appeared overnight with the answer to everyone's prayers. A two-story venue, with a massive dance floor, two stocked bars, and a DJ who knew exactly what to play and when to play it.

Industry is more than just a dance club. It is a haven for the local gay community; a group who have never really had a place to call their own. At least not in that prefecture. Kuroo and Oikawa saw an opportunity and they seized it. Because of the smart business move, they are two of the youngest, most successful, openly, gay men in that region.

No one really knows much about them. Except for the fact that they're both wealthy, ridiculously good-looking, and gay as hell. Out of the two, Oikawa is the most untouchable. He rarely shows his face around the club. People talk a lot.

Some say it's because Oikawa is the brains of the operation. He's responsible for keeping the business afloat, so he doesn't have time to stop by as much as Kuroo. Others blame Oikawa's absence on his devotion to his boyfriend. It makes sense for him to want to spend as much time as he can with his lover, rather than hanging around the club every weekend.

Those who are closer to Oikawa know the ugly truth. Though, regardless of the reason, Oikawa is still very popular. There are quite a few regulars who would love to have a piece of that action. Oikawa is well aware of this fact.

Kuroo Tetsurou is a different story. He's managed to maintain his status as an enigma despite the fact that he's in the club every Saturday. But, he isn't as untouchable as Oikawa is. In fact, any man with the right look can touch Kuroo as much as they please. But that's the only thing he will allow.

They can touch him, yet, they can never truly _feel_ him.

Kuroo is untouchable in the metaphoric sense. He's emotionally guarded; for good reason. He likes to think of himself as detached, incapable of love. He's found comfort in that lie for years.

Because of that false sense of security, the fall will be so much harder for Kuroo.

**.**

**.**

It's a typical Saturday night at Industry, the hottest gay club in the Miyagi prefecture. The bartenders for the evening, Kiyoko, and Yahaba scramble to fill the numerous orders to keep everyone happy and wasted. Security is on standby to make sure the party goes on without any disturbances. 

Flashing neon lights bounce off the walls, briefly illuminating the crowded dance floor. But the corners of the club, where leather couches are strategically placed, remain conveniently shrouded in darkness. Hanamaki and Matsukawa are definitely on one of those obscured couches, hands under shirts, tongues down each other's throats.

There are other couples who are mirroring them. Everyone is having too much fun to really give a fuck about the insane amounts of PDA. 

Like always, Kuroo Tetsurou entering the club changes the atmosphere completely. Dressed in tight fitted, navy slacks, and a white dress shirt with the top three buttons open, and black designer loafers—if looks could kill, Kuroo would be a mass murderer.

Bokuto blankly stares at his best friend. "If looks could kill? Mass murderer? Wow, dude. That was lame as fuck!" he shakes his head, smiling slightly despite his disappointment in the quality of the joke. "If only people knew how corny you really are."

Kuroo winks at a guy he thinks he slept with last weekend. "I never give anyone a chance." He chuckles when the guy he winked at flips him off. That works too. He thinks. Better to have the guy hate him than be clingy. "You know my rules."

"Whatever," Bokuto snorts.

The moist, stifling air from all the sweat-soaked bodies writhing on the dance floor swirls around them. Neither of them is interested in losing any limbs so they avoid the dance floor at all costs.

Bokuto scans the crowd disinterestedly. He's so head over heels for his boyfriend that the club scene only interests him when Akaashi is with him. Since his studious boyfriend is in the library working on a paper, he decided to accompany Kuroo tonight. Though, he's already starting to regret that decision.

"This fucking blows man!"

Kuroo frowns. "Do you not see this crowd?" Outstretching his hands, he proudly gestures to the packed club. "This is what a party is supposed to look like! Oikawa and I are fucking geniuses!"

Admittedly, the club is a major success. There have even been rumors of Kuroo and Oikawa renovating the top floor to cater to celebrity clientele. Bokuto is very proud to call the two entrepreneurs his friends. He's known Kuroo since elementary, Oikawa since high school. So, of course, he wants their business to do well.

However...

"I'll have more fun watching Akaashi study than I ever could in here," says Bokuto, loud with conviction.

Appalled, Kuroo's mouth drops. "You have got to be shitting me." He starts walking up the stairs, making brief eye contact with the security guard posted there to make sure no one follows them up. "Did I just hear that from my former wingman? Bokuto, the Destroyer? Mr. Steal Yo' Man, Fuck Him Good, and then Send Him Limping Back To You?"

"Former," he added emphasis to make his point clear. "I am a changed man. Love will do that to you."

Rolling his eyes, Kuroo stops at the top of the stairs and pats his pockets for the keys to his office. He prefers to pregame in private before he mingles with the crowd. There's also business to tend to first. With Oikawa temporarily out, Kuroo has more on his plate. But it's nothing he can't handle.

Stepping into the office, Bokuto makes his way over to the mini-fridge to fix a drink. "Bruh, I have to tell you about last night. Shit was wild!" He always has a new story to tell. Most of them are about his sexual exploits with his boyfriend.

Any other time, Kuroo would rather not listen to someone constantly talk about their significant other. But, this is an exception. Akaashi and Bokuto's sex life is fucking phenomenal. "Nothing can be crazier than the time you two fucked in the club." Oikawa is still annoyed about that. Only because his ex-boyfriend would've never been down with a little exhibition.

Kuroo takes a seat behind the desk and powers up his laptop. Business first. Fun later. 

Taking a long swig of Bourbon, Bokuto grimaces slightly at the taste. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "First, tell me the freakiest thing anyone has ever said to you during sex," he snickers a little. "I'm sure you've heard all kinds of things."

Kuroo has. It's no secret that he's been around the block more than once. Monthly checkups and practicing safe sex keeps him clean. Though, there isn't much to be done about his corrupted mind.

" _Ahh! Fuck my little, dirty, slutty hole!_ " Kuroo fake moans.

Bokuto and Kuroo erupt into a bought of laughter.

"So many fucking adjectives," Bokuto laughs.

"It was beautiful," Kuroo says in between breathless chuckles, "I had to take a minute to register the command. Because, wow, shit was insane."

Shaking his head, Bokuto straightens up. His laughing ceases, but a smile still lingers on his face. "My baby topped that last night," he boasts smugly. "Akaashi is a fucking gem, yo!"

"What he'd say?"

Closing his eyes, Bokuto tilts his head and moans, " _Yeah! That's right, daddy! Fuck my needy, little pussy!_ " his voice is high-pitched, and under any other circumstances, it would be sexy as hell.

Kuroo blinks. He's completely speechless. There is no way in hell, Akaashi Keiji, the man who orders red wine at the bar, said something so vulgar. Akaashi is prim, proper, and mildly pretentious. He keeps his fingernails clean, doesn't swear in public, and listens to classical music on his iPod.

Never judge a book by its cover. Because that book may very well be the best thing to happen to you.

At least, that is the case for Bokuto.

"Dude," Kuroo finally manages to get out. "You hit the fucking jackpot!"

"I know right!"

"Needy little pussy? He calls it that?"

"That was the first time he's ever done that. He was so embarrassed, but I just rolled with it." They've only been steady for eight months; they've dated on and off since high school, but this is the only time their relationhip has made it past a week or two. It's still taking time for Akaashi to be open about his many kinks. "We talked about it afterward. I'm definitely cool with it."

Kuroo focuses on the unread emails he needs to sort through. He's still shocked, however. "He likes to wear panties, right?"

"Yeah. Remember that time we were in Victoria's Secrets and the clerk tried to flirt with me?"

"And you so kindly told her that you were buying the lace thong for your boyfriend? How could I not? Shit was hilarious."

"Sure was."

"So..." Kuroo scratches the back of his neck nervously. "He wears panties, occasionally. Now he's calling it...a pussy."

Bokuto straightens up in his seat. A sign that he's getting defensive. "Your point is?" his voice lowers threateningly.

His intentions aren't to offend nor judge Akaashi. Kuroo is just curious. "Does Akaashi want to..." How is he supposed to word that without offending anyone? Is there a right way to ask this?

Sensing his distress, Bokuto relaxes. He knows Kuroo well enough to know he isn't trying to be rude. "I honestly don't know. You know, his father isn't too ecstatic about the heir to his company coming out. Akaashi always had to suppress a lot. Now, he gets to be who he wants because he knows I'll love him regardless. So, I guess we'll see."

That makes sense. Kuroo knows how hard it was for Akaashi to come out to his family. His father disowned Akaashi, at least until he stopped fooling around, and, publicly denied being homosexual. But, Akaashi chose Bokuto in the end. So, that's that. If it hadn't been for Akaashi's fear of his father, the two could have started dating back in junior high. 

However, that's a story for another time. 

"Well, whatever happens, you know you both will always have my full support." And it's the honest-to-god truth. Kuroo cares so much about his friends that he hurts just thinking about any of them hurting.

Bokuto knows that better than anyone. He smiles. "Now all we need to do is get Oikawa to stop hating my boyfriend."

"Oikawa doesn't really hate Akaashi. He's just..."

"I know," he quickly interrupts." Speaking of Oikawa...how is he holding up?"

Kuroo and Bokuto tell each other everything. There's unconditional trust between them. That's why Bokuto can freely talk about his relationship without fear of Akaashi's business getting out. The same goes for Kuroo. He knows that he can tell Bokuto anything without worrying about anyone else hearing about it.

When anyone asks about Oikawa, Kuroo gives them the same spill: Oikawa is taking care of business, making major moves, and working on expanding their business endeavors.

But, only a select few know the truth.

"Not good," Kuroo confesses quietly. The earlier merriment is no longer present in his voice. "Kenma is with him now. I stopped by earlier to check up on him. Kenma helped me clean up the place, and restock the fridge."

"I wish we would have picked up on it sooner. Can't believe we trusted that bastard Terushima!"

"Oikawa is a great actor. Fucker deserves an Oscar." Or a medal for perseverance, because Oikawa endured for so long without anyone noticing a thing. Kuroo kind of admires the man's strength. He also hates himself for not putting an end to the abuse sooner. "If I ever see Terushima again, I'm going to stick my foot so far up his ass."

"You and me both."

The silence after that hangs heavy in the air. Bokuto is thinking about all the ways he can make Oikawa's ex bleed. While Kuroo is reminding himself of the promise he made years ago about never getting in a relationship.

Kuroo thinks his avoidance of relationships started when he was fifteen after his parents divorced. As the years went by, he'd tried his hand at a relationship despite that. After that failure and several others, he gave up. Watching his friends fall in and out of love only cemented his views on relationships.

His childhood friend, Kenma Kozume, was cheated on, repeatedly, by his first and only boyfriend. Kenma's low sex drive was more than likely the cause. That was a confusing time for Kenma. He didn't understand why he wasn't as interested in sex like so many of his peers. It turns out that he's asexual. Took him years to figure that out.

But his ex is still a jerk, so fuck him.

Then, there's Oikawa who fell in love with his high school crush. Everything started off great. No one expected Terushima to turn into a controlling, manipulative, mentally abusive asshole, but it happened. Oikawa finally broke things off a couple of weeks ago. Still, it's taking time for the man to heal.

Relationships are ugly. Kuroo is convinced. They reel people in with promises of companionship, trust, and understanding. At first, everything is perfect. It's all rainbows and unicorns. And, then, in a blink of an eye, shit hits the fan. He's helped too many friends through heartbreak to ever do that to himself.

Even though he often envies how perfect Akaashi and Bokuto are for each other. Kuroo still has his doubts about it lasting. He hates himself for even thinking like this. He doesn't want to be bitter. Life just happened that way. He truly wants them to be happy forever.

But, he knows that's impossible.

. . .

After replying to the important emails, and taking a couple of shots, Kuroo and Bokuto end up downstairs. The party doesn't really kick off until they arrive. Now, they're sitting on a leather couch near the dance floor. A velvet rope surrounds the V.I.P lounge area, two security guards stand at attention, keeping Kuroo's many admirers at bay.

There's jealousy on some of their faces. Jealous of the petite brunette who gets to feel up on Kuroo for the night. Kuroo doesn't even remember the guy's name. Not really sure if the guy even gave his name.

He'll call him _Anonymous_ for now. 

"Akaashi is here. Waiting on his drink at the bar!" Bokuto announces over the loud music, his voice slurred from inebriation. "He's bringing...Tsukishima. Fuck, dude, you have to meet this guy. He's tall as a motherfucker!"

Next, to him, Kuroo is already putting the moves on the short brunette. "Hold on," he politely tells his prey for the evening. Then, he leans over to whisper to his best friend. "Got any condoms on you? This one is a little impatient."

"Don't use them no more. 'kaashi and I got tested together."

"How romantic," Kuroo deadpans.

Absently, Kuroo thinks about how amazing it must feel to be able to have sex without a condom. He's never trusted anyone enough to not have sex without a condom. While the brunette plays with his belt buckle, Kuroo thinks about how crazy it is that he's never had sex without a condom. Who knew he could be so damn responsible?

Seriously, why has he never had sex without a condom? There has to have been a time when he slipped up and said fuck it. But, Kuroo can't recall a time.

Why is he thinking over this so much anyway?

"You're not even hard yet," Anonymous purrs. "No worries. I know just the trick." He starts palming the front of Kuroo's pants.

Just then, Akaashi walks up, wine glass in hand, he's not alone either. The security guard gets the okay from Kuroo and lets the two men in. It isn't until Bokuto is hugging his boyfriend that Kuroo notices Akaashi's friend.

"Tall as a motherfucker" is an excellent description for the blond. Kuroo thinks the guy is just a smidge taller than himself. But, that's still remarkable. Tsukishima. Kuroo recalls Bokuto using that name. Tsukishima is cute enough.

He looks as if he'd rather be anywhere other than the crowded gay club. His glasses make his glare all the meaner.  Glasses have never looked so good on anyone. Except for Oikawa, of course.

There's something about the scowl on Tsukishima's face that makes Kuroo want to mess with him. Get under his skin, see what's underneath.

"Kuroo," Akaashi nods in greeting. "This is my roommate, Tsukishima." After the brief introduction, he takes his rightful seat on his boyfriend's lap.

Kuroo almost forgets about the, now, still hand on his groin until Tsukishima's golden gaze lands on the brunette. For some reason, the look makes Kuroo feel hyper-aware of himself and his surroundings. "Nice to meet you, Tsukishima," he uses the same voice he uses to seduce people.

Tsukishima slowly blinks, bows slightly, and takes a seat across from where Kuroo is seated with his date.

Bokuto and Akaashi leave the lounge area to go dance. It's well-known that Akaashi can dance his ass off all night long if no one stops him. Bokuto loves just being in the other man's presence.  He'll risk losing a limb on the packed dance floor just for Akaashi. They'll dance until the urge to fuck senseless overpowers the urge to dance. Which will probably be soon.

Once they leave, the brunette starts to rub Kuroo's crotch again. He's kissing on the entrepreneur's neck and making promises of how much fun they'll have together. Anonymous might as well be talking to a fucking tree stump because Kuroo's full attention is on the tall blond sitting across from him.

Kuroo's early assessment was wrong. Tsukishima isn't cute; he's gorgeous. His blond hair is short, curly, and it looks really soft. The glasses seem to dull the potency of his golden eyes. Kuroo wonders how vibrant they are without the lens covering them. His fingers itch with the desire to reach forward to see for himself. When Tsukishima brings his glass up to his mouth, Kuroo closely watches how his pink, pouty lips suck on the black straw.

"Wow," Anonymous exclaims loudly. "You're _soo_ hard, Tetsurou."

Who gave him the okay to use Kuroo's first name? Kuroo isn't that big of an asshole to correct him, so he lets it slide.  However, the exclamation grabs Tsukishima's attention. He turns his head, catching Kuroo's gaze but doesn't look away.

And so the game begins.

Instinctively, Kuroo spreads his legs trying to ease the uncomfortable tightness in his pants. Anonymous takes that as the okay to proceed and he does so without a hitch. While he unzips Kuroo's pants, Tsukishima continues to watch the scene, unabashedly, his gaze piercing. A low throaty moan falls from Kuroo's lips when he feels an experimental lick to the head of his cock.

Infinitesimally, Tsukishima's gaze drops to Kuroo's lap. Before Kuroo can register if the heated stare ever occurred, golden eyes are back on his face, taking in his every reaction. Anonymous wastes no time taking Kuroo's cock in his mouth, expertly swirling his tongue, and tightening his jaws the deeper he goes.

It's insane. Not the fact that Kuroo is getting his dick sucked in the club. This has happened too many times to count. No, what's insane is the fact that he's more aroused by Tsukishima's piercing gaze than he is by the warm, wet mouth sucking him off.

"Fuck," Kuroo groans. Biting his lip, he places his hands on the brunette's head and starts to slowly fuck the man's mouth. However, his heavy-lidded eyes are still on the gorgeous blond. It doesn't take much for him to conjure up a fantasy of Tsukishima being the one with his pink lips wrapped around his cock.

In his fantasy, Tsukishima is kneeling in front of him, staring up, golden eyes blown back, as he sucks him off. He thinks about how swollen Tsukishima's pink lips will look after he's done. He thinks about how his name will sound if the man moans it. Now, Kuroo is pissed because he's never heard Tsukishima's voice. But that's fine. The fantasy can do without, for now.

Unconsciously, Kuroo moans, "Tsukki," under his breath.

It's loud enough for Tsukishima to hear. Eyes widening in shock, Tsukishima looks uncomfortable for a split second. Then he's back to seducing Kuroo with a mere stare. The blond's lips quirking faintly. A knowing glint is in his eyes; he knows exactly what he's doing, he knows how much it's turning Kuroo on. "Come for me," he whispers.

Reading his lips, Kuroo obeys the command. Without warning, he releases inside of Anonymous's mouth. Clenching his eyes shut, he rests his head on the back of the couch as he rides out his orgasm. The feel of Anonymous's throat tightening around his sensitive cock causes his body to jerk spasmodically.

It's the best damn orgasm he's had in a long time.

As he comes down from his sexual high, Kuroo makes a decision. He'll thank Anonymous for his fine service, but, tonight he's going to fuck Tsukishima. He just has to get his hands on the leggy blond. It's mandatory now.

Unfortunately, when Kuroo opens his eyes, Tsukishima is nowhere in sight.

Anonymous is wiping the sides of his mouth, cleaning up the excess spit and come as he glares at Kuroo. "Who in the fuck is Tsukki?! I suck your dick and that's the name you call when you cum in my mouth? Wow! Fuck you asshole!" He stands up. "The name's Yahiko by the way!" He storms off.

Kuroo feels like an asshole. He'll be sure to apologize the next time he sees whatshisface. He's already forgotten the man's name. The current goal is to find Tsukishima and fuck him until he can't walk, talk, or see, properly.

Standing up, Kuroo tucks himself back in his pants. He scans the dance floor for any signs of the tall blond. From where he's standing, it'll be impossible. Bokuto and Akaashi are heading in his direction. Maybe Akaashi could lend him a hand since he came here with Tsukishima.

"Where's Tsukishima?" is the first thing out of Akaashi's mouth when they walk up.

"I think he left."

Akaashi pulls out his phone. "Oh. He texted me," that's all he says before texting back. They already had an understanding that Akaashi would catch a ride with his boyfriend. "Bo' and I are about to leave."

Kuroo is still stunned by what Bokuto told him earlier about Akaashi. Then, he thinks about his leggy blond again. Yes, _his_ blond. Tsukishima's ass belongs to him tonight. It's been predetermined. "Akaashi, you have to put me on. Like, I need that tonight," he shamelessly pleads.

Akaashi smiles in understanding. "Sorry, Kuroo. Tsukishima isn't gay."

What in the fuck? That can't be true. No straight guy is going to do whatever the hell Tsukishima just did moments ago. Kuroo would mention how Tsukishima came to a gay club. But that's stupid. A lot of their regulars are straight. Gay people aren't vultures who prey on anything with a heartbeat so long as they have the genitalia they like.

He doesn't even entertain the thought.

Still, Kuroo has his doubts. "He's straight?" The guy did watch him get sucked off, as well as encouraged him to come. Straight guys aren't about that life. Not the straight guys Kuroo knows. 

"To my understanding." Akaashi supports his drunk boyfriend's weight. He'll definitely have to drive them back to Bo's apartment. "I've never seen him with anyone, but last I checked he's straight."

 _'Come for me.'_ That's what Tsukishima told Kuroo. Or did he imagine that? Was any of that real? Kuroo knows his imagination can get ahead of him at times, but he's definitely sure that all of that had just happened.

"Bo's had too much to drink," Akaashi interrupts Kuroo's internal crisis. "I'm going to take him home. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Take care of my boy," Kuroo thinks about it. " Better yet...I'll help you with him. I know how fucking heavy he is."

Akaashi looks so relieved.

. . .

Kuroo makes sure Akaashi is more than fine to drive before he watches the car leave the parking lot. He's still trying to wrap his head around everything that has occurred. Instinct is telling Kuroo to leave it alone. He needs to just cherish the memory and add it to the list of all the bizarre things that's ever happened to him. It'll be child's play to walk back in the club, pick up someone else, and fuck them tonight.

Except, he doesn't want to fuck anyone else. Not until he gets his hands on the mysterious Tsukishima. Once his curiosity is appeased, he'll move on to the next. Like he always does.

Still, there's the matter of figuring out Tsukishima's sexual orientation. Since Tsukishima is Akaashi's roommate seeing the man again would be easy. There is only one thing he can do. And, it seems like too much work for a simple fuck. But, Kuroo is convinced that it'll be the best fuck of his life. Who wouldn't want to experience that?

Chuckling under his breath, Kuroo places his hands on his hips, staring up at the night sky. God, he never thought the time would come when he would be one of the ones who needed help from the infamous walking Sorting Hat. 

Lucky for Kuroo, he has the Grand King on speed dial. 


	2. Not Going To Be That Easy, Fuckboy-san

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike Try and Fail, this will have dual POV. Just because the circumstances of our boys getting together is more complicated in this story. Sorry about the light angst. I like to add a little realism to my stories. (or at least try pfff) Akiteru & Yamaguchi are the best! Happy Reading~

"Oh fuck," Tsukishima repeats for the millionth time that night. Though, this time it's verbal. During the entire exchange earlier, he may have exuded sensuality and confidence, but, in reality, he was internally screaming, ' _Oh fuck,'_ repeatedly. As soon as Kuroo closed his eyes to ride out his orgasm Tsukishima got the hell up out of there as fast as humanly possible.

Using his key fob, he unlocks the doors to his car, quickly getting in. Once he's seated, he notices that he is still holding his drink from the club. If the hype is anything to go by, Industry takes in enough revenue. He doubts they'll miss one crappy glass.

Screw it. He sits the glass in his cup holder, starts his car, and peels off. The destination is his best friend's dormitory because only Yamaguchi Tadashi will know what to say to help Tsukishima calm the fuck down.

To say that Tsukishima Kei is a nervous wreck is the understatement of the fucking year.

The night started off innocent enough. Tsukishima was minding his own business, being the studious individual that he is, being productive in the library. Then, his roommate asked him if he wanted to go out for drinks. Initially, the answer was going to be a definite no. But Tsukishima relented because what the hell.

In the end, he agreed to accompany Akaashi to the gay club that literally everyone on campus was raving about. It was a spur of the moment decision. A decision that didn't seem like anything Tsukishima really needed to contemplate over. Of course, now he knows how wrong he was.

Tsukishima arrives at Yamaguchi's dorm in record time. He sends a quick text, telling his friend to come outside. The response is immediate. Nervously, his fingers tap on the steering wheel as he waits for his friend to walk out the front door. Times like these, he wishes they would have roomed together.

Thanks to a certain someone(It's definitely Tsukishima's fault!) for being so indecisive, he applied at the last minute and had to find a place off campus. Tsukishima is fortunate for his older brother, however. Akiteru helped him find a decent apartment with a tolerable roommate on such short notice Tsukishima will never admit how happy he is to have a competent older brother. Although, now, he's wondering how Akiteru even knows Akaashi.

That can wait until later.

Yamaguchi walks out of his dorm, dressed like a homeless person. It's college so Tsukishima won't judge him. At least not tonight when he has his own crisis to worry about.

"Can't believe you went to Industry without me," Yamaguchi complained as soon as he opens the door on the passenger side. Taking a seat, he pouts. "I'm the only one who hasn't been yet."

All of that can wait for some other time. Preferably never. What Tsukishima has to say is way more important than Yamaguchi's measly complaint. "I watched Kuroo Tetsurou get his dick sucked," he says quickly. "In the club. Right there in the damn V.I.P section!"

"You were in the V.I.P section? Lucky!" Tsukishima nods his head impatiently. Yamaguchi covers his mouth, his eyes widen, and he breathes out shaky a laugh. Mouth still covered, he asks, "Seriously?!"

Tsukishima hasn't even dropped the real bomb, yet. But here it goes... "And that's not all. I kinda sorta made eye contact with him the entire time, and, then, told him to come for me..."

It's amazing really; actually witnessing a person go from 0 to 100 in a matter of seconds. Yamaguchi fucking beams. Lights up like a Christmas tree or a satellite. Anything that lights up, really. Yamaguchi's face is so bright his freckles shine like stars. He's adorable. Tsukishima almost forgets why he's there in the first place. Until Yamaguchi speaks again.

"Oh. My. Fuck! Tsukki!" He exclaims excitedly. "You... told him to come for you? You? My best friend?"

The endearing nickname makes Tsukishima think of the way Kuroo moaned it. He hates how defiled the endearment is now. Another part of him thinks it sounds better on Kuroo's lips.

Tsukishima ignores that side of him.

Combing his fingers through his blond hair, he rests his head on the steering wheel. Groaning in embarrassment he mutters, "I don't know what came over me. One minute I'm tapping my foot to the beat of this shitty Ke$ha song, the next I'm watching this guy get blown by another guy..."

"What did Kuroo say? I still can't get over the fact that you told Kuroo Tetsurou to come for you!"

"You say his name like he's a god or something."

"He is! Next, to the Grand King, Kuroo is the sexiest man in this prefecture. Hell, this country. And you got to see him get his dick sucked!" Yamaguchi pauses, mouth opening with a sudden realization. "How big is he? Are the rumors true? I heard he's huge!"

Tsukishima wants to lie and say he didn't get a good look of Kuroo's dick. But he sure as hell did. He feels uncomfortable talking about this, though. Only Yamaguchi and Akiteru are even aware that he's gay. It's something that he's tried to hide since he realized he wasn't like the other boys in his school. Usually, Tsukishima is able to suppress it. Tonight, he was careless.

He was too swept up in the moment. Someone like Kuroo Tetsurou looked at him like he was actually something special. He saw the momentary power he had over the club owner and he couldn't resist; it felt so invigorating.

Despite how ecstatic he is, Yamaguchi picks up on the change of mood. "Tsukki, we're not in a small town anymore, you know? Things are different here. You don't have to hide it..." He places a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder.

If it were anyone else, Tsukishima would've slapped the hand away. However, it's pointless. Yamaguchi isn't his best friend just for the hell of it. Yamaguchi was the first person Tsukishima came out to, even before he told his own brother.

Tsukishima slightly relaxes. "Yeah, I know," he sighs tiredly. "I just can't stop thinking about what happened when we were in junior high."

"And you probably never will stop thinking about it. Still, doesn't mean you have to let it hold you back."

In Junior High, one of their classmates were almost beat to death after he came out as gay. The event was traumatizing for them both, but, Tsukishima took it the hardest. What made it worse was the community's response to it. Their small, close-knit, hometown was disgustingly homophobic. Even their parents were strongly opposed to it.

So, understandably, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi applied to a university that was six hours away. Still doesn't seem far enough to Tsukishima. He's afraid his parents will somehow find out. Akiteru supports him, but, that isn't enough, especially if his parents can't. Who wants to be hated by their own parents?

The silence stretches on. Tsukishima sits up, takes his glasses off to clean them. He wants to just forget this night ever happened. Kuroo is probably fucking the brunette by now. He'll forget all about Tsukishima come morning. Tsukishima hopes so.

Yamaguchi breaks the silence. "Have you ever heard of Akaashi Keiji prior to moving in with him?" he asks.

"No."

"I didn't think so." He smiles sheepishly at the glare sent his way. But continues. "Akaashi is the heir to one of the top weapon's manufacturing companies in the country. Well, he was before he came out during a press conference."

The information startles Tsukishima. Then, he remembers overhearing a conversation in one of his classes about some rich kid losing his inheritance after his parents found out he was gay. But, Akaashi never talks about his family or his personal life for that matter.

"Akaashi came out publicly?" Tsukishima is honestly impressed at the kind of courage that must have taken. Realization hits him, and his analytical mind puts the pieces together. "I'm going to kill you and Akiteru."

Yamaguchi laughs nervously. "I promise you it wasn't planned! Akiteru didn't realize who Akaashi was until after he met him in regards to the apartment."

Tsukishima doesn't believe him. This isn't the first time his older brother and best friend have plotted behind his back. Tomorrow, he'll stop by his brother's job downtown and kick his ass. Tonight, he'll wallow in self-pity.

"When will you two stop interfering with my life?"

"When you actually get a life," Yamaguchi claps back without missing a beat. "Seriously, the semester just started and you already live in the library."

He frowns at the retort. "Does Akaashi know that I'm...Did you guys tell him anything?"

"Of course not. I swear we didn't know who Akaashi was until after meeting him with about the ad he placed in the student union. Akiteru just thought it was a bonus that your potential roommate was someone who's been in the same position."

"I'm not the heir to a million dollar corporation."

"Exactly. So, you have nothing to lose by just being who you are."

Why does he always have to be right? Tsukishima regrets even telling Yamaguchi about tonight. Then again, he is no longer on the brink of a panic attack. He feels calmer now that he's had this talk with his best friend. Though, he still plans on kicking his brother's ass tomorrow. Akiteru was the one who convinced their parents to allow Tsukishima to attend a university so far from home. It makes it better that his older brother lives in the same city.

Tsukishima is well aware that Akiteru did that in order for him to not feel like he's living in a fish bowl around their conservative parents. He has the best big brother in the world. Will he ever tell anyone that? Fuck no.

Since Yamaguchi has a radar tuned into his best friend's mood swings, he knows that it's fine for the teasing to recommence. "You really aim high, don't you, Tsukki? Kuroo fucking Tetsurou? I have Philosophy with a guy he slept with once. Said he could barely walk the next morning."

"I can imagine that. The dude tonight couldn't even swallow it all." He shakes his head in disbelief. "I...do you think Kuroo will remember anything?"

Yamaguchi shrugs. "Not gonna' lie, I hear he gets around. He's probably forgotten all about it. At least you don't have to worry about him ever telling anyone." He hopes that will comfort his friend. If only a little.

It actually does. Tsukishima chuckles. "If I ever lose my virginity, it won't be an asshole like that." As if Kuroo Tetsurou would even be interested in a novice. That's a riot.

"You're thinking about losing your virginity?" Yamaguchi is beaming again, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "It's not too late to go back to Industry! The night is still young!"

"Get the fuck out of my car."

"But, Tsukki!"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

. . .

The talk with Yamaguchi was more than helpful. It's put a lot into perspective for Tsukishima. This isn't the rural, backwater, town where they grew up. He is in a city where the possibilities and opportunities are endless. Ignorance may still be present, but that's to be expected. Still, he's fortunate to have an older brother like Akiteru, and a best friend like Yamaguchi.

Perhaps with time, Tsukishima will be comfortable enough to open up more to Akaashi. It's not so bad to live with someone who's been there, done that, in regards to coming out of the closet. Actually, he's secretly relieved that he's surrounded by people who he doesn't have to walk on eggshells around. Hell, maybe by graduation Tsukishima will muster up the courage to actually pursue someone.

Until that time comes, he will shamelessly masturbate to the memory of Kuroo having his dick sucked by some random guy. In fact, Tsukishima will slightly alter the memory, replacing himself with the brunette. When he's done, Tsukishima will put all of this behind him.

* * *

Getting over the entire situation isn't as easy for Kuroo. After masturbating for a good portion of the night, he ends up falling asleep with a certain, blond on his mind. He might have even dreamed of Tsukishima, but he isn't going to admit it.

The next day, Kuroo pays the Grand King a visit at the man's one bedroom flat. Convincing Oikawa to leave the comfort of his home isn't going to be easy. Of course, Kuroo came prepared. Fresh milk bread from Oikawa's favorite bakery in one hand, Kuroo uses his key to let himself into the man's apartment. The place looks so much better than it did just yesterday morning.

Depression is a bitch. And, that's all Kuroo has to say on the matter.

"Honey, I'm home," Kuroo announces loud enough for the two occupants to hear. The pair of red Vans by the door is a clear indicator that Kenma is still there. Since Oikawa is too prideful to move in with Kuroo, like he's offered countless times, the man has to be babysat by one of his friends.

Oikawa prefers Kenma over Kuroo or Bokuto because the gamer is a good listener, and his cuddles are amazing. It's been confirmed by all of them: Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Oikawa— Kenma's cuddles are amazing.

The animated sounds of a video game can be heard coming from the living room. Oikawa's whines can be heard every now and then. Apparently, he's losing. Not a surprise, seeing that no one can ever beat Kenma at any of his own video games. Kuroo stands in the archway, holding up the milk bread to catch Oikawa's attention.

"I need your help, Grand King," he gets right to the point. It makes no sense to beat around the bush with someone as perceptive as Oikawa. "I've come bearing gifts."

Kenma wins another round. Oikawa doesn't care now that he can smell the heavenly scent of fresh milk bread.

Oikawa licks his lips as he eyes the familiar packaging. He hasn't had fresh milk bread in days. He's had to settle for the milk bread at the gas station around the corner. It's still good, but he prefers it fresh out of the oven. Still, he doesn't jump up and grab it like he wants to. First things first... "Does this favor require me to leave my apartment?"

"Yes. I just need you to come with me over to Akaashi's."

"Akaashi," Oikawa scowls. He's not in front of a crowd, no need to put on a mask. "I'd rather not. I'm sure Kenma wouldn't mind picking me up some fresh milk bread~" He turns his head to see that Kenma's attention is now on his phone. "Right, Kenma?"

"I have to go meet Shouyou in a bit. I can..." He tilts his phone slightly to get the perfect angle for whatever he's trying to accomplish on the game. "...bring it by, maybe, Tuesday."

"Tuesday! But that's two days from now!" Two days too damn long, especially when there's warm milk bread within his grasp. Oikawa looks back to see that Kuroo is closer now, practically shoving the bag in his face. "What do you want?" He reaches for the bag.

Kuroo lifts the bag out of Oikawa's reach. "I just need you to tell me if Akaashi's roommate is gay or not."

"Tsukishima?" asks Kenma without tearing his gaze away from his phone.

"Yeah. How do you know Tsukki?"

Hearing the use of the nickname, Kenma's eyes shift to peer at Kuroo, but they don't linger. "I met him once through Shoyou. Good luck," he says knowingly. Standing up, he pockets his phone. "I'm already late. Text me later if you need me."

"See you later, cuddle buddy~"

Kenma lazily waves over his shoulder before making his exit.

When the door closes, Oikawa snorts. "If Kenma is wishing you good luck, then you really have your work cut out for you." Shrugging his shoulders, feigning nonchalance, he buries himself deeper into his light green blanket. "How is our child doing?"

By child, he means their nightclub, obviously. Kuroo is still thinking about what Kenma said. Like Oikawa said, if Kenma feels the need to wish Kuroo good luck than this isn't going to be like all of his other pursuits. Seeing that the pursuit lasted overnight is proof enough that this is different. However, Kuroo can't let this go. Something inside of him is intent on fucking Tsukishima.

"Our child misses their parent," Kuroo answers, taking a seat on the sofa. "Really, it's time you came home. We went into this together, but I feel like I'm the only one who's serious bout this."

"Serious about this? How much ass have you gotten because of the club?"

"You know better than anyone that I never had trouble getting ass before we opened the club."

Oh, Oikawa knows that very well. He also realizes that they actually sound like a married couple now, and he chuckles. "Staying at home all day isn't me. I feel cooped up here. It's like I'm suffocating."

"Because you're too beautiful to be kept hidden, Tooru. You thrive on attention."

"Tetsu-chan," he uses the nickname that's only ever been reserved for a more private setting. "Are you hitting on me? You already know we don't mix well in the bedroom."

Kuroo smirks; it's his signature smirk. "If I recall correctly, we were perfect for each other in the bedroom. Don't you remember? I hear people rarely forget their firsts."

Oikawa isn't in the mood for walks down memory lane. He decides to change the subject. "You want to fuck Akaashi's roommate, but you want to make sure he's gay before you waste your time approaching him, right?" Snatching the milk bread from Kuroo's grasps, he starts to eat it.

"Pretty much."

"When?"

Kuroo's answer is immediate. "As soon as possible."

Out of the corner of his eye, Oikawa watches Kuroo closely. Whoever this Tsukishima guy is, he's somehow caught the attention of a notorious fuckboy. He sort of feels sorry for Tsukishima. Another part of him wants to see how this will play out. Kuroo has more than likely convinced himself that this is going to be similar to his other conquests.

Oikawa is now intrigued. For the first time in two weeks, the Grand King actually wants to leave his apartment. Savoring the delicious bread, Oikawa hums a catchy pop song contentedly. This is just what he needs to get out of his stump.

"What happened last night?" He eventually asks.

Kuroo skims over his first impression of Tsukishima and goes right into how he was enjoying a blowjob from whatshisface and how Tsukishima watched the entire time. When he tells Oikawa about how he instantly came for Tsukishima when the blond commanded him to, an unrecognizable emotion flashes in Oikawa's brown eyes. The look is gone as if it was never there in the first place.

Kuroo hates it when Oikawa does that. Kenma does the same thing. He has the misfortune of being close friends with two of the most observant fuckers in the history of forever. What deity did Kuroo piss off in his past life?

"Don't go to Akaashi's apartment. Seems too desperate," Oikawa inwardly snickers because that's exactly how Kuroo is behaving over this entire situation. "We'll need Bokuto's help..."

It takes Oikawa two minutes to come up with a foolproof plan. The plan is simple enough. And, if everyone sticks to their given role, things will work out swimmingly.

* * *

For most university students, Sundays are reserved for catching up on last minute assignments. It's the busiest time in the library except for during exam weeks. It's safe to say that majority of the student body is in the library that Sunday evening. Including Akaashi, Bokuto, and Tsukishima. The trio is seated at one of the many tables spread out on the third floor.

Akaashi loves the hell out of Bokuto Koutarou, still, he would much rather not study with him, ever. Bokuto promised that he wouldn't cause a ruckus. So far he's been on his best behavior much to Akaashi and Tsukishima's relief. Although, Akaashi isn't going to hold his breath. He knows his boyfriend too well. Bokuto is incapable of being still or quiet for an extended amount of time.

Tsukishima is deep into his studies, he's so focused that he's drowned out all the faint background noise. He's so into his history book that he's imagining himself reliving the past events, and he thinks, that maybe this class will be easier than he'd previously assumed.

He's even contemplating leaving the library earlier than scheduled. Yamaguchi was right about Tsukishima practically living in the library. Perhaps he can do something other than shove his face in a book on a Sunday night. They're in the library, undisturbed, for a good hour when Tsukishima feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

Someone is watching him. Or, at least it feels that way. Casually, he scans the library to confirm his suspicion. He doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary, so he returns to his studying. Across from him, Bokuto starts fidgeting nervously. The fidgeting gets so intense that Tsukishima can't help but to notice.

Akaashi notices as well. He closes his eyes in exasperation, tilting his head back, he says,"Bo', goddammit. What did you do?" Before Bokuto can think of a lie, Akaashi gets the answer to his question.

"Is that Kuroo Tetsurou?" They all hear Random Student A say. "Oh wow! It is!"

Random Student B blurts out, "Shit! It's the Grand King too!" really loud.

Kuroo Tetsurou and Oikawa Tooru, two assholes who have never attended that particular university a day in their lives, waltz through the place like they fucking own it. Like they donate money or have scholarships in their names. Even donning casual clothes the two club owners look fresh out of an urban magazine. They're walking side by side, heads held high, strutting down the aisle with purpose.

Students disregard their assignments just to stare at the two attractive men. Some even have their phones out to capture a picture of the random appearance, uploading it to various social media outlets. Akaashi is staring at his boyfriend with an empty expression. Of course, Bokuto knows exactly what the expression means.

Bokuto will not be getting laid tonight.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima is frozen in his seat. The sudden appearance didn't give him the option of fight or flight. He has no choice but to sit there and ride this thing out. He reminds himself that Bokuto is close friends with the club owners. They could easily be there for him. Like Yamaguchi told him, Kuroo has forgotten all about what happened in Industry last night.

The Cheshire grin Kuroo flashes Tsukishima is a clear indicator that he hasn't forgotten a damn thing.

Tsukishima is screwed.

With the bright lights in the library, he has a better look of Kuroo. He's seen the man on pictures(Yamaguchi follows Kuroo and Oikawa on Instagram) but pictures do not do Kuroo justice. Even Tsukishima will admit that the man is extremely attractive. Having Kuroo and Oikawa walking towards his table is the most intimidating thing he's ever had happen to him.

When they finally approach the table, Kuroo shakes hands with Bokuto. They do some kind of "best bros" handshake bullshit. Tsukishima doesn't pay much attention to it because the Grand King is staring directly at him. Oikawa Tooru is always described as bubbly, harebrained, and carefree. Now, Tsukishima can tell that that's all a front. Oikawa isn't a dimwit. In fact, Tsukishima feels as if the man knows every single thing there is to know about him from that stare alone.

It's scary as hell.

"What brings you two here?" Akaashi asks pointedly.

Oikawa snaps out of his trance. His face changes from focused to coy in the time it takes Tsukishima to blink. "I came here to see someone. We spotted Bo's hair and decided to come speak. I think... I see Matsu-chan over there. I'll be right back." He walks off before anyone can ask him anything else.

 _'That isn't suspicious at all.'_ Akaashi mentally deadpans.

Kuroo takes the empty seat directly in front of Tsukishima. Tsukishima focuses all of his attention on his history textbook. For a good two minutes, things seem to return to normal. Well, except for the fact that practically everyone on the third floor is still staring over at their table. Subsequently, Kuroo's phone chimes with a new text message.

 **[Tooru:]** _Gay! He's guarded as hell tho. Remember the plan! Good luck~_

Two of his friends, who are known for their enhanced perception, have wished Kuroo good luck on his pursuit of Tsukishima. Never have they ever felt the need to wish him good luck on anything in regards to getting laid. Nonetheless, Kuroo is arrogant. He's never failed before. He doesn't need to stick to Oikawa's stupid plan. What's so different about Tsukishima anyway?

Kuroo is about to find out.

"Tsukki," Kuroo coos to get the blond's attention. "I was disappointed in your abrupt departure last night. Did something come up?"

Head still lowered, Tsukishima simply replies, "Emergency."

The clipped reply may have deterred a weaker man, but not the legendary fuckboy. Kuroo relaxes in his seat, feeling right in his element. "That's too bad. I was really looking forward to continuing our interesting game." He knows that their conversation is being eavesdropped on by more than just the other occupants at the table. He doesn't give a shit.

Tsukishima sure as hell does. He glares at Kuroo. The threat is clear. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Kuroo-san." Emphasis on the honorific to let it be known that they are not friends, only associates. 

"Kuroo-san? No need to be so formal, Tsukki." 

"I insist. And, Tsukishima will do just fine, Kuroo-san." Another emphasis. Apparently, Kuroo is denser than he looks.

"But I like Tsukki better," he seductively purrs. "It rolls off the tongue. Don't you think?"

Tsukishima engraves the purr to memory. Later, when he's alone, he'll replay it over and over as he masturbates. At the moment, however, he remains unfazed. Straightening up in his seat, the blond finally faces the man across from him. He understands that he'll have to try a new angle with the club owner.

Truthfully, people like Kuroo really piss him off. It's the entitlement. The feeling that they can have anything or anyone they want just by merely existing. Well, Kuroo has Tsukishima Kei fifty shades of fucked up if he thinks he's going to be that easy.

Plastering a smile on his face, Tsukishima tilts his head to the side. "While I am sure there are quite a few others who would love nothing more than to breathe the same air as you, I am currently preoccupied at the moment. As you can clearly see. So, could you be so kind and stop talking to me, please? If you're looking for someone to kiss your ass, I'm sure you don't have to look far. But, that person sure as hell isn't sitting in front of you." His smile drops into a deadpanned stare, and, then, he goes back to reading his textbook like he didn't just wreck Kuroo's soul.

Bokuto's mouth drops open in shock. He's never seen anyone straight up diss his best friend like that. Akaashi smirks. He's proud of his roommate for not falling for Kuroo's charms so easily. A couple of tables over, hidden behind a bookshelf, Oikawa shakes his head, pulls out his phone, and texts Kenma. Everyone else who has been listening in on the exchange is completely stunned.

Admittedly, the response did catch Kuroo off guard. But he doesn't allow the shock to show on his face. Inwardly, he's panicking. What does he normally do when someone rejects him? He has no idea because he's never been rejected.

Kuroo supposes that some damage control is in order. "Tsukki," he chuckles good-naturedly. "I think you got it all wrong..."

With a loud slam, Tsukishima closes his textbook. He looks at Akaashi. "I'm finding it a little too noisy in here for my liking. I'm going to head back to the apartment." He starts to pack up his backpack.

"I'll ride back with you," says Akaashi. Bokuto is about to protest because Akaashi planned on staying with him tonight. But the look his boyfriend gives him tells him that he needs to keep his mouth closed. Akaashi already puts two and two together; he's pissed.

When Tsukishima stands up, he seems to tower over Kuroo, making the entrepreneur feel small, insignificant. Their eyes meet. The eye contact is brief, yet, it's life changing for Kuroo. Every cell in his body suddenly feels warm. He can hear his blood pumping slowly through his body. He feels as if he's in a trance. The whole world is slowing down, this moment in the library feels like an eternity as Tsukishima encompasses his world.

It'll take years for Kuroo to realize that this was the exact moment that he fell in love with Tsukishima. For now, Kuroo blames the tightness in his chest on anxiety. And, maybe it is a little bit of that. This is a new feeling for him. He's having trouble handling the strange sensation, honestly. He just sits there, staring, trying to calm the erratic beating of his heart. 

The mood in the library is different. Things aren't as interesting anymore, so the bystanders are back focusing on their assignments. Akaashi and Tsukishima have already left without another word.

Eventually, Oikawa returns, talking loudly about something random. Bokuto immediately catches on to what Oikawa is up to. He joins in, joking and goofing around obnoxiously. Their antics quickly draw the attention of the librarian(Seriously, where in the hell has she been all of this time?) The librarian kicking them out gives them all an excuse to make a swift exit.

So it's not suspicious when Kuroo gets up and hurriedly walks out of the library. No one finds it strange that Oikawa and Bokuto have their arms on his shoulders. It just looks like they're all joking around, being the obnoxious assholes that people can't help to love.

When they're outside in the parking lot next to Kuroo's car, Oikawa cups Kuroo's face presses their foreheads together and encourages the man to follow the pattern of his breathing. Bokuto stands guard to make sure no one witnesses his best friend's mini panic attack.

**.**

**.**

Kenma is already en route to Oikawa's apartment where the intervention of a lifetime will commence. 

* * *

"I didn't know they were going to do that," Akaashi confesses once they're back at the apartment. "And, yeah, I know they can be a couple of assholes, but they're not bad people..." Pissed or not, they're still his idiot friends. Even Oikawa who is bent on "hating" him for reasons out of their control.

The short drive back to the apartment gave Tsukishima enough time to calm down. He knows that he could've gone easier on Kuroo, but he panicked, okay. The more Kuroo talked to him, the more he felt as if everyone in the library was going to find out his secret. Despite the talk with Yamaguchi last night, Tsukishima isn't ready for the entire university to know he's gay.

"That Oikawa is a scary bastard," Tsukishima humorlessly chuckles. "I think he found out I was gay faster than I did."

During the drive, Akaashi filled Tsukishima in. Akaashi isn't as observant as Kenma or Oikawa, still, he isn't completely oblivious. Kuroo enlisted the help of Oikawa and Bokuto to assist him in getting in Tsukishima's pants. That pretty much sums it up. Tsukishima is just grateful that Oikawa didn't say anything out loud. That would have been embarrassing. More embarrassing than what just happened moments ago.

Akaashi walks to the fridge and grabs two beers. "Oikawa is truly remarkable," he admits with a hint of admiration. He hands Tsukishima a beer and they both sit at the small kitchen table across from each other. "So, it's true?"

"...yes." Should he apologize for lying to the man about being straight? Tsukishima gets the feeling Akaashi isn't going to hold that against him. "I can't believe he went that far just to fuck me!"

"Neither can I."

"This isn't a common thing for him?"

"No. Kuroo's never put this much effort into sleeping with anyone. I think he actually likes you. The fuckboy mentality is hindering his ability to properly approach someone he's genuinely interested in."

Tsukishima is startled by the bluntness. This is his first, real, conversation with Akaashi. They usually just discuss class, nothing too heavy. He likes this side of his roommate. It kind of reminds him of conversations with Yamaguchi.

"You think Kuroo Tetsurou...likes me?"

"Don't sound so shocked, Tsukishima. You're very attractive."

Tsukishima takes a swig of his beer. Hopefully, his ears aren't as red as they feel. Hearing a comment like that from one of the hottest guys on campus is like the best thing ever. He has no idea what to say to that. A simple "thank you" seems too lame. Then again, it's not like Akaashi is hitting on him. By the time he concludes that he's definitely overthinking things, Akaashi's phone goes off.

"It's Bokuto," he announces. "Who am I kidding? I can't stay mad at him for long." He answers the phone with a lazy shrug.

Akaashi's forwardness is so refreshing. Tsukishima appreciates it because he knows when the time comes he'll have someone other than Yamaguchi who will keep it real with him. Of course, no one can ever replace his best friend. Speaking of his best friend, he will need to fill Yamaguchi in about the night's events before the rumor mill does.

After ending the call with Bokuto, Akaashi stands up. "I've agreed to let Bokuto make it up to me later. I'm going to go shower." The smile on his face is barely noticeable. Still, it's there. "If you ever want to talk about anything don't hesitate. I did promise Akiteru that I would take good care of his baby brother."

Tsukishima wants to take back all of the good things he's ever said about Akaashi. "Oh my fucking god," he groans in annoyance.

Akaashi does this weird thing with his eyebrows that would be considered cute under different circumstances. Then he's back to being his calm self. "On a serious note, try not to hate Kuroo. He isn't that bad, really. He's loyal, dependable, and will kick anyone's ass if they hurt the people he cares about. I think he kind of needed to hear what you told him earlier. Though, if it helps, the Three Musketeers may be a lot of things but they won't spread your business. So, your secret is safe with us all..."

He doesn't know he needs to hear that until he hears it. "That's good to know." It really is.

Afterward, the roommates retire to their separate rooms for the remainder of the night. Several hours later, long after Tsukishima gets off the phone with Yamaguchi, he finds it hard to fall asleep. Not because Akaashi is moaning in the other room. He has his headphones on to tune out the sounds of his roommate riding his boyfriend's face. What's really keeping him up is what Akaashi said earlier.

There's a possibility that Kuroo actually likes Tsukishima. He can't wrap his head around it. Why on earth would someone like Kuroo be remotely interested in him? The only logical conclusion is that Akaashi is mistaken. Yeah, that makes more sense. He'll go with that because it's much easier. 

Eventually, he falls asleep thinking about how amazing it must feel for Akaashi and Bokuto to be able to be so public about their relationship. Tsukishima can't wait to just be able to simply hold hands with whichever man he ends up falling in love with.

That'll be good enough for him. 

. . .

For obvious reasons, Tsukishima hates Mondays. Following the stressful weekend, he's had, having to go through a day full of classes almost seems like overkill. His day starts bright and early. Again, he only has himself to blame for registering to classes so late. He had no choice but to sign up for an eight o'clock class. At least he's accustomed to having to wake up early in the morning.

Back home, his parents rarely allowed them to sleep in, even on weekends. There was always chores to be done. Tsukishima thought college would be different in terms of his sleeping patterns. Apparently not. He's just finished getting dressed when he hears a knock at his bedroom door. When he cracks the door open, he's met with a sleepy Akaashi who's wearing shorts that clearly belong to Bokuto.

"There's someone here to see you," Akaashi yawns tiredly. Lucky bastard doesn't have class until noon.

Tsukishima isn't expecting anyone. He thinks it's Yamaguchi, because, really, who else could it be? He can't ask Akaashi who it is since the man is already back in his own room. Sighing, he walks out into the hall. He's expecting the person to still be waiting outside. Not casually lounging on their couch. He also doesn't expect the person to be Kuroo Tetsurou.

Slowly, Tsukishima looks down to see that he is wearing his Jurassic Park socks. Kuroo is the last fucking person he wants to see him in these socks. Before he can turn around, and slip back into his room, Kuroo spots him. There's something noticeably different about the club owner's appearance. Tsukishima can't pinpoint what it is, though.

Since he's already been seen, he walks further into the den and crosses his arms. He's already getting into a defensive stance. "Kuroo-san, is there anything I can help you with?" he keeps his voice as neutral as possible.

Kuroo gets up, an apologetic smile on his face. He holds out a peace offering. "Two creams two sugars?"

One cream two sugars, actually. The gesture still has him floored. Hesitantly, Tsukishima accepts the coffee. "What's up with this?" How he manages to behave so cool and collected is beyond him.

"I wanted to apologize about last night," Kuroo states genuinely.

"Didn't think you had it in you."

"Strange. You seem to have me all figured out, Tsukishima. How is that?"

The use of his full name doesn't sit right with him. Which is rich seeing that he made such a fuss over it last night. Tsukishima isn't feeling the mixed feelings he's giving himself. "I guess it's my turn to apologize." He takes a sip of the coffee as a show of good faith. "Thanks, I really needed this..."

"Glad I could be of help. So, does this mean we're good?"

"Good?"

"I'm not asking to be friends or anything, but I can't have people hating me." He's grinning now. "I do have a reputation to uphold."

Some reputation. Tsukishima will keep that to himself. "I see. Well, we're good."

"Good."

Kuroo continues to stare at him with an unreadable expression. The weight of the stare makes Tsukishima shift uncomfortably. He feels like he's under a microscope. Heart rate escalating, he tries to look at anything other than the man. He can't get over how attractive this one person is. The fact that Kuroo is standing in his living room seems surreal.

"Are we going to act like it never happened, then?" Kuroo finally asks the question on both of their minds.

Tsukishima can easily continue to feign innocence. But it's kinda pointless. "Not going to lie, I just wanted to fuck with you just for the hell of it." Wow, that doesn't sound fucked up at all. He tries again. "You were being a jerk. I wanted to teach you a lesson. But, we're good now."

To his surprise, Kuroo laughs. "Wow! You're really something, Tsukki." He snaps his fingers, realizing his mistake. "Shit, my bad. Tsukishima. I'll try to remember that."

"Yeah. Well, I need to get to class..."

"Oh. Sure sure. Tell you what...there's going to be a private party at the club this Friday. I can put you on the list...I feel like I owe you more than some cheap coffee."

"I don't know..."

"You can bring a plus one."

The way the offer is posed and the dorky, uncertain look on Kuroo's face is making Tsukishima feel like the man is really trying to ask him on a date. Where's the confidant, charming asshole who got his dick sucked in the V.I.P section? Absently, Tsukishima thinks about how adorable this side of Kuroo is. The mention of a plus one does catch his attention, though. He can invite Yamaguchi since his best friend is still pissed that he hasn't been to Industry yet.

So, what the hell. "Okay. I'm in."

Smiling brightly, Kuroo appears to be back to his normal, charming self. "Good deal. Just need your first name to add it to the list."

"Kei. Tsukishima Kei."

"Kei," Kuroo mutters the name thoughtfully. "I love it. It suits you."

Kuroo loves it. He loves Tsukishima's name. Tsukishima is definitely not phased by that admittance. "Thanks..." He glances down at the floor nervously. 

Taking the hint, Kuroo decides to make his leave. "Okay. Guess I'll see you Friday." He walks to the front door and puts his shoes back on. "Nice socks, by the way." He winks before walking out of the apartment.

"Jerk," Tsukishima mumbles without any real heat behind. 

A minute after Kuroo leaves, Tsukishima is still standing in his living room, holding the coffee cup and smiling to himself. He isn't going to the club on Friday because he wants to see Kuroo again. Private parties at Industry mean one thing: Celebrities. 

The last private party was rumored to have been extravagant. Being able to attend a party like that will make Yamaguchi's existence. He is just being a good best friend. That's it. He'll tell Yamaguchi the news later. Now he needs to survive the remainder of the day.

At least his morning started off great.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My main tropes are, supportive friends and interventions. I'm a sucker for cliches -shrugs- I stayed up all night to finish this. Going to go die in peace now. Hope it lived it to the expectation <3 [ I'll show Kuroo's intervention in the next chapter ]


	3. Vodka is the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came out later than intended. Blame the Holidays <3

The events following the roast of his life are all blurry to Kuroo. He can't recall the mild panic attack or the feeling of Oikawa's breath fanning across his face. He doesn't really know how he ended up here, sitting in Oikawa's living room, while his friends loom over him. The height difference is intimidating as hell and he's sure it's exactly what they were aiming for.

Kuroo knows that he's far from perfect, but he never saw himself as in need of an intervention. What can any one of his friends possibly tell him about himself that he doesn't already know? Since his second year of high school, he's slept around with no intention of being in a relationship. If he were a woman, the label his classmates bestowed on him would've been far more degrading than _fuckboy._

He is painfully aware that his playboy persona is an act because he's terrified of having his heart broken. How can they intervene when he knows what his problem is? Kuroo is simply choosing to not do anything about it.

So, he raises his hands in a placating manner. Chuckling, he says, "I already know what this is about. How about we do ourselves a favor and just not do this." He's smiling, looking his friends over one by one hoping the feigned nonchalance will convince them that he's more than fine.

Surprisingly, Bokuto is the first to speak up. "Dude, you had a panic attack. If you think we're just letting this slide then you're wrong." His hands are on his hips, and he's giving off serious 'Mama' vibes.

Shit is real. Kuroo thinks. If Bokuto, of all people, is giving him a stern look then there's no sweet-talking his way out of this. Kuroo glances over to Oikawa, and then Kenma, they're all thinking the same as Bokuto. The only thing he can do is hope that they'll hurry up and get it over with.

"Fine," Kuroo concedes. "I fucked up tonight by not sticking to the plan."

Oikawa's plan was simple: Chat with Tsukishima, allow the blond to warm up to Kuroo first and just leave it at that for the night. Then wait a couple of days, find a way to invite Tsukishima out to the club, and voilà! With a little help from the party atmosphere, alcohol, and familiarity, seducing Tsukishima would be an easy task.

Of course, Kuroo isn't patient enough for schemes that take longer than a day. However, his impatience only played a minor role in his rejection.

"It's not just your disregard for the plan," says Oikawa, tone serious and flat. "You obviously have a crush on this guy but you approached him like you do your one night stand, candidates."

Kenma cuts in before Kuroo can get a word out. "And we know you like him. You give nicknames to the guys you're fond of. Remember you used to call Oikawa, Tori? You also called Daichi, Thigh-chi. "

"And," Bokuto adds. It's clear that none of them plan on allowing Kuroo to speak until they're finished. "You're doing the same thing you did when you realized your feelings for Oikawa and Daichi were genuine. You were obnoxious, obsessive, and intent on screwing their brains out. Just the way you are now with Tsukishima. It's your fucked up way of flirting because you're so used to just treating people like cum dumps. It's difficult for you to see them as _people_!"

The bluntness of the man's words catches them all off guard. But there is truth to what Bokuto said. Kuroo knows it. His intentions are never to disrespect anyone. Sex is always consensual. No matter how far they are into sex, if his partner wants to stop, they'll stop. In the bedroom, Kuroo is a perfect gentleman, but he often forgets that respect should be given in all settings.

The weight of the situation starts to settle on Kuroo's shoulders causing him to slump in his seat. He thinks about his disregard for Anonymous for instance. He's been a real asshole.

Bokuto looks as if he wants to apologize for being so candid. He used to be in the same boat as Kuroo, so he isn't here to judge his best friend. He just wants Kuroo to see the error of his ways before he ends up alone for the rest of his life. Despite what Kuroo says, he wants to experience love; he _wants_ to be in a relationship. He's just afraid.

"We're not saying that you have to seriously pursue Tsukishima," Oikawa explains. "You don't have to date him. We just want you to stop lying to yourself whenever you meet a guy that you're genuinely interested in."

"And work on how you treat the random people you sleep with. They're still people, Tetsurou."

Advice from Kenma means a little more than receiving it from Oikawa or Bokuto. Mainly because Kenma rarely intervenes. He prefers to mind his own business and allow his friends to make their own decisions. However, this situation has gotten out of hand.

Kuroo isn't totally sold on the whole relationship thing, still, he is starting to consider the things his friends mentioned. Perhaps it's time he slowed down on picking up people to sleep with. The entire ordeal was starting to become tiring anyway. Sleeping with a new person every other week is draining, physically, mentally and emotionally.

"Okay. I understand," Kuroo nods his head as he says this, a serious expression on his face. "I'll admit it...I'm kind of interested in Tsukki...Tsukishima, but I don't want to date him or anything..."

"You just want to know more about him?" Oikawa asks rhetorically.

Kenma also adds, "And you wouldn't mind spending more time with him?"

Bokuto raises his brows knowingly. "You think about kissing him more than you actually think about fucking him, right?"

The answer to every question is the same: Yes. Kuroo wants all of those things with Tsukishima. He used to want the same with Oikawa when they'd first met in high school. And the same with one of his other classmates, Sawamura Daichi. He'd ruined both of those relationships.

Only Oikawa forgave him, and they were able to become best friends eventually. Daichi avoids Kuroo to this day. If they bump into each other, Daichi will act like he's never met Kuroo before. Not like Kuroo can blame Daichi.

"I think it'll be best if I stayed away from Tsukishima," Kuroo confesses with a sigh. "Knowing me I'll only fuck this up. Crushes are temporary so I'm sure I'll live." He sits up straighter in his chair. He's already starting to feel light like a weight's been lifted. "This Tsukishima incident was a total fail." But, now he realizes what he did wrong. Next time will be easier.

Oikawa purses his lips. "It's rare that you find someone you're interested in. Sure you want to let this one slip away?"

What choice does Kuroo have? The rejection still stings. Tsukishima made it very clear that he's not interested. Kuroo isn't going to push it. "Seriously, I just liked how bold he was last night. No one has ever done anything like that to me. It was new, exciting. But that doesn't mean I want to date the guy," he laughs at the ridiculousness of the entire situation. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm sure this isn't my last crush."

Kenma isn't too convinced, yet he relents. Taking a seat on the couch, he rests his head on Kuroo's shoulder. He isn't going to say it, but when he heard about Kuroo's panic attack, he was so scared. He dropped what he was doing and made it there as fast as he could. He's sure his manager is going to fire him for leaving work without an explanation. Oh well. Kenma didn't like the job anyway.

Kuroo can sense Kenma's distress despite the younger male's reluctance to show it. He rests his head on top of Kenma's. "I guess it's time I retired. No more fuckboy persona for me." He chuckles.

"You'll always be a fuckboy in my book," Bokuto smirks. "But you don't have to act like one anymore. Trust me, relationships aren't always bad. Akaashi is amazing." Speaking of Akaashi, he made sure to call his boyfriend to apologize prior to the intervention. He can't allow his boyfriend to stay pissed at him for long. 

Rolling his eyes, Oikawa flops down on his love seat. "Yeah! Relationships are just peachy!" The bitterness of his words is very noticeable.

"Don't worry Oikawa. You'll find your other half sooner than you think," Kuroo promises. "Hell, for all we know the guy probably thinks he's straight." He laughs and Bokuto joins in.

Oikawa flips them both off. "Yeah right! Anyway, I'm not interested in dating. I want to focus on making sure our child grows into a healthy business."

The conversation turns into talk about the club. There's no need for a dramatic conclusion to the intervention. Kuroo wasn't lying when he said he would work on being an overall better person. Still, he isn't interested in relationships. They're still the fucking worst in his book. He'll just stop sleeping around so much, treat people with respect, and learn how to differentiate between a small crush and a boner.

Kuroo also makes the decision on his own to apologize to Tsukishima. It's the least he can do. Perhaps it'll be a good idea to also pour all of his attention and energy into the club as well. With Oikawa back, they can achieve so much more together.

-o0o-

Inviting Tsukishima to Industry's private event wasn't a part of Kuroo's plan. Midway through the apology, it had hit him: This could possibly be their last time interacting. At the time, Kuroo didn't think about how unlikely that was seeing that Tsukishima is Akaashi's roommate. They're bound to bump into each other again. It was just that at the time Kuroo's mind wasn't working like that.

For some reason, the apology felt more like a goodbye. Kuroo isn't ready for a goodbye with Tsukishima. The private event at Industry is actually a birthday party for a minor celebrity. Kuroo refers to the man as a _minor_ celebrity because the guy is a prick and acts like he's more than just a one-hit wonder. It's not a secret that Kuroo hates the guy. Thankfully, Oikawa will also be attending the party. He knows how to deal with arrogant pricks better than Kuroo.

Kuroo doesn't tell his business partner that he invited Tsukishima. He doesn't mention it to any of his friends when they ask him how the talk with Tsukishima goes. He really has no idea why he decides to keep the information from them.

It's not the first time Kuroo has added someone to the guest list of an event of this stature. Akaashi and Bokuto are always added. So are Matsukawa and Hanamaki; Industry's most loyal patrons.

Still, Kuroo feels like his friends will think he added Tsukishima in hopes of pursuing the man. Which isn't the case at all. He isn't even interested in sleeping with Tsukishima anymore. Like he'd thought, Tsukishima has lost his appeal. Kuroo only invited him because he really felt bad and their private parties are always extravagant. Kuroo just wants Tsukishima to experience it.

Kuroo doubts he'll even see Tsukishima Friday night. The place will be packed. There'll be so many attractive people in the building, the leggy blond will be lost in the crowd. Kuroo is sure of it.

* * *

"Kuroo is going to lose his shit when he sees you!" Yamaguchi loudly proclaims, giving his best friend two thumbs up.

Rolling his eyes, Tsukishima continues to stare at his own reflection in the mirror. He wants to turn around and choke his best friend, but there's currently a needle dangerously close to his crotch. The birthday bash is a black tie event according to Akaashi. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi didn't own a tuxedo or anything remotely black tie worthy so they enlisted the aid of the best.

Akiteru was more than happy to take them to his tailor. After graduating college the man landed an accounting job with a major firm in the city. He's done so well for himself that their parents are always telling Kei that he needs to be more like his older brother. It annoys the hell out of him.

"Kuroo Tetsurou is interested in my baby brother?" Akiteru chuckles. He catches the glare Kei shoots him and then he slightly cowers. "No need to get defensive, Kei. I'm only being a concerned big brother."

"There's nothing to be concerned about. Kuroo was only interested in one thing. I turned him down and that's the end of it."

"But he invited you to this party, right?" Akiteru continues to poke regardless of how scary his younger brother can be. He's well aware that Kei is all bark, though. "Seems to me that he's still interested in you. Did I ever tell you that I met him a couple of months ago at a charity event?"

"Yes."

"No!" Yamaguchi looks put out. "You never mentioned it to me."

Tsukishima catches the coy grin Yamaguchi gives his older brother. The look is gone too soon, but it still makes him feel uncomfortable. He knows that Akiteru has practically adopted Yamaguchi as a younger brother, yet at times, it feels like there is more between them. Akiteru isn't married or even dating anyone. His last girlfriend ended things because Akiteru is a workaholic.

Akiteru has even been handling business calls while he's been there with them. There have been moments in the past when Yamaguchi would mention how attractive he found Akiteru, but it was only an immature crush. Still...His brother wouldn't fool around with his best friend, would he? Tsukishima tries not to think about it like that.

The tailor remains quiet the entire time, too engrossed in his work to care about their conversations. Tsukishima remains silent as well as he listens to his brother talk about the time he'd met Kuroo and Oikawa. The story isn't really interesting. The two club owners made their first appearance at Seijoh's annual charity ball this year. Despite their substantial donation, they were still treated like outcasts among the old money.

Only the younger crowd, including Akiteru, were accepting of the two young men. Of course, Kuroo and Oikawa weren't phased. The two even staged a kiss at the event just to piss people off.

"...it was hilarious," Akiteru laughs. "After that, a lot of people left. The party still didn't end, though."

Yamaguchi's face brightens. "I wish I would've been there..."

Tsukishima quietly thanks to the tailor once the man adds the final touches. The tuxedo looks great on him, it fits his lean figure perfectly. And, thank fuck, his pants aren't high-waters. it's so hard to find pants for him.

Akiteru steps to the side to speak with the tailor. Yamaguchi was the first to be fitted so they're business is done thereafter Akiteru pays. They'll stop by later that week to pick up their orders that include everything they need; shoes, bow ties, shirts, etc.

Once they're outside, Akiteru suggests a nearby restaurant for lunch. He doesn't get the chance to splurge on anyone, ever, so he plans on doing so on his two favorite people. Tsukishima tries to protest but is successfully ignored. The three end up at a Sushi bar, sitting in a private booth.

Skimming over his menu, Tsukishima says, "If you have so much money to splurge why don't you get married already?"

"Is this your way of telling me that you want a niece or nephew, Kei?" Akiteru teases lightly.

Over the brim of the menu, Tsukishima glares at his older brother. He isn't in the mood for Akiteru's question dodging today. His brother always answers his questions with a question until Kei just gives up on the interrogation. Not today. "You're getting old," he states flatly, ignoring the way his brother flinches. "Don't you think it's time you settled down?"

It's barely unnoticeable, but annoyance flashes across Akiteru's features. He smiles and then the dark look fades. "Wow, Kei, I thought I wouldn't have to deal with an interrogation until Mom and Dad came to visit this Saturday." He drops the bit of information nonchalantly, knowing damn well that it's the kind of information that'll successfully shut his little brother up.

"Mom and Dad are visiting Saturday? This Saturday?" Tsukishima feels betrayed. Why is his brother just now telling him about this? "You asshole. When were you going to tell me?" He slams his menu on the table.

Yamaguchi looks between the two brothers. This kind of behavior is typical for the two. He focuses his attention back on his own menu. Despite his cinnamon roll personality, Akiteru knows all of his little brother's buttons. Normally, he doesn't push them. Apparently, today was one of those days when Akiteru wasn't in the mood for Kei's bullying.

"I was going to tell you before you started questing me about my love life. They called me this morning, said they wanted to take us out for lunch." Akiteru motions the waitress over to take their orders, consequently ending the conversation. See, Akiteru can easily defend himself against Kei. Most times he just chooses not to.

Tsukishima is inwardly calling his brother every name under the sun. Honestly, he only questioned Akiteru about his love life because he's starting to suspect that his brother is also homosexual.  If Akiteru has been keeping that from him he's going to be so pissed. However, all of that can wait. The last thing he wanted to hear was that his parents were going to pay them a visit.

Simply put: He does not want to see his parents. Not this Saturday or the Saturday after that. It's just that they're always being negative. If they're not complaining about millennials, then they're being prejudice towards racial and sexual minorities. He doesn't think they're bad people; they're just close-minded and old fashioned. Their unwillingness to change their outlook on life also pisses him off.

What a way to ruin his appetite. Tsukishima doesn't order anything. He doesn't touch his tea or joins in the conversation his brother is currently having with Yamaguchi. He tunes them both off. He tunes out the background noise of the restaurant and withdraws into himself. A visit, hell even a conversation, with his parents takes a certain amount of mental preparation. It makes sense for him to start at this exact moment.

Akiteru regrets how he announced the news, yet refrains from apologizing. He always protects Kei from their parents, and that isn't going to change anytime soon. After lunch, he has to return to work. He departs with a comforting squeeze to Kei's shoulder. His brother doesn't say it but Akiteru knows the gesture meant a lot. 

* * *

The days following seem to move at a snail's pace.

On Tuesday, Tsukishima gives a presentation in class and as expected he nails is. Wednesday is uneventful. Well, Tsukishima walks in on Akaashi riding Bokuto's face right there on their living room floor. So, that's something. Thursday, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi pick up their order from the tailor. Akiteru calls them, reminding them to take pictures at the "prom".

Tsukishima hangs up in his face. Then ignores all of his older brother's phone calls afterward.

Friday night finally arrives. Akaashi is taking Bokuto on a date tonight so they won't be in attendance. Although, Akaashi did advise Tsukishima to be extra careful tonight. These private events are filled with entitled, rich snobs who don't mind going to extremes to get what they want. Akaashi knows from experience. Luckily for him, his boyfriend doesn't play that shit. 

Hearing that left Tsukishima more than a little shook. Of course, he's heard stories of men and women having drugs slipped into their drinks. It happens in clubs all around the world, regardless of the patrons. He makes sure to tell Yamaguchi this.

Their rule for the night is to stick together, and never lose sight of their drinks. It's the same rule they have whenever they go out together. If Akiteru would've heard that bit of information from Akaashi, he either would've accompanied them or stopped them from going. Yeah, he's that kind of older sibling.

For some reason, Tsukishima really wants to go to the party tonight. In fact, he's been excited about it since Kuroo invited him. He blames the excitement on the novelty of the situation. A small town boy like him has never been to an event of this magnitude. There's going to be a red carpet there! He's wearing a tuxedo, with shiny dress shoes, and a fancy bow tie.

Yamaguchi's tuxedo is identical to his. They look like they stepped out of a magazine. If Yamaguchi takes one more selfie his phone is going to combust. Tsukishima sneaks a picture in the bathroom mirror. He can't deny that he looks and feels great tonight.

"I want to be buried in this tux," Yamaguchi says after his millionth selfie. "Akiteru hooked us up!"

"Yeah he did," Tsukishima smiles despite himself. "We should get going."

The party started forty-five minutes ago. By Akaashi's suggestion, they plan on arriving an hour late. Not to be fashionable or anything, but to avoid a line and the red carpet photos. Neither of them is interested in any of that.

It seems unfair for them to be dressed so lavishly but arrive in Tsukishima's car. Kuroo and Oikawa drive expensive foreign cars. And, he's sure the other guests are driving in style as well. That's why he parks a block away from Industry. Now, don't get him wrong. Tsukishima loves his car. He's a broke ass college student, so it's perfect for him. He's just doing everyone else a favor by not having to look at it.

"Do we need tickets?" Yamaguchi asks once they're at the door. A velvet rope is the only thing separating them from a buff doorman.

Tsukishima shakes his head. He looks at the doorman. "Tsukishima Kei. Plus one." He definitely uses his "business voice" when he says that.

The doorman glanced at the list. His eyes widen with recognition. "You're Kuroo-sama's personal guest. Here you are," He hands Tsukishima a black card. "Use it at the bar for free drinks all night. Here's your V.I.P pass for you and your guest..."

Yamaguchi mouths _Kuroo-sama_ to Tsukishima. Tsukishima snorts. He takes the items from the doorman, and they're both escorted through a side door where a staircase leads to the second floor of the club. At the top of the stairs, a woman is waiting for them, dressed in a risque outfit that looks really great on her.

She hands them each a glass of champagne. "Follow me," the woman coos. When she steps away, another woman comes to take her place at the top of the stairs to greet other guests.

Loud music can be heard. From the sound of it, the party is well on its way. Turning a corner, they're finally met with the ledge that overlooks the club. There are people spread out around the room, performing on aerial straps suspended from the ceiling. The decor is reminiscent of a carnival with vibrant colors. Two contortionists are performing on a circular platform in the center of the room.

Yamaguchi nudges Tsukishima in the side. "What's with this Cirque du Soleil shit?" he asks, clearly mesmerized. "Is it like this all the time?"

"No," the woman giggles. "The client requested this for his birthday," under her breath she adds. "He's a real prick. If he grabs my ass again I'm going to punch him in the nuts." Then she straightens up, smiles brightly and motions them to an open room. "Enjoy!"

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi watch the woman strut off. "I want to marry her," Yamaguchi says after she's out of hearing range.

Tsukishima laughs.

Inside of the room, the theme is the same. Except there are no performers. There's a table filled with food, buckets of champagne are placed to the side, and there are people socializing in small groups or on the lounge sofas. Kuroo and Oikawa are standing off to the side, observing things from a safe distance. They both look equally annoyed. Tsukishima isn't sure if needs to speak or what...

"Shit who's the hot blond?" Some random guy asks. "He has a friend too. Are they both for me? I swear this is like my birthday or something." A group of people laughs at the terrible joke. They're obviously a part of the guy's entourage.

Tsukishima looks around the room in confusion as if he isn't the only blond in the vicinity. Yamaguchi mimics him. There is no way that this asshole is referring to either of them. By the looks of it, he is. He's staring directly at them, motioning for them to sit on the couch with him. Where there are already women and men surrounding him on both sides.

Oikawa is the one to step up. Plastering his trademark smile on his face, he walks up to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. "Unfortunately for you, these two are with me." He continues to smile charmingly as he escorts them to the corner of the room.

The entitled jerk has the nerve to pout. "Come on, Tooru," he misses the way Oikawa's eyebrows twitch at the casual use of his given name. "At least let me have one of them. You know I have a big appetite." Thankfully one of the singer's many admirers grabs his attention.

Oikawa sighs in relief.

Kuroo is uncharacteristically quiet when they walk up. His jaws are clenched, and Tsukishima will bet anything that the man's hands are balled up into a fist in his pockets. He thinks it's because their client for the evening is annoying. It takes him a while later to realize the true reason for Kuroo's anger.

Oikawa whispers something in his partner's ear. Nodding his head, Kuroo seems to relax a little. Kuroo then smiles at Tsukishima. "Glad you could make it," he says genuinely. His eyes rake over Tsukishima's appearance from head to toe. Then he tears them away to look at Yamaguchi. "Your plus one?"

"Yamaguchi Tadashi," Yamaguchi introduces himself because his best friend is too busy ogling Kuroo. "This place is just as great as everyone says. Is it true that you invested all of the money from your inheritance, leaving yourself penniless, without any certainty of the club's success?"

Kuroo, Oikawa, and Tsukishima's mouths drop simultaneously. They all stare at the young man who's still waiting on his answer.

Slowly, Kuroo nods his head. "Yeah...how did you know that?" It's not something that everyone knows. Not that he's ashamed of it. It's nothing to be ashamed about.

"Wikipedia."

"Wikipedia?" Kuroo and Oikawa repeat.

"Yeah. You and the Grand King have your own Wikipedia pages."

"Really?" Oikawa pulls out his phone to Google his own name. As vain as he can be at times, it's never something that's ever crossed his mind before. "Oh shit! He's right!"

Tsukishima isn't surprised that Yamaguchi knows any of this. His best friend Googles everything. _Everything._ He also appreciates how personable Yamaguchi is. He falls into an easy conversation with Oikawa and Kuroo. It takes the pressure off of Tsukishima who is trying really hard not to stare at Kuroo. Admittedly, Oikawa looks just as irresistible in a tuxedo.

However, Tsukishima is more attracted to Kuroo. He doesn't know why. Maybe because he's always secretly liked bad boys. He blames it on his strict upbringing. If his parents weren't so overbearing, he wouldn't have turned out like this. Tsukishima purchased his first anal plug a month ago. Since his first encounter with Kuroo, he's fucked himself with that plug, while he thought about being choked and fucked by Kuroo.

 _'I need God.'_ Tsukishima thinks. He brings his champagne flute to his mouth. Taking a sip, he watches Kuroo out of the corner of his eye. Kuroo catches him, smirks slyly and then turns his attention back to the conversation.

"Do you two want to go downstairs? Get a _real_ drink at the bar?" asks Oikawa.

Yamaguchi glances over at Tsukishima before he makes a decision. All four of them leave the private room and head downstairs where the real party is. Somehow, Oikawa and Yamaguchi end up together, leaving Kuroo and Tsukishima alone.

Tsukishima feels like his friend conspired with the Grand King. Or perhaps Oikawa did it all on his own. Knowing him it's plausible. He is a great wingman, second only to Bokuto.

"I didn't think you would show," Kuroo whispers in Tsukishima's ear. The music is loud so it gives him an excuse to stand close. "You clean up nice. Custom-made, right?"

Tsukishima tries not to shiver; he fails. "Obviously. Do you think they have pants that'll fit me just lying around the department store?" Being a smart ass is his defense against the dark arts. In this case, Kuroo is the dark arts; him and his stupid grin, dumb, messy hair, and great body. All of it is just plain evil.

Kuroo chuckles. Each deep rumble can be felt down Tsukishima's spine. "I assumed as much because it fits you so well. Kind of like a second skin," his voice deepens. It sounds like he's purring now. "You know, the old me would have tried to fuck you by now."

"The old you? You're saying you're no longer a notorious fuckboy?"

"I'm a changed man." He takes a step back, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "A certain someone roasted me in a library filled with people. Guess it opened my eyes."

Tsukishima sees the playful glint in the man's eyes. He snickers. "Really? I'm sure this person had a justifiable reason for doing so." His smile widens. Never did he ever think that they would be able to joke about what happened. Especially not this soon.

"You think so?" he laughs. "I think he overdid it just a _little_." Kuroo holds up two of his fingers to add emphasis.

"Maybe he feels a _little_ bad for doing so." Tsukishima also holds up two fingers to add emphasis. They're both being dorks, neither of them cares.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah..."

Oikawa and Yamaguchi return with two trays of shots. This is the exact moment where Tsukishima is supposed to be the voice of reason. There is a list of reasons why none of them should get as shitfaced as they obviously plan on doing.

Tomorrow Tsukishima's parents will be in town. He doesn't need to have even a fraction of alcohol in his system when he sees them. 

Yamaguchi has to open at his job early in the morning.

Kuroo and Oikawa have to remain professional if they want to make sure their client is happy all night. Minor celebrity or not, the asshole can ruin the club's reputation. Also, with the way things are going, if either of them ends up drunk, they will probably end up telling the man off.

But do any of them think about their responsibilities before taking those shots? Fuck no!

Oikawa starts things off with two shots back to back. He's been having a rough time lately. The Vodka feels like heaven as it burns its way down his throat. Kuroo, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima follow his example in that order. They have roughly four shots each. Oikawa finds someone passing out neon tubes. And, they all drink two each.

Half an hour later they're all fucked because Vodka is the devil.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi slurs; he's the lightweight out of the group. "I'm gonna go dance with the fucking Grand King!" He's dragging Oikawa towards the dance floor and Oikawa is letting him.

Only because he's inebriated, Tsukishima cheers him on. "You better fuck it up, Tadashi!" Later, when he's sober, he'll bury his face in his pillow and scream for talking like one of the women of Basketball Wives.

Yamaguchi and Oikawa dance on each other. It's hilarious because neither of them seems to be aware of the song that's playing. They're just dancing to whatever is playing in their heads. Kuroo is cracking up, holding his sides as his body is wracked with laughter. The laughter is so contagious that Tsukishima joins in. It's not clear what they're even laughing at.

Kuroo ends up with his arm around Tsukishima shoulder, trying to keep from falling over. Tsukishima can smell the man's cologne. Of course, it smells expensive. He has the weirdest urge to lick Kuroo on the neck. He isn't drunk enough to do it. Or so he thinks.

"Fuck, I never want you to take this suit off, Tsukki," Kuroo mumbles, pressing his face in the crook of Tsukishima's neck while he tries to right himself. "Well...that's not true. I'd love to see you without anything on." 

The behavior is so out of character for Tsukishima Kei. Kuroo is all over him and Tsukishima isn't protesting. He doesn't even say anything about the teasing kisses Kuroo is placing along his jawline. Kuroo's lips feel amazing against his skin. So Tsukishima allows it.

Kuroo continues. "I know! You have to send me a picture of you wearing this tux!"

Tsukishima can feel himself grinning hard as hell. His skin feels tingly from a mixture of liquor and lust. "I took a picture before we came. Wanna see?" He clumsily pulls out his phone. Blinking rapidly, he stares at the screen trying to remember his passcode. Two attempts later, he has his camera roll open. "Here."

Sober Tsukishima would have never handed his phone over to anyone. Sober Tsukishima sure as hell wouldn't have forgotten about the pictures he took of himself just last night. Remember the anal plug he purchased last month? Well last night, curiosity got the better of him. While the plug was wedged up his ass, Tsukishima snapped a couple of pics just to see how it looked inside of him.

Tsukishima completely forgets about those pictures.

Kuroo doesn't intentionally go through Tsukishima's pictures. Somehow when the phone was passed to him, he tapped the side of the screen that took him to an overview of every picture in the blond's phone. He spotted the innocent tuxedo picture. But the lingering fuckboy in him zoned in on a picture of long legs spread wide open. Tapping on the picture, his eyes widen when it enlarges.

An electric blue plug is shoved up to the hilt in Tsukishima's ass; which is really tight by the looks of it. Kuroo can also see how neatly trimmed Tsukishima is. He's stunned. His face is frozen in shock. The only movement is coming from the tightening in his pants.

"Did you see it?" Tsukishima asks after minutes pass. Glancing down, he stares at his phone. When he sees what Kuroo is gaping at, he freaks. "No! Shit! Not that!" He quickly grabs his phone. Unfortunately, it's too late.

As long as it took him to notice anything, Kuroo has etched every detail of the picture to his memory. "Tsukki," he says, voice serious now. "Tsukki, Tsukki... What am I going to do with you?" He actually sounds conflicted as if he is seriously at a lost.

Kuroo is staring at Tsukishima with a hooded gaze. It is the same exact expression from the other night when Kuroo was getting his dick sucked in the club. It's the expression that made Tsukishima feel so damn sexy, empowered like he could conquer worlds. The look makes Tsukishima put his embarrassment on the back burner.

Feeling confident, thanks to the liquid courage, he leans closer. "I have a video too..."

And that is how they end upstairs in Oikawa's office with the door locked. Kuroo took a left instead of a right and ended up in Oikawa's office. Doesn't matter. They won't be in there long. Kuroo is sitting on the couch watching Tsukishima's video while the blond is seated behind Oikawa's desk covering his face with his hands. The room feels like it's spinning.

"Fuck...are you...is this you moaning?" Kuroo turns the volume up on the phone. Sure enough, soft moans can be heard. "You sound so sexy. Tsukki, I have to see you do this in person."

"Hell no!" Tsukishima sits up. "And you can't tell anyone about this!" He feels like he's in high school or something. When he sobers up he's going to hate himself. He's going to hate Kuroo too and avoid the man like the plague. Right now, he wants to know what Kuroo thinks. "...do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" Kuroo stands up, walks over to the desk, and sits on it. "I fucking love it. You're so tight too..."

"Aren't virgins supposed to be tight or some shit like that?" he remarks offhandedly.

Kuroo almost drops the phone. "Virgin? You're a virgin?"

Reaching for his phone, Tsukishima snatches it. He does not appreciate how Kuroo almost dropped his phone. "Yeah. Why so shocked?"

"Guess I never see any these days."

"You're talking like virgins are an endangered species or something. Not everyone _wants_ to have sex."

"I didn't mean it like that. Seriously, there's nothing wrong with being a virgin."

Tsukishima relaxes. He has no idea why he was so defensive just then. Alcohol will do that to you. "We should head back downstairs. They're probably looking for us." Probably not. Yamaguchi is having the time of his life dancing with one of his many crushes. His best friend isn't thinking about him.

"Sure. If that's what you want to do we can go back downstairs."

"And what if I don't want to go downstairs?"

"Then we don't have to go downstairs."

That wasn't what Tsukishima was asking. He wants to know if Kuroo is going to try anything. A part of him wants the man to. What's stopping Tsukishima from making a move? Who says virgins have to always fit the stereotype of being submissive, naive, and fumbling messes? Tsukishima wants to destroy that trope. But he's also hesitant because he doesn't know how far he wants things to go.

"You can never get the angle right, can you?" Kuroo asks conversationally.  "Having to resort to stroking your dick just to get off. Does it frustrate you? Being so close to that spot but never being able to fully reach it? When you're all done you feel cheated because you know that it's supposed to feel a whole lot better than what it did."

Tsukishima audibly gulps. The accuracy of it all makes him want to sob. The anal plug never really does it for him. There's the feeling of being filled, but it isn't quite enough. His arms are long enough to push the plug in and out while he jacks off, still, the task is so tiring. He never has the chance to just experience the sensation because he's too focused on aimlessly searching for the right angle.

Kuroo is closer now. He's leaning forward, the stance similar to a panther ready to pounce. "I can show you if you let me, Tsukki," his voice is a vulgar scrape in the dimly lit office. "Come home with me tonight..."

"I can't," Tsukishima manages to choke out. "Yamaguchi rode here with me. I can't just leave him."

"I'll call him a cab. Better yet, I'll have my driver pick all of us up. We'll make sure Oikawa and your friend both make it to their respective abodes. Then, I'll take you back to my place." 

The plan is gold, honestly. Not only will Kuroo make sure that everyone gets home safely, he'll be the generous man that he is and show Tsukishima the true pleasure of prostate stimulation. Who would want to turn that down?

"Okay. But not until Yamaguchi is safely home."

Kuroo's only response is to take out his phone and call his driver.

* * *

Yamaguchi is the first to be dropped off. Oikawa kisses him chastely on the cheek, pats him on the head and wishes him a goodnight. He's also given Yamaguchi a nickname: Freckles-chan. Yamaguchi is the happiest young adult in the world. He is fully aware that nothing will come from the crush, he's just happy that Oikawa isn't as stuck up as most people with his social status are.

Tsukishima also appreciates Oikawa for showing his best friend a good time. He walks Yamaguchi to the main door of the dorms where the Yamaguchi's roommate is waiting. After making sure his best friend is in good hands, he walks back to the limo. Oikawa is now fast asleep, head resting on Kuroo's lap.

"Tori is a cuddler." Kuroo is petting Oikawa's hair affectionately.

The nickname is new. He's never heard it used in regards to Oikawa, but Tsukishima ignores it. If Tsukishima didn't know any better, it seems as if the two men are closer than people think they are. He is admittedly jealous by the display. If only because he's horny and wants Kuroo's hands all over him instead. Still, he can tell that whatever Kuroo and Oikawa have is on a different level than mere sexual intimacy.

"Tadashi is the same way when he's drunk," Tsukishima shrugs. "They're both a couple of babies."

Kuroo laughs.

Dropping Oikawa off takes longer than it did with Yamaguchi. Kuroo has to undress the man, tuck him in, and then hang up his tuxedo. Oikawa is high maintenance even when he's out cold. They'll both deal with the consequences of ditching their own event early in the morning. At least their employees are competent enough to handle things for the remainder of the night.

During the ride to Kuroo's place, Tsukishima wonders what in the hell is he thinking. Kuroo is the same guy who went to extreme measures just to get in his pants, now he's going to just let the man in. Well, this is Tsukishima's decision. He isn't being cornered like he was in the library. The decision is his and his alone. Or is the alcohol influencing his decision?

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Kuroo places a hand on Tsukishima's knee, giving it a comforting squeeze. "It's not too late for me to tell him to take you home."

The hand on his knee feels like burning coal. Kuroo isn't even touching him provocatively, but Tsukishima's skin starts heating up all over. He's still conflicted. Akiteru always told him to never go through with something unless he's 100 % certain it's what he wants to do. Right now, Tsukishima is sitting on a good 85% with his decision.

"It's not that I don't want to," Tsukishima tries to explain because he thinks he owes Kuroo an explanation. "I'm just...Fuck! I don't know. I'm drunk. You're drunk. This feels like something we should do sober."

Kuroo opens his mouth, then the car stops. Looking out the windows he sees that they're at his house. He didn't even realize they'd been riding that long. "Well, this is me..."

"This is your house?" Tsukishima knew Kuroo was loaded, but damn. "Oikawa's spot is nice don't get me wrong, but, wow you live in a damn mansion."

"Oikawa is only living there until the penthouses downtown is completed. This house belonged to my parents." Kuroo leaves it at that. "If you come inside it doesn't mean you're obligated to give me any ass. I can tell that you're not sure about this. So, just let me get out of this tux and I'll take you home."

"Okay..."

There are no family portraits on the walls. In fact, the mansion's walls are surprisingly bare, except for artwork here and there. Kuroo said it once belonged to his parents, but there isn't a homey feel to it at all. Tsukishima waits in the lavish den while Kuroo changes upstairs. There's a white fur rug in front of the fireplace that he wants to lay on.

He's drunk so fuck it.

Tsukishima crawls off the couch on hands and knees. The rug is so soft he sighs when his cheek rests on it. Has Kuroo ever fucked anyone on this rug? Tsukishima hopes so. Because no one should pass this up. His glasses start to annoy him. Tsukishima takes them off, placing them somewhere on the floor. He doesn't even realize he's fallen asleep until he feels a hand rubbing his back.

Kuroo is sitting next to him, petting him. "Shit, you're adorable."

"Shut up."

"Your hair is so curly now too."

"Sweat from the club," Tsukishima mutters. "Can I sleep here?"

"Right here on the rug?"

"Yeah."

"My bed is softer."

Tsukishima laughs because the comment came out like a bad pickup line. "You're just trying to get me in your bed." He props up on his elbow, peering up at Kuroo through thick lashes. "Nice try, asshole."

Kuroo is transfixed. Without the lens covering them, Tsukishima's eyes are just as vibrant as he expected. He continues to stare, a soft small playing at the corners of his mouth. "I can't allow my guest to sleep on the floor, Tsukki. What kind of host would I be?"

"Fine. I can't sleep in this tux, though. Give me clothes," he demands. He tries to sit up, and adds, "Akiteru paid too much for this tux."

"Akiteru?"

"My brother."

"Small world. I've actually met him before. Your brother is pretty hot." Kuroo moves to help Tsukishima stand. "Too bad he's like the straightest guy on the planet. Oikawa confirmed it."

Well, there is the answer to Tsukishima's suspicions about his older brother. Maybe Akiteru is really too absorbed in his work, not secretly screwing his best friend. Tsukishima shamelessly puts all his weight on Kuroo. He doesn't even try to help. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Only child."

There is no such thing as boundaries right now. Tsukishima presses on with the inquiry. "You said this house belonged to your parents. Past tense..." He at least helps Kuroo carry him by moving his feet once they reach the stairs, he isn't a complete asshole.

"You're awfully chatty when you're drunk. I'm not sure if I like this side of your or not. This was our vacation home. Parents divorced when I was fifteen after my mom was caught having an affair with a colleague. Dad died two years ago and left this house in my name. My mom now lives in Kyoto with her husband. The same guy she cheated on my dad with. Anything else you would like to know, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima now knows more than he should. "Sorry...I'll shut up now."

They step into Kuroo's bedroom. It's obviously not the master bedroom, still, it's relatively spacious. Tsukishima is prepared to climb in bed, fully dressed. Until Kuroo offers him some clothes to wear. Tsukishima isn't too drunk to be completely shocked that any of this is happening right now. He's in Kuroo Tetsurou's house. In his bedroom about to undress in front of him. 

"Don't look," Tsukishima childishly glares once he starts to undress. "Turn around."

"Dude, I just watched a minute and twenty-two-second video of you fucking yourself with an anal plug."

That completely slipped Tsukishima's mind. "Oh my god. That really happened? Thought it was like a dream or something. You can't tell anybody. I swear I'll fight you!" He says this while struggling to take off his blazer. The threat isn't scary whatsoever.

Kuroo laughs to prove just that. "Here, let me help you. You look like a pterodactyl."

"Did you know that a pterodactyl's wingspan is 12 meters?" Tsukishima drops the random fact smugly. "Yeah, bet you didn't know that."

Kuroo places his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. Drunk Tsukishima is the absolute best. Kuroo helps the younger male get undressed. Once Tsukishima is only in his boxers he insists that he is fine as is. He completely disregards the fact that he demanded Kuroo to give him clothes only moments ago. Apparently, the blond is very indecisive when he's under the influence. 

They shouldn't have sex tonight. Kuroo concludes. Tsukishima has no idea what he wants right now which is understandable. 

"Are you sure you don't want to put anything else on? Maybe a shirt?" Kuroo isn't too excited about getting in bed with his crush while said crush is half-naked. Especially since it's clear that Tsukishima isn't ready to have sex. "What about a pair of sweats?"

"Just shut up and get in the bed."

Kuroo watches Tsukishima throw his duvet back, and climb in the bed. "Oh my god! You were right...so much softer..." he purrs.

Tsukishima Kei fucking purrs while nuzzling the pillow that Kuroo usually sleeps on. Why are the gods trying to punish him? Kuroo knows he isn't shit but this is just downright unfair. He keeps his sweatpants on, removes his pullover, and only wears a tank top. He gets in the bed, keeping a safe distance between them.

Apparently, Tsukishima doesn't appreciate that. He takes it upon himself to scoot closer to Kuroo, placing his ass on the man's crotch, and forcing Kuroo's arm around his waist. Kuroo can only stare as a blond head of curls snuggles closer to him. He thinks that maybe he can survive the night if he just falls asleep now. He is about to do so when Tsukishima turns around, their faces are dangerously close.

"Your bed feels amazing," Tsukishima practically swoons. "Thread count?"

"One thousand."

Tsukishima scowls for no real reason at all. "How many people have you screwed in this bed?" He's jealous again and doesn't know why. His emotions are all over the place tonight. He's always been a moody, chatty drunk. 

"Three." 

The honesty catches Tsukishima off guard. He didn't even expect an answer to the question. "Only three? Are you saying you don't bring just anyone here often?"

"Only the ones I _really_ like." Like Oikawa, and Daichi for instance. "Are you jealous, Tsukki?" The teasing tone is back.

"...Course not."

Kuroo hums quietly. His hands find their way to Tsukishima hips, his thumb trace circles on the blond's hipbones. "Can I kiss you, Tsukki?" He's been wanting to kiss Tsukishima since the minor celebrity tried to hit on him earlier that night. He still wishes he could've kissed Tsukishima in front of everyone, letting it be known that the leggy blond belonged to him. Yet, that's not the truth.

For the first time since taking the shots, Tsukishima has nothing to say. No snarky remark, or anything. He coyly nods his head to give his consent.

Kuroo kisses him. It's a chaste kiss more than anything but the gentle brush of their lips stabs through Kuroo, warming him everywhere. His hands come up to frame Tsukishima's face and he presses kisses on the blond quickly. Slow kisses, then harder kisses, at the corner of his mouth and one that sucks lightly on his lower lip which Tsukishima feels all down his body, making him gasp in pleasure.

Kuroo deepens the kiss, his tongue delving inside of Tsukishima's mouth. Tsukishima hands grip Kuroo's shirt as he pulls the man closer. He doesn't fully register his actions when he moves to his back, and guides Kuroo to settle between his legs. He definitely doesn't hear himself moaning once the club owner latches on to his neck, sucking a bruise into the pale skin.

They're both painfully hard now. Tsukishima lewdly rocks his hips up, bringing their erections together in search of more friction. It'll be so easy to get rid of the fabric between them. Kuroo could have him stretched and open in record time. That's what Tsukishima's mind is whispering to him. All he has to do is say the word. He already knows that Kuroo wants him.

"We should stop." Surprisingly, Kuroo is the one to say this. He sits up on his elbows, gazing down at Tsukishima with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Come on, Kuroo. I know you want to fuck me. Now's your chance..."

"I don't want to do this if you'll only regret it in the morning."

"Who cares about any of that? So long as you get yours, what's the point?"

Kuroo wants to defend himself. But, that's exactly how it's always been for him. He's never cared about if his partner possibly regretting things or not. As long as the sex is consensual on both ends, that's been enough for him. This time is different. He even told Tsukishima things that only close friends know about him. None of his one night stands know anything about his private life. The Wikipedia page only knew small details but not nearly enough.

Tsukishima can tell that he hit a nerve. For the second time that night, he apologizes; which is so incongruous to his usual nonchalant disposition. "Sorry. I just thought you wanted me too..."

"I do. Trust me. But, only when you're sober."

"Just my luck I had to catch you after you gave up on being a fuckboy," he snorts. It's clear he's only joking.

Kuroo is relieved. He'd assumed he ruined more than just the mood. For instance the small friendship budding between them. "If you're still interested tomorrow, I will gladly fuck you until you can't walk, Tsukki."

"I'll hold you to that."

. . .

The next morning Tsukishima wakes up with a serious boner. Last night is fuzzy. He only remembers taking a lot of shots. But he can sort through his distorted memory later. Now, he needs to take care of his morning wood. Eyes still closed, Tsukishima slides his hand in his boxers. He'll make this quick. Absently, Tsukishima notes that he doesn't hear the familiar sound of Akaashi's music that plays religiously every morning.

He doesn't ponder on it for long especially since there's another hand touching his bare chest. "Need a hand," a deep voice asks. Whoever the person is they sound like a shady car salesman or a crossroads demon. Two fuckers who know how to sweet talk people into selling their souls.

Tsukishima bites his lips and keeps his eyes closed because he's certain this is only a fantasy he's conjured. He nods his head frantically, almost as if he's begging the possibly supernatural being to get him off. The hand wrapped around his cock is soon replaced by something a lot more satisfying. In his sleep-muddled mind, the pleasure is enhanced.

Tsukishima is getting his dick sucked by a crossroads demon. At least that is what he thinks. Did he fall asleep watching that one American series with the two hot brothers who hunt monsters? Akaashi loves that show so he wouldn't be surprised if he did.

The wet heat is momentarily lost; Tsukishima definitely pouts. "Hmm, Tsukki," the unknown being hums appreciatively. Then Tsukishima's cock is taken deeper.

 _Tsukki._ Only two people call him that. There's no way Yamaguchi is sucking his dick right now so it has to be the other person. Tsukishima's eyes snap open. He stares at a high ceiling, eyes focusing on the light in the room as everything gradually comes back to him. He isn't in his room he knows that much.

When he glances down and spots a dark, messy bedhead he almost freaks out. But then Kuroo brushes Tsukishima's entrance with his thumb, the blond's mind short circuits. Instinctively, he pushes his hips down in search of the digit. He wants it inside of him now.

Kuroo chuckles. "Not yet. This will have to do for now."

Before Tsukishima can protest Kuroo's nose is pressed against his lower stomach. Kuroo is flawlessly deep-throating with no signs of gagging. Tsukishima's hips rock forward, and only then does Kuroo ease up, only slightly. There's so much saliva now. He uses his right hand to add to the pleasure. Tears prickle at the corner of Kuroo's eyes as he continues to suck; he's clearly loving it, though.

Tsukishima has the sudden urge to fuck Kuroo's mouth. Yet decides against it. He doesn't last long anyway. Tsukishima comes all over Kuroo's pretty face. The sight is photo worthy. Tsukishima wants the image set as his lock screen on his phone.

"Guess I'll have to wash my face again," Kuroo mutters while he licks semen off his fingers like it's vanilla icing. "Good morning, beautiful." He smiles, with semen still plastered on his face.

Tsukishima wants to glare, but can only manage a lazy smile. "How did I get here?" Because that's what's important after an awesome blowjob from a guy he has a huge crush on. Nice going, Kei.

Kuroo stands up, he's fully dressed in casual clothes. Clearly, he's been up for quite some time. "Long story. Tell you after I freshen up again. You're free to shower if you'd like."

A shower does sound divine. Tsukishima isn't too concerned about last night's events. His ass doesn't hurt so that's a good sign. Intuition is telling him that he's _safe_ here with Kuroo. Tsukishima would really like to know how they ended up that way.

Shower first. Recap of last night later.

Tsukishima follows the sound of running water. The bathroom is really nice, yet simple. Clothes are neatly folded on the sink with a toothbrush on top. Kuroo is also near the sink brushing his teeth. When he's done, he gestures to the pile of clothes.

"I didn't know what would fit so you have options. The toothbrush is new, towels are in the cabinet over there." He points at everything Tsukishima will need. "Holler if you need me."

Once the door is closed, Tsukishima debates on locking it. Only because he always locks the door no matter where he is. Although he doesn't want Kuroo to get the wrong idea. He doubts Kuroo will interrupt him while he's showering. He decides to leave it unlocked. One look at his appearance in the mirror tells him that he was hammered last night.

Noticing two dark spots on his neck, he leans over the sink. Kuroo, the bastard. He left two, very noticeable passion marks on Tsukishima's neck. He'll have to borrow some foundation from Akaashi and prays it matches his complexion. His glasses are also nowhere in sight. Tsukishima isn't necessarily blind without them, things just aren't as clear.

He can manage without them until after he showers and freshens up. As expected the shower is everything and then some. There are different shower gel and shampoo on the ledge. Tsukishima randomly picks up an opaque bottle, sniffs it, and then puts it on. The goal is to wash any of last night's transgressions away.

Though it is a shame to wash away the remnants of Kuroo's saliva from his cock. A moment like that deserves to be preserved for all time. Seriously, how did Tsukishima get here? Washing his ass in a marble shower, using Givenchy shower gel, and waking up with one of the most desirable bachelors in Seijoh sucking his dick. Feels like he's still dreaming.

He needs to call Yamaguchi to check on him. There's a small memory of him walking the man up to his dorm. So at least Yamaguchi made it to his dorm.

After drying off, Tsukishima looks at the clothes. There's a pair of jeans and an expensive looking turtleneck. He rolls his eyes at the turtleneck. Until he remembers the two large hickeys on his neck. Kuroo is a considerate bastard at least.

Dressed like the author of a popular mystery novel, Tsukishima walks out of the steamy bathroom. Everything fits him just fine. The turtleneck is comfortable and the jeans make his ass look great. Yes, he checked. Is Kuroo ever getting his clothes back?

That'll be a _fuck no_ for 500 Alex!

On one of the bedside tables is his phone, glasses, as well as his wallet. Kuroo really knows how to play the role of a competent host. Tsukishima is surprised. He has four missed calls from Akiteru, ten text messages from Yamaguchi. Just for the hell of it, he reads Yamaguchi's texts first.

. . .

 **[Yamaguchi Tadashi:]** _Just want to remind you...Last night was lit! I danced with Oikawa Tooru!_

 **[Yamaguchi Tadashi:]** _The Grand King told me I was cute. Do you fucking hear me?_

 **[Yamaguchi Tadashi:]** _THE GRAND KING THINKS I'M CUTE!_

 **[Yamaguchi Tadashi:]** _I think I asked him to take my virginity. Pretty sure I threw it at him._

 **[Yamaguchi Tadashi:]** _Oikawa told me straight up that he was trash and that if he fucked me I would never leave him alone. He's probably right._

 **[Yamaguchi Tadashi:]** _I was willing to risk it. Now that I've sobered up glad I didn't. Oikawa is still awesome, okay. Kinda weirded out by how deep his voice gets when he's being serious. Also find it really sexy. Maybe I need Jesus? Who knows?_

 **[Yamaguchi Tadashi:]** _In conclusion Oikawa Tooru deserves to be happy. I want that for him._

 **[Yamaguchi Tadashi:]** _Anyway..._

 **[Yamaguchi Tadashi:]** _CALL ME SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT HOW YOU WENT HOME WITH KUROO LAST NIGHT. Work is slow call me whenever._

 **[Yamaguchi Tadashi:]** _Oh btw. Akiteru said to call him ASAP! Your parents are already here. Meant to tell you that first. Sorry!_

. . .

Fucking Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima has no clue how he managed to forget such an important detail about his parents visiting.

From experience, he knows how much they hate having to wait. Reluctantly he gives Akiteru a call. The call is brief; his brother tells him to come to his apartment as soon as possible. As expected their parents want to know why he's an hour and a half late.

Well, maybe, just maybe, it's because their asses are here two whole hours ahead of the agreed upon time. Tsukishima is already annoyed and he hasn't even seen his parents yet. They always expect everyone to accommodate them. It's annoying as hell.

"Those jeans look way better on you," Kuroo says. He walks up behind Tsukishima wrapping his arms around his waist. "You smell like me too..."

The action is affectionate. More affectionate than Tsukishima ever thought Kuroo could be. He hates to admit that he likes it. Tsukishima leans into the embrace. It feels right - no, it feels perfect. When he realizes that he moves away.

"Um, I need to leave," Tsukishima says. "My parents are in town. I forgot we were supposed to meet like an hour ago." He lies. He doesn't want to tell anyone that his parents are so entitled that they pop up without notifying anyone of their change of plans. AND, they have the audacity to be impatient. It doesn't seem like a good idea to reveal how much he dislikes his parents so early on.

Kuroo purses his lips, almost as if he doesn't fully believe Tsukishima. But, he keeps his thoughts to himself. "Okay, I can drop you off."

Tsukishima quickly thinks it over. Kuroo is only going to drop him off at Akiteru's apartment, not come upstairs to meet his parents. If on the off chance his parents see him being dropped off he can probably think of a lie. Unless... "In the limo?" That could be a problem.

"No. I'm going to drive."

"You drive a red Maserati."

"And?"

Tsukishima wants to explain to Kuroo that if his parents saw him stepping out of that car, they were going to interrogate the hell out of him. Perhaps he's overthinking the situation. It's just a ride."Nevermind. That's fine."

"Good. Come on, I'll fill you in on last night during the drive." 

Tsukishima isn't ready to hear about all the times he embarrassed himself last night, though he is positive that there are plenty of times. The word pterodactyl is floating around his mind and he just knows that he did _the thing._  

The thing when he drops a random fact about dinosaurs. God, he really hopes not. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer and will be the final chapter!


	4. Fucking Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things: In one scene instead of Yen I used USD. You'll know the scene when you read it. Also, there is angst in the beginning. Angst seems mandatory for this pairing. But it's nothing too heavy. Happy Reading~

 Tsukishima blankly stares out the tinted windows of the Maserati while Kuroo gives his own, explicit rendition of last night's events. Kuroo starts at the beginning of the night when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi arrived at the club. According to Kuroo, Tsukishima walked through the door of the private lounge and flung himself on him like one of his groupies.

"Oh my god, Kuroo, you look so fucking hot tonight," Kuroo poorly mimics all of the drunk people he usually encounters at the club, rather than the blond sitting on the passenger's side. "I want to do a split on your dick! Fuck me, right here, right now," he pauses, going back into his own voice. "And, I was like... Whoa, chill, Tsukki. Let's take this to a more private location. That's how we ended up back at my spot..."

Of course, Kuroo straight up fabricates the entire evening. Tsukishima is so done; he continues staring out the window, wondering why he doesn't just open the door and roll out into oncoming traffic. It's better than having to sit through another minute of Kuroo's bullshit. He also hates how much he wants to laugh right now. Kuroo is hilarious, but he doesn't want to admit it.

"...being the gentleman that I am, I made sure Freckles and Oikawa made it home safely. Then, we went back to my crib, you were like...trying to suck the skin off my dick as soon as we stepped through the door. I was like, dayuumm, Tsukki..."

"Kuroo." Tsukishima has had enough. "Does any of that sound like some shit I would do? Stop fucking around and tell the truth. I remember everything leading up to the shots of gasoline. I'm pretty sure it's not regular Vodka you assholes are selling in there. I just want to know how I ended up at your home, with my dick in your mouth this morning."

This is the side of Tsukishima that Kuroo likes. Not the overly formal, damp, slice of bread he likes to portray himself as. Chuckling, he agrees to stop bullshitting. "After I watched a minute and twenty-two-second video of you shoving a plug up your tight ass, I offered to show you what it would feel like if I gave you something way longer and thicker."

Tsukishima pales."You have got to be shitting me..." He mumbles under his breath. He prays that Kuroo is just being an asshole again, and not talking about the video that he totally forgot to delete.

Retrieving his phone, he goes through his camera roll. And there it is. The first thing Tsukishima notes when he glimpses at the video is that it is exactly one minute and twenty-two seconds long. How in the hell did Kuroo remember that? He also wants to, like, not exist right now.

Kuroo stops at a red light. Glancing over at Tsukishima, he smirks. "Who knew little Tsukki was so naughty? You were moaning and everything. It's Pornhub worthy, truly."

"Fuck you."

"In due time," he replies easily. "We already made plans, or did you forget about that as well?"

If the ground somehow opens up and swallows them both, Tsukishima will die happy. Because he will be free of this situation. There is no way in hell that he showed Kuroo a video of himself doing anything, let alone fucking himself with an anal plug. He also made plans with the man, apparently. There is also the fact that Kuroo has been calling him "Tsukki" all morning and he hasn't corrected the man. Somehow his subconscious is really chill about all this. Tsukishima is still freaking out on the surface because, fuck, he shouldn't be so lax about this entire situation.

"Do you seriously not remember anything about last night?" asks Kuroo. He's still smirking slyly, yet there is a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Similar to Oikawa, Kuroo acts exactly how people expect him to act. But there are different layers to both Kuroo and Oikawa who are often treated like celebrities. Technically they are. Industry isn't the only business they own together. It more than likely won't be the last. Still, despite the fame and what comes with it. They're still people.

Last night, Kuroo shared things with Tsukishima. It'll really suck if the man doesn't remember any of it. Seeing that Kuroo enjoys being such a guarded bastard, he should feel relieved by this possibility. He doesn't.

"Yeah, I remember some things," Tsukishima remembers more than he's letting on, honestly. He just isn't ready to face reality head on. "I remember you not taking advantage of my drunk ass. Thanks?" He doesn't mean for it to come out like a question. But shit happens.

"I'm not as bad as you think."

"I know."

Kuroo quickly looks over at Tsukishima, their eyes lock. The air between them changes, it's buzzing, like that little space between magnets that are too far apart. One small movement from either side is all it'll take for them to crash smack into each other. It's weird as hell. Kuroo averts his gaze first, focusing on the road ahead like he should be doing since he's, you know, driving. 

Tsukishima opts to stare out of the window again. He makes sure to stay on his side of the car where it's safer. The atmosphere feels strange whenever he's too close to Kuroo. He doesn't like how unsettled it makes him.

Their destination is vastly approaching. Tsukishima is glad because he is in need of some serious space so he can think clearly. On one side, he wants to act like last night never happened. He is talented at fronting. Like insanely good. However, Tsukishima also knows that when he's drunk, he is the _real_ Tsukishima Kei. He showed Kuroo that video because he wants Kuroo to see how tight, and needy his ass is. He agreed to go home with Kuroo because he's honestly ready to cash in his V-card.

His uncertainty stemmed from his desire to actually remember his first time. Tsukishima isn't romantic in the sense that he wants his first time to be special, with candles and 90s R&B playing in the background. Still, he wants to be able to look back on the memory, and not have to determine if certain things happened or not.

After his first time, sign Tsukishima the fuck up for some drunk, unemotional sex. Again, it all falls back on his strict parents. Blame them for the ridiculous curfews, their overbearing nature, and close-mindedness. Thanks to them, Tsukishima is just buzzing with untapped slut potential.

"We're here," Kuroo announces as he parallel parks outside of the ritzy apartments.

Blinking rapidly, Tsukishima returns to himself. What in the fuck was he even thinking about just then?  Oh. That's right. He was thinking about being fucked by the asshole sitting next to him. He swears he needs to find god and fast.

"Thanks...for everything." Now how does Tsukishima tell Kuroo that he wants to pick up where they left off this morning without seeming too eager. "So..." Yeah, nice going, Kei. You're off to a real great start.

As if reading his mind, Kuroo retrieves a business card out of thin air. He leans closer, placing the card in Tsukishima's hand. "Just let me know when you're ready," he says quietly.

Kuroo's voice sounds like liquid gold, especially during times like this. Even though he knows it's a bad idea, Tsukishima inhales Kuroo's cologne. Immediately his head starts to swim. The amount of sexual tension between them is far too much. It's insane. Tsukishima also leans closer, resting his elbow on the console.

"As I remember correctly you promised to fuck me until I couldn't walk. Are you still up for that?"

The boldness surprises Kuroo. He recovers quickly. "I'm a man of my word." He actually is. Despite his many flaws, Kuroo keeps his promises. He's sure to never promise anything he can't deliver on. Like a relationship, for instance. "You're full of surprises, Tsukki. I try not to fuck with virgins, you know..."

"Why is that?" Tsukishima feels like he already knows the answer.

"You know what they say," Kuroo drawls. "Virgins tend to be clingy." He only has the experience to go off of. Oikawa was clingy. Daichi was clingy. Even Kuroo was clingy with the unmentionable he gave himself to. It's natural.

Another trope about virgins. Surprise surprise. Tsukishima thinks it really depends on the situation. But what does he know anyway? He makes a decision right then and there to ruin whatever outlook Kuroo has on life in general.

"Is your dick magic or something?" Tsukishima asks, watching his own hand raise up and brush the pad of his thumb across Kuroo's lower lip before letting his hand drop. "I highly doubt that."

Kuroo is fully aware that he's being goaded. The thing is, he doesn't give a shit. He'll gladly play into Tsukishima's hands because, in the end, it'll be Kuroo who gets the last laugh like always. He stares at Tsukishima for a frozen second. "Fuck it," he says both hands fisting in Tsukishima's hair, pulling their lips together in what was definitely NOT a gentle kiss.

Kuroo's lips bruise into Tsukishima's, forcing them open as he thrusts his tongue into Tsukishima's mouth, not bothering for permission. Tsukishima doesn't know what kind of, Gone with the Wind, ass response Kuroo thought he was going to get out of him. But he doesn't plan on being a simpering maiden and just melting into the leather seats. Tsukishima shifts his body forward, shoving Kuroo roughly up against his seat, his own knuckles brushing against the headrest as his hands tangle in the dark locks of Kuroo's hair. He derives a sadistic amount of glee from the whimper he pulls from Kuroo.

The tables have been turned. Who said virgins can't be enticing?

Their teeth click together as their mouths press closer, their tongues sliding wetly against each other, fucking each other's mouths ruthlessly. Tsukishima almost forgets the reason why they're in Kuroo's car right now. He's thinking about how easy it'll be to convince Kuroo to drive back to his place and fuck him cross-eyed.

They only break away because breathing is important. Breathing labored, lips were swollen, Kuroo and Tsukishima's faces are still close, their eyes locked. It's a romantic moment, like the ones in cheesy movies.

And, just like in the cheesy movies, someone comes and fucks it all up.

There's a tap on the passenger side window. Kuroo's initial reaction is to kick the shit out of whoever has the audacity to even touch his car. Irritation is written all over his face. Tsukishima turns around, a deep scowl already set in place aimed at the asshole who interrupted them.

That _asshole_ is none other than his mother.

Tsukishima's heart drops past his stomach, and right out of his ass. Well, this is one way to come out of the closet.

"You know this chick?" Kuroo is clearly annoyed. His car is like his child. There's a smudge on the glass now, and he is seething.

"That _chick_ is my fucking mother."

Kuroo's mouth forms a silent 'O'. Yeah, things are definitely awkward now. Tsukishima's mother steps away from the door, hands on her hips while she impatiently waits for her son to get out of the car to explain himself. Tsukishima is tempted to tell Kuroo to drive. Drive fast and don't look back. Still, his mother hasn't made a scene yet so that's a good sign. He decides it'll be best if Kuroo is at least out of earshot from the scolding he is sure to get.

"I'll talk to you later," Tsukishima quickly says, opening the door to the car and getting out without waiting for a response.

Kuroo doesn't bother offering to meet the parents. That's not his style.

Tsukishima is relieved when Kuroo drives off. Now, he can deal with his family. He just didn't need Kuroo having a front row seat to the Dr. Phil special that's about to take place. He knows he must be a sight to see with his ruffled hair, crooked glasses, and swollen lips. Yeah, there's no denying what he's been doing.

His mother is fuming. Face red, arms crossed, she's the poster woman for disapproving parents all around the world. "Who was that? And why were you two kissing?" her voice is raised, yet it somehow manages to not be too loud. "Kei, are you gay?!"

There are so many questions. Tsukishima doesn't know if she wants them answered in the order they were asked, or if she's only looking for an answer to the last question. His heart is rattling against his rib cage, painfully so. He never wanted this to happen like this. He thinks it would have been less nerve wrecking if his mother didn't actually see the truth rather than him just telling her.

To make matters worse, his father walks up. Akiteru is right behind him. His older brother takes one look at Tsukishima, and he knows what's going on.

"Answer me!" His mother screams to the top of her lungs.

Now, this is the woman who raised him. Tsukishima wondered when she would come out. He figures her initial shock finally wore off.

"What's going on?" his father demands.

"Tell your father what you were doing, Kei! Tell him about that _man_ you were kissing!"

The expression on his father's face can only be described in one word: Disgust.

"Kei, is that true?"

Lying is pointless. Either he gets it all out now or he continues with the charade. He's known for years that his parents aren't going to accept him. Better to get it out of the way. "Yes," his voice cracks. Tsukishima clears his throat, pushing down the lump in his throat. He flinches when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Akiteru is there showing his support like he's done since Tsukishima first found out he was gay. He's here now as promised. "Yes. I'm gay."

Shit gets really ugly after the confession. Both of his parents are loud now, yelling their shared disappointment. They blame Akiteru for keeping it from them. They blame themselves for being bad parents.

His father says, "Well, can you just stop? It's unnatural! If our friends find out, how are we going to explain this to them? Did you even take your mother and I into consideration?"

Akiteru surprises everyone. He fucking snaps. "Can you two just stop being ignorant, bigoted, and overall terrible people? I fucking doubt it! You know what, get the fuck out of here! Brunch is canceled! You've both overstayed your welcome! I can't stand the sight of you two right now. If you have a problem with Kei, then you have one with me!"

Tsukishima can only stand there. He stares at his brother, wide-eyed and overflowing with admiration. This is _his_ big brother, defending him, protecting him from their parents. And, it's everything.

His parents are understandably shocked that their golden child would talk to them like that. They're also disappointed that Akiteru supports Tsukishima. They try to force Tsukishima to come back home with them in hopes of disciplining him enough to get the gay out of him, or something equally ludicrous.

Akiteru tells them that Kei is perfect the way he is, fuck you very much.

People are standing around watching the family fall apart. It's really embarrassing. Tsukishima does not care because he has the best big brother in the world. When his parents leave, Akiteru and Tsukishima go upstairs to the apartment. As soon as the door is closed, Tsukishima legs give out. He's crying so hard, his body is trembling.

"Why can't they...why can't they just love me for me?" he sobs uncontrollably. Yeah, they're horrible people, but they're still his parents. If his parents can't even love him, damn he's screwed. That's what he's thinking at the moment.

Akiteru never leaves his side. He comforts Kei. He even cries with Kei. They cry it out. It's ugly and heartfelt. The brother bonding moment that they have never had, yet always needed. After countless times of assuring his younger brother that everything will be okay, Akiteru calls Yamaguchi's job, he tells the manager that it's a family emergency.

Yamaguchi is there in fifteen minutes, still dressed in his work clothes. When he arrives, he and Tsukishima cry it out. They cry themselves to sleep in Akiteru's bed. So much crying occurs that it's exhausting. All three of them spend the majority of the day in the bed. It's a King, so they're comfy enough.

Things won't be easy after this. Tsukishima knows this. Lucky for Tsukishima he has two awesome brothers.

* * *

Three days pass.

Kuroo doesn't hear from Tsukishima at all. No big deal. He's a very busy man. Instead of lazing around all day, moping over tight asses, Kuroo handles business. He meets with clients, potential investors, and anyone who can help make him and Oikawa richer. Their goal is still the same as it's always been.

Make enough money that people will stop comparing their success to the success of their parents. Oikawa's mother is a well-known fashion designer, his father is a real estate developer. Kuroo's father was a lawyer whose clients ranged from politicians to heads of Yakuza syndicates. And, let's be real, the politicians and the Yakuza heads were almost, always, one in the same. His father had wanted Kuroo to follow in his footsteps. Obviously, Kuroo passed on that.

Long story short: Oikawa and Kuroo are two rich kids who want to make a name for themselves. Industry isn't the only business they own. They own a Love Hotel and a Host Club in Tokyo. After the success of the birthday party they both bailed on, Industry's second-floor renovations have started. Soon they'll be hosting all kinds of events.

Despite their romantic past, their business partnership is the closest thing to perfect. Oikawa understands Kuroo's vision and vice versa. That's important with any partnership. Kuroo and Oikawa normally take turns checking in on their other _children_. Except lately, Kuroo has been the only one doing so. While he is understanding of Oikawa's predicament, he is also having trouble trying to balance everything on his own.

On the drive back from Tokyo, Kuroo gives Oikawa a call. When the man doesn't pick up, he decides to pay him a visit.

All of the lights are out in the apartment when Kuroo opens the front door. No surprise there. When Oikawa is home alone, he stays in his bedroom. Kuroo thinks he might be sleeping. That's what he hopes. He suggested they both make rounds together. Oikawa said he didn't want to. He gets like that these days. Mood swings. One day he's himself again, the next he's someone unrecognizable.

Tonight appears to be one of those nights.

When Kuroo steps on broken glass, he panics. There is no point in pretending otherwise. He fucking loses it. His heart stops, his hands tremble and he turns on every single light he can get his hands on.

"Tooru!" Every time a light is turned on, he scans the floor and walls for blood. He sees none, still, that doesn't calm his nerves. "Tooru!"

Kuroo runs into Oikawa's bedroom. He sees Oikawa sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Relieved, he runs over to the man. "Fuck, Tooru! What have you been doing?"

Yawning, Oikawa runs his fingers through his hair. "I was sleeping. Obviously." He sits up against the headboard. There are dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. He looks as if he's been either crying or drinking. More than likely both.

"There's broken glass in the living room..."

"I took all of the mirrors out. Guess I didn't clean up good enough," he laughs sheepishly.

"You...took all of the mirrors out? Why?"

"Mirrors are overrated." Oikawa shrugs. "How are our children doing? I read an article about the Host Club..." He notices the blank expression on Kuroo's face, and he closes his mouth.

"You smashed them all out didn't you?"

"Kuroo..."

Kuroo curses under his breath. It's happening all over again. Whenever Oikawa seems to be getting better, he stumbles, falling back into his old habits. Except it's never been this extreme. "Pack a bag, you're staying with me tonight."

Rolling his eyes, Oikawa crosses his arms over his chest and makes himself comfortable. A clear indicator that he doesn't plan on going anywhere. "I don't need a babysitter. I smashed out all the mirrors, so fucking what? It's not a cause for alarm."

"You smashed them out because you can't stand the sight of yourself! You're still allowing Terushima to control your life!"

"Fuck you! You don't get to act like you give a fuck about me now!" Oikawa is furious; it's a rare sight even for his close friends. His angelic features are twisted into a resentful glower. "It was you! You're the reason why I even gave him the time of day! Yeah, I thought he was hot. The whole tongue ring thing was cool. No one at our uptight little private school had one. I thought the shit was cute! But, I only dated him so I could get over what you did to me! You fucking ruined me, Tetsurou!"

"Don't blame me for this! You knew what the fuck it was from the start, Tooru!" Kuroo yells back. They're in each other's faces now. Only a few people can get Kuroo this riled up. Oikawa has always been one of them. "I hate what that asshole did to you. I really do. But, you aren't going to pin this on me! Terushima deceived me too!"

Oikawa laughs. It's humorless, bitter. "Someone pulled a fast one on Kuroo Tetsurou? Wow, that's a first."

"Same goes for the all knowing Grand King. Looks like we're both pathetic."

It's silent after that. Then, they laugh. They go from at each other's throats to laughing like old friends in a matter of seconds. Insane fuckers.

"I miss him," Oikawa confesses, his voice a bare breath of sound. "I need him, Tetsurou. No one else is going to put up with me. Terushima knows me best. He...knows what I like and he..." Choking on a sob, he crawls closer to Kuroo. "He knows how to make me feel pretty when no one else can. Who else is going to put up with me? Who would want to?

Kuroo can't even recognize Oikawa right now. This can't be the same boy he was crazy about in high school. As pitiful as the sight is, Kuroo can't look away. Because this _is_ Oikawa. He's just having a rough time right now. It happens to the best of us. "You don't _need_ anyone, Tooru. Definitely not that waste of space..."

Oikawa straddles Kuroo's hips. "Make me feel pretty, Tetsurou. Just like you used to. Remember that?" Unchecked tears roll down his face as he smiles. "You once told me I was perfect like I was made for you. You used to fuck me on the weekends since my parents were always out of town. Little did I know you were also fucking Daichi during the weekday. It was easy two-timing us since he went to a different school. You never were shit, you know that right?"

"You don't want me, Tooru. You just want to forget." Kuroo's hands caress Oikawa's hip anyway.

"True. I really am over you. But you're the only one here...I want to feel pretty and you always made me feel so fucking beautiful."

The offer is tempting. Only because Kuroo still has a soft spot for Oikawa. That's one thing about Kuroo. Once he falls in love, he loves that person forever. He still loves Oikawa. Probably always will. Nonetheless, this thing with Oikawa is different.

There are several reasons why fucking Oikawa is a bad idea. The main reason being Oikawa's current emotional stability. As stated, Oikawa does not want Kuroo. He just wants to stop feeling so damn bad about himself. Terushima did a number on Oikawa. That much is clear. If anyone ever wanted to know why Oikawa hates Akaashi, it's because of Terushima. The asshole always compared Oikawa to Akaashi.

Why can't Oikawa be more reserved like Akaashi? Why does Oikawa always have to be the center of attention? Why can't he be chill, like Akaashi? Every flaw Oikawa has was highlighted and compared to Akaashi. It's not clear why Terushima used Akaashi to further deteriorate Oikawa's self-esteem. Kuroo thinks it was the man's way of isolating Oikawa from his friends.

He tried to do similar things, trying to turn Oikawa against Bokuto and Kuroo. It took Kenma to catch on to it and bring it to Kuroo's attention. Once Kuroo found out what was going on, he intervened. 

Another reason why having sex with Oikawa is a bad idea is because of their friendship. Business endeavors aside, Kuroo really values his friendship with Oikawa. Like his friendships with Bokuto and Kenma, it is a friendship that he will fight for. Petty disagreements aren't enough for them to fall out. They'll hash it out like mature, young men, and put it behind them if it ever came to that.

Sex doesn't always ruin friendships, still, Kuroo doesn't want to risk it.

Decision made. Kuroo wraps his arms around Oikawa, pulling the man to his chest. "Tooru, you _are_ pretty. You're fucking gorgeous really..." He can give Oikawa what he needs without having sex with him.

"No, I'm not," Oikawa sobs. "I'm not."

"Not only that, you're loyal, dependable, and you work _so_ hard for everything that you have. You're also independent and strong."

"Tetsu..."

"Without you, none of this would be possible. Remember, Industry was your idea."

"It was _our_ idea. You just wanted to name it, The Twink Hole."

Kuroo chuckles. "See what I mean? I need you, Tooru."

"I'm sorry ...about what I said. It's not your fault."

"It's okay. You're upset, I get it.  We need to get you out of here, though." There are too many dark memories. Oikawa needs a new place so he can have a fresh start. "Stay with me until the penthouses are completed. I know you like to have your own space. It'll only be temporary."

Oikawa wants to decline. Like Kuroo said, he likes his space. He hates feeling like he's being monitored constantly. He threw a temper tantrum earlier, and smashed out all the bathroom mirrors with a baseball bat, doesn't mean he needs to be on constant suicide watch or anything. But, Oikawa understands what Kuroo is trying to do. Being surrounded by people who cares about him is important during a time like this.

"Fine."

While Oikawa is in the shower, Kuroo packs an overnight bag for the man. He also takes that time to cry because he doesn't want Oikawa to know how much all of this is hurting him. Seeing Oikawa like this is seriously heartbreaking. Still, Kuroo has to remain strong for his friends. He cries, wipes his eyes, and by the time Oikawa is out of the shower, Kuroo is his usual self. 

Tomorrow he'll stop by to pay the landlord for the mirrors Oikawa smashed out in the bathroom.

This is how it really is behind closed doors. Behind the glitz and glam, Kuroo and Oikawa are just two train wrecks.

-o0o-

The remainder of the week seems to fly by for Kuroo. After the talk with Oikawa, things get a little better. Kuroo and Oikawa attend a business meeting _together_ that Thursday. It's starting to feel like a partnership again. This makes Kuroo happy.

Friday, he and Oikawa stop by the club. A few of the regulars are stoked to see Oikawa there. Kuroo can tell that Oikawa is enjoying the attention. Matsukawa and Hanamaki always know how to cheer Oikawa up. Kuroo appreciates that about them.

Remembering what was the discussed during the intervention, Kuroo tries not to scan the crowd for any one-night stand candidates. Tonight is about Oikawa anyway. Funny, at times it feels like they're in a relationship. 

The only aspect to relationships that Kuroo hates is the idea of letting another person in. He can go on dates, spoil his significant other, and do all the other materialistic things, no problem. It's just the deep discussions and peeling back layers that Kuroo hates. Once his walls come down, it'll leave him vulnerable.

Kuroo doesn't like feeling vulnerable. It's why he can never get with bondage or any other activity that leaves him powerless. It's why he can't do acid anymore. Shit had him all the way fucked. Alcohol is as far as it goes. Though there is the occasional joint with Oikawa. Work is stressful at times, so yeah, they put one in the air from time to time. Whatever.

Out of habit, he checks the time on his phone. When he does he sees that he has a message from an unsaved number.

_I'm still waiting on you to show me what I've been missing out on._

Kuroo smiles.

* * *

"Has he responded yet?" asks Yamaguchi.

They're at Tsukishima and Akaashi's apartment sitting on the living room floor. After much persuasion from his best friend, Tsukishima finally decided to text Kuroo. He's officially out of the closet now. Fuck all of that crap he said about testing the waters, and possibly dating someone by graduation. Tsukishima has been sheltered for the majority of his life, now he's free to do what he wants.

First, on the list is having his back blown out. Yamaguchi assures Tsukishima it'll be just what he needs in order to fully embrace his sexuality. The logic behind it is questionable. Tsukishima knows Yamaguchi just wants him to get laid. So, he doesn't call him out on it. 

Tsukishima shakes his head. "No. Maybe I was too forward?"

"Not a chance."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. It's way tamer than what I would've sent," Yamaguchi laughs.

"What would you have sent?" Tsukishima just has to know.

"If I were you, I would have sent him that video."

Yes, Tsukishima told Yamaguchi about the video. Actually, he told his best friend _everything._ No stone was left unturned. They share similar goals in regards to losing their virginity. Since Tsukishima is aiming high, Yamaguchi also wants to aim high. If he can't fuck the Grand King, he'll need to find someone of either the same or higher social status. He is shameless with it.

"I'm not sending him the video." Tsukishima doesn't trust Kuroo enough to do that. What's stopping the man from showing his friends? Yeah, he will make sure that he is the sole owner of the Tsukishima Kei sex tape. "I don't want to come off as too eager..."

"What's so bad about being eager?"

"Nothing. It's just a part of the game."

Rolling his eyes, Yamaguchi prepares to rant about how stupid that is. If Tsukishima wants the dick. He needs to what it takes to get the dick. Fuck what anyone thinks. However, Tsukishima's phone goes off, signaling a new text message. Kuroo replies with the time and place. When Tsukishima shows him the message, Yamaguchi cheers.

"Kei is getting fucked tonight!"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima only says this as an attempt to calm his building nerves.

As expected, Kuroo doesn't beat around the bush. There's no teasing banter or promises of what he plans on doing to Tsukishima. He just sent an address and a time. It's a testament to how many times Kuroo has probably done things like this.

It also shows the depth of their relationship. Shit feels more like a business meeting rather than a hookup. Tsukishima likes that, though. He hasn't forgotten his goal to prove to Kuroo that not all virgins are the same.

The more detached, the better.

Kuroo wants Tsukishima to meet him in an hour. That gives him enough time to kick Yamaguchi out, shower, and loosen his ass up some more with the anal plug.

* * *

He puts the address into his phone's GPS and wishes he hadn't. Siri has him all over the fucking place. Tsukishima misses Kuroo's street too many times to mention. Thirty minutes pass the agreed upon time, he's ringing the doorbell.

The two story vacation home is just as lavish as he remembered. Kuroo comes from a wealthy family. It's admirable that he still works to make his own living. Same goes for Oikawa. Tsukishima is constantly torn between hating and liking the two entrepreneurs. He can't badmouth Oikawa around Yamaguchi either since his best friend is convinced that Oikawa deserves the world. Since the birthday party at Industry, Oikawa and Yamaguchi have somehow kept in touch. Leave it to Yamaguchi to make friends everywhere he goes.

When the door opens, Kuroo greets Tsukishima with a polite smile. Tsukishima meets the smile with a signature scowl. He refuses to be swept away by this asshole's pearly whites.

"Tsukki," Kuroo coos. "Glad you could make it."

Tsukishima doesn't reply. When he's standing inside of the foyer, he looks at Kuroo expectantly. Small talk before sex is always awkward. At least, that is what he thinks. If they both know what's up, there is no point in dancing around it.

Kuroo doesn't appear to be on the same page as Tsukishima. "I thought you changed your mind," he says, eyes unabashedly running over Tsukishima's form.

"Busy week." That's putting it lightly. In actuality, it's been an emotional roller coaster. He doesn't tell Kuroo that. Why would he?

"I know what you mean." Kuroo has had his own rough week. While they can both vent about their shitty weeks, this isn't what this meeting is for. "Care for a drink?"

"Sure."

Of course, there is a bar in the mansion. Kind of seems mandatory. It's on the second floor in the parlor. The room is decked out, horsehair furniture, and a fireplace with another fur rug situated in front of it. The idea of fucking on that rug crosses Tsukishima's mind. He actually prefers a bed for his first time. Maybe next time. As soon as he thinks it, Tsukishima dismisses the thought.

There won't be a next time.

Kuroo knows how to mix a drink. Surprise surprise. The alcohol helps Tsukishima relax. Honestly, he isn't necessarily tense. He's anxious more than anything. He came here for a reason. He wants Kuroo to fuck him. He's certain of this, no need to be on edge. As a show of his readiness, he finishes his drink, slams the glass on the counter and kisses Kuroo.

Yeah, that's right, Tsukishima is the one to initiate things.

It catches Kuroo completely off guard. Like always he's quick to brush the shock off and fall into the kiss easily. Similar to the kiss in the Maserati, this kiss is a viscous dance of tongue, saliva, and teeth. Tsukishima hasn't kissed a lot of guys, as one would think, still, he's pretty damn good at it. He's smug when his hand brushes the front of Kuroo's pants, finding the man already hard.

"Bedroom," Kuroo grits out once they pull away for air. He's thought about how great Tsukishima will look in his bed, skin flushed and eyes hazy with lust. He'll be damned if he doesn't get to make that fantasy a reality.

The bedroom is further down the hall. They head there in a blur of sloppy, hurried kisses. One instance, Tsukishima's back is slammed against the wall as Kuroo kisses him, hard and deep. Kuroo has never liked kissing this damn much. He wants to possess every corner of Tsukishima's mouth, not giving the blond an instance to speak or even breathe if he can help it.

Kuroo really enjoys how Tsukishima is an active participant. Tsukishima takes his own shirt off. He doesn't need to be coaxed out of it. When Kuroo tries to dominate the kiss, Tsukishima pushes back. His hands fist into Kuroo's hair, their teeth clicking with the raw ferocity of their kiss. It's making Kuroo feel giddy.

Tsukishima is a catty bastard. Kuroo _loves_ it.

He fights down the urge to simply shove Tsukishima down on the floor of his hallway and fuck him into it. He wants Tsukishima in his bed, and it will be worth the minor wait to get him there.

Ending the kiss with a messy nip to Tsukishima's chin, Kuroo moves into the bedroom without bothering to close the door. Kuroo slips his shirt off, letting it drop to the floor. When he faces Tsukishima he sees the man is already taking his pants off.

He's seen Tsukishima in only his boxers before. For the sake of self-preservation, Kuroo didn't admire Tsukishima as much as he wanted to then. He saw no point in looking if he couldn't touch.

Nothing is holding him back now.

Lust has leeched some of the coldness from Tsukishima's expression, leaving his emotions closer to the surface and more easily read. Tsukishima always tries to hold himself aloof when they're together, the façade only cracking in brief instances.

His features are softer, face more open, and it does wonders for the rest of his body. Tsukishima is no longer closed off or hiding his height with slumped shoulders. He's standing tall now. His long, toned legs seem to go on for miles. With flawless, pale skin that Kuroo wants to fuck up with his bruises, Tsukishima is gorgeous.

Tsukishima simply stands there, allowing the perusal of his form, his chest heaving slightly. "You just gonna look or what?" he says tauntingly.

"Oh, I plan on doing more than looking," Kuroo says taking a purposeful stride towards Tsukishima. He slides his hands around Tsukishima's waist, feeling the heat of the pale skin against his fingers. His thumbs draw small circles on either side of the blond's navel then slide into the indentations by his hip bones.

Almost instinctively, Tsukishima grips Kuroo's hair again. It's so damn ridiculous he just wants to continuously yank on it. What really pisses him off is that it still looks great after all the tugging he's done to it. The depth of Kuroo's desire is laid bare, and the strength of it amplifies Tsukishima's own response. Tsukishima releases his grip on Kuroo's hair and drags his blunted nails down Kuroo's back, marring the perfect flesh there. 

They miraculously make it to the bed, Tsukishima moving to straddle Kuroo. "Tsukki," Kuroo murmurs the name without any real purpose. He just felt like saying it.

There's so much to do, so much to see, and so little time. Tsukishima wants to make it count. He slides his calloused palms up over Kuroo's chest, running his fingers over the hard ridges and contours of the muscles. Kuroo closes his eyes and sways as the sensations rock him. The calluses on Tsukishima's finger pads roughen his touch, sharpening the intensity of the contact with their slight abrasion.

Seeing Kuroo's reaction, Tsukishima directs his fingers to slide first lightly then harshly over Kuroo's nipples. Lowering his face, he allows his tongue to follow the path of his fingers, using his teeth to scrape and over-sensitize the skin. Kuroo shudders, and grips Tsukishima's hips, pulling their bodies tightly flush with each other to provide more friction as he thrusts against him.

Frustrated by the fabric between them, Kuroo rolls them over with practiced finesse so he can remove his pants. There are lube and a condom already under his pillow. He appreciates how Tsukishima takes this time to pull his own boxers down. A competent partner is always appreciated. He lets his eyes devour the sight of Tsukishima's body, finally bared completely to his view. He feels a heady rush of lustful pride at the sight.

Kuroo wraps his hand around Tsukishima's rampant erection. It's physical proof that Tsukishima is not immune to him, isn't disinterested as he has pretended in the past. As much as he wants to draw this moment out, Kuroo feels like he's going to fucking explode.

He leans down and kisses Tsukishima again. Their bodies have cooled somewhat, but the heat rapidly builds up between them as their mouths begin a slow build of lust, tongues, and teeth sliding increasingly forcefully together until they're practically devouring each other.

Tsukishima's lips are numb by this point. He doesn't care. He barely registers Kuroo reaching behind his head, retrieving the lube and condom he's stashed. The room is spinning. Or maybe it's just him. An embarrassing sound escapes him when Kuroo starts jacking him off. He'll cringe at the memory of it some other time. Now, he moans without a care.

Keeping one hand still wrapped around Tsukishima's cock, Kuroo grabs a fistful of Tsukishima's hair and jerks his head back sharply to the side. Exposing the pale column of the blond's throat, Kuroo latches his lips and teeth on it and suckles his way down to the well-defined collarbone.

"Fuck, _yes_! Kuroo!" Tsukishima encourages the rough handling.

Obsessed with Tsukishima's mouth, Kuroo makes his way back there. He's done enough kissing in that one night to last him a lifetime. He continues kisses Tsukishima as he blindly uncaps the lube, slicking two fingers up. Despite the constant use of the anal plug, Tsukishima feels his body tensing when two fingers probe his entrance. It's a natural response that Kuroo anticipates.

Kuroo swirls his tongue across the roof of Tsukishima's mouth at the same time his thumb brushes across the slit of his cock while his hand pumps, making Tsukishima's toes curl into the mattress as the two digits slide in. Kuroo hums into Tsukishima's mouth at the feel of the tight heat. He's never had any complaints about his performance, but he wants to go the extra mile this time.

"Shit!" Tsukishima curses as Kuroo uses his free hand to tug on his balls before pumping his cock as the fingers of the other hand begin to stretch him further.

What kind of ultimate multitasking shit is this? How can someone be this talented with their hands? Tsukishima wants to open his eyes to see how Kuroo manages to undo him so effortlessly. But he can't open them. The over stimulation is maddening. Tsukishima is no longer moaning, he's probably sobbing at this point. He wants Kuroo inside of him.

Foreplay is great, okay. Having his ass filled to the brim is better.

"Kuroo, hurry up," Tsukishima grits out, feeling every single day of his existence worth of abstinence in the building pressure in his groin.

"You're tight. And I'm not small. I'm not going to rush this," Kuroo's voice is strained, and Tsukishima realizes he isn't the only one impatient to move on with things.

And, while the gesture is appreciated, Tsukishima can worry about the pain later. You know how the saying goes. Cinco de Mayo: Seize the Day. Or is it Cirque du Soleil? Fuck, Tsukishima can't think straight right now. The only coherent thought he has revolves around having Kuroo's dick in his ass.

Taking matters into his own hands, Tsukishima gives Kuroo's dick a nice squeeze. The reaction he gets is priceless.

"Oh, god, yes. Fuck, Tsukki," Kuroo says, almost incoherent with the need to bury himself into Tsukishima, to drive into him and break him.

For the first time in the history of forever, Kuroo completely forgets to put a condom on. Let the record state that Kuroo Tetsurou is an advocate for safe sex. He knows the importance of practicing safe sex, yadda yadda, yadda. For fuck's sake, he's never had sex without a condom a day in his life. His father drilled that into his head before Kuroo knew what a condom was.

However, Tsukishima Kei is an impatient, needy, demanding, bottom. He makes Kuroo forget all about his rules. Rules fly out the window really. Their mouths suck and bite, their hands grip each other with bruising force, bodies pressing together aching for more friction. Tsukishima, that fucker, he guides Kuroo's cock to his entrance. He compels Kuroo with his enticing voice, urging Kuroo to fill him.

Kuroo breaks. He slams into Tsukishima, unapologetically. Their groans of pleasure sound near animalistic. The difference is immediately noticeable. Kuroo can feel _everything_. It's like a vacuum. Tight, inner muscles grip his cock like a vice and constricts around him. He pulls his hips back, then snaps them forward again, focusing on the amazing sensation, able to feel every inch of the movement of his body into Tsukishima's.

He thinks he can come just like this, without moving a muscle. Primal instinct has him moving despite this. Kuroo pulls out then thrusts in again, repeating in slow and powerful strokes, letting them both feel the drawn-out sensation and increased friction.

 _Finally! Finally! Finally!_ Kuroo chants in his head. He's been wanting this ass since he first saw it. Long before Tsukishima encouraged him to come. The things he's done to get here, he's never done for any other conquest.

"Stop holding back, Kuroo. I want you to try and break me," Tsukishima says, wrapping his legs tightly around the older man, briefly immobilizing him balls deep inside, then clenching his interior muscles around him. 

Originally, Kuroo planned to go easy on Tsukishima. Only because he remembers his own first time. It didn't go so well. Shit hurt like a bitch. Seeing that Tsukishima doesn't seem phased though, Kuroo resorts to his original plan. The plan he made when he first met Tsukishima. Kuroo is going to fuck the leggy blond until he can't walk, talk, or see properly.

The only warning Tsukishima gets is Kuroo removing his glasses, and placing them somewhere safe. Tsukishima is prepared to question Kuroo about this when his teeth rattle with the intensity of the man's thrust. Yeah, that's one way to shut him up. Before he knows it, Kuroo has him bent like a damn folding chair, as he mercilessly fucks Tsukishima's tight ass. What really makes it worse is that Kuroo stares at Tsukishima intensely while doing so. 

Kuroo's look is unforgiving. It's as if he's saying, "You asked for it. So shut the fuck up and take it!" At least that's how Tsukishima interprets it.

The anal plug never even scratched the surface. Tsukishima wants his money back. Kuroo is in his damn stomach. No lie. He can feel it in his stomach, and it's everything. Tsukishima is howling. Not moaning, or mewling cutely, he's full on shouting. He has to keep his eyes closed because if they were open he's positive he'll be cross-eyed.

Kuroo effortlessly switches to deep strokes aimed directly at Tsukishima's prostate. Sweat intensifies the friction, making it easier for their bodies to glide together in euphoric harmony. They're kissing again. Their moans pouring into each other. This feels too intimate. Kuroo knows it. Tsukishima knows it. Neither does anything to stop it.

"Tsukki..."

Tsukishima's eyes flutter open at the soft call of the nickname. He wishes he would have kept them closed. Kuroo's hair is damp and sticking to his forehead. His cheeks are carmine, his eyes are hazy, and his overall expression is raw and vulnerable. Without warning, Kuroo's expression changes, and he's back to fucking Tsukishima hard into the mattress.

Whatever the hell that was succeeds in pushing Tsukishima over the edge again. Tsukishima digs the heel of his feet into the bed when he comes. Kuroo isn't too far behind. His hips remain pressed to Tsukishima's ass while he releases inside of him.

There's something strangely possessive about coming inside of someone. Kuroo wonders what that says about him as a person because he loves the idea of this one act serving as the forge of an unbreakable bond between him and Tsukishima. Sex without a condom is evil. It's too much. Kuroo can see how anyone could become addicted to the feeling.

Slowly, he pulls out of Tsukishima. Curiosity has him staring at the man's entrance, waiting to see his semen seep out. He can already tell that this is the start of a new fascination for him. Tsukishima relaxes his legs, wincing in pain. The action causes the semen to finally make its exit.

"Shit..." Kuroo mumbles. "That's so sexy..."

"I can't believe you did that inside of me," Tsukishima tries to sound annoyed. He just sounds winded as if he ran a marathon.

Kuroo wants to apologize, but he isn't sorry at all. "I'll go get you a towel." It's the least he can do.

While Kuroo is in the bathroom, Tsukishima tries to sit up. The pain hasn't really settled in yet so he manages. What really bothers him isn't the slight burn or the dull throb. No, what really bothers Tsukishima is the feeling of emptiness. It's like Kuroo took a part of him when he pulled out. Other than that, Tsukishima feels great, physically. Emotionally he feels ripped open. He needs to get the hell out of there.

Kuroo walks out of the bathroom with a damp towel and hands it to Tsukishima.

"You should probably soak for a bit."

Tsukishima snorts. "I'm sure I'll be fine." He cleans himself, aware that Kuroo is watching him. Afterward, he gets out the bed and ignores the pain. He pushes through it and starts to get dressed. "I have to get up early in the morning. So, I'll be on my way."

Damn. Isn't that Kuroo's line? "Tsukki, at least soak before you leave."

"I can do it when I get home."

"If you insist."

Tsukishima plans on leaving before he's kicked out. No point in prolonging his dismissal. They had sex like they both wanted. What more is there to discuss? He gets dressed in his boxers and pants. His shirt is still in the hallway. Should he tell Kuroo that he enjoyed every single moment of the sex? Or just leave? He decides to say something.

"Thanks for the demonstration," Tsukishima says, keeping things cordial.

Kuroo smirks. "No problem."

Tsukishima retrieves his shirt from the hallway on his way out. Kuroo walks him to the door. The silence is awkward on both ends. When they're at the door neither knows if they should hug, kiss, or shake hands, so they do nothing.

"Goodnight, Tsukki."

"Goodnight, Kuroo."

And that's that. Kuroo closes the door behind Tsukishima. Tsukishima walks(he lowkey limps) to his car without a backward glance.

* * *

Once again, Kuroo saw something he wanted, made moves, and got it. Another successful conquest. He should feel satisfied, but he doesn't. There is still a dull ache inside of him. It's not like he hasn't experienced this before. He wants to have sex with Tsukishima again. The sex was phenomenal. Tsukishima was the flawless mix of aggressive and docile.

The blond kept Kuroo on his toes, and he wasn't afraid to get involved. By getting involved, Kuroo means that Tsukishima didn't lay there like a corpse. Of course, he wants a piece of that action again. It wouldn't be the first time he's slept with the same person more than once. Still, Kuroo is hesitant to make the effort. In high school, he didn't mind hitting up past flings for another round.

Things are different now. Kuroo is a cocky bastard. He thinks sooner or later, Tsukishima will come crawling to him. Hell, Tsukishima may _actually_ crawl for him. He has an inkling that the blond has a kink for degradation. Call it intuition. Kuroo refers to it as a sixth sense. Oikawa can determine a person's sexual orientation by a mere glance. Kuroo knows how to pinpoint a person's kinks, among other things.

Kuroo gives it another week. Despite Tsukishima's swift departure last night, he knows it was just to avoid an awkward situation. There is no way that Tsukishima actually used him for sex, and bounced. There is no way that Tsukishima pulled a _Kuroo_ on Kuroo.

Two weeks go by and Kuroo does not hear from Tsukishima at all. Not a text message, or an accidental phone call that's actually a way of catching Kuroo's attention.

Zilch.

Kuroo doesn't even see Tsukishima around the club. Though, it's not like he went there Friday and Saturday night, back to back, for two weeks, in hopes of seeing Tsukishima. The sex was great. That doesn't mean that he'll die if he never fucks Tsukishima again. Kuroo sure as hell doesn't turn down numerous offers of sex because he only wants to fuck Tsukishima and no one else.

Remember, he is trying to be a better person. Him abstaining from sex has nothing to do with Tsukishima.

"Dude, you're fucking whipped!" Bokuto whispers very loudly to Kuroo one night.

They're all sitting in the living room of Akaashi and Tsukishima's apartment, eating pizza, drinking beers, and watching a movie. It's a Thursday. Officially three weeks since Kuroo and Tsukishima had sex. Kuroo swears he isn't counting. Tsukishima is nowhere in sight. Kuroo definitely didn't ask about him. He also hasn't been constantly staring at the front door, hoping that Tsukishima will walk in.

Bringing his beer to his lips, Kuroo whispers back, "I don't even know what that word means." He takes a long swig of the beer. The term, "whipped", has never been used in regards to him. He hates that Bokuto is doing so now.

Bokuto is undeterred; he calls it like he sees it. "Whatever, bitch." The term is wholly endearing. "You've been pining since you tapped that."

"Bullshit. If anything I'm kind of pissed at him. Can you believe Tsukishima pulled a _me_ on me?"

"He pulled a _you_ on you?"

"Yes!" Neither are bothering to whisper anymore. On the couch, next to his boyfriend, Akaashi is trying really hard not to lose it. He really hates when people talk during movies. Kuroo continues, oblivious to the looming threat. "How is he gonna' finesse the finesser?"

Bokuto shakes his head. Somehow he completely understands whatever the hell Kuroo is saying. "Damn, bruh. That's all bad. Did he leave right after sex? Or did you guys talk?"

"We talked for like half a minute."

"Damn..."

"I know right."

Akaashi sighs in relief. He thinks that the two are done with their weird conversation. He's wrong. Kuroo is obviously more bothered by this than he's letting on. Akaashi wants to remind Kuroo that he's done the same thing to countless men, but, he stays in his own lane.

"What's stopping you from hitting him up?" Bokuto asks the million dollar question. "You obviously want the ass again. Just hit him up."

The solution is simple. It makes perfect sense. At least it does to Akaashi and Bokuto. Kuroo doesn't agree. "Hell no! You know me, Bo. I don't beg."

"How is that begging?"

"Well-"

The front door opens, interrupting what Kuroo is about to say. Loud laughter can be heard followed by hurried footsteps. All three of the occupants in the living room look up to see Tsukishima and another man all over each other. Clearly, Tsukishima didn't notice that they had an audience until his guest points it out. Tsukishima is clearly intoxicated, his senses numbed.

Kuroo feels the blood drain from his face. After three weeks, he's finally seeing Tsukishima again. And Tsukishima appears to be well off. The unknown man, with his hands under Tsukishima's shirt, is attractive enough. He has dark hair, green eyes, and he's wearing a shit-eating grin on his face. Kuroo stares at the other man longer than socially acceptable before his gaze lands on Tsukishima again.

Their eyes lock. Tsukishima is clearly shocked to see Kuroo sitting on his couch.

"Kei, let's go to your room..." Kuroo hears the stranger say.

Did that motherfucker just call Tsukishima by his first name? Kuroo waits on Tsukishima to correct the man. He never does. Tsukishima seems to sober up a little. He nods his head in greeting towards Akaashi and leads his guest to his bedroom. He doesn't spare Kuroo another glance. The door slams, and giggling from the dark haired man can be heard.

It wells up starting somewhere at the center of Kuroo's stomach—jealously. His thoughts move with increasing speed. His jaw clenches harshly, nails digging into the fabric of his pants. There's murder in his eyes.

He imagines himself jumping up from his seat, kicking the bedroom door in, and beating the stranger into a bloody pulp. Afterward, he'll fuck Tsukishima, right there, fists still bruised and bloody. He'll fuck Tsukishima in front of his lover as a reminder that Kuroo is the best Tsukishima will ever fucking have.

Kuroo is terrified of his dark thoughts. His body shudders when he snaps out of his trance. Glancing up, he sees how Akaashi and Bokuto are watching him closely. How long has he been staring at Tsukishima's door?

God, he needs to get a grip. Kuroo laughs in an attempt to shake off the uneasy feeling. "I should be going. Oikawa and I have a busy day tomorrow as you both know."

While that's true. Everyone in the room is also well aware that Oikawa and Kuroo's flight to New York is scheduled for tomorrow night. It isn't even that late right now. Still, neither Bokuto nor Akaashi brings that up. Bokuto just offers to drive. He knows Kuroo is pissed right now, and he doesn't think the man should drive. Akaashi offers to tail them in Bokuto's car so his boyfriend will have a ride back to his place.

When they get ready to leave the apartment, Kuroo pretends not to hear a loud, recognizable moan.

* * *

Staying true to his word, Tsukishima fully embraces his sexuality. He hasn't heard from his parents since he came out to them. Akiteru keeps in touch more than he used to. Tsukishima is still not over the entire situation, yet he is more accepting of himself. And that's all that matters.

Since Kuroo, he has been with two other men. What can he say? Sex is so satisfying he thinks he might be addicted to it. He'll forever be grateful to Kuroo for showing him the true joy of prostate stimulation, and other amazing sex related things. As they say, Tsukishima will never forget his first time. How can he?

The way Kuroo kissed, touched, and fucked him was mind-blowing. So, mind-blowing that he thinks about it every time he jacks off. He even thinks about his night with Kuroo whenever another man is deep inside of him.

He's sure to be careful not to call the wrong name. Sometimes it's difficult. Once he slipped up. The guy didn't seem to care. Probably because he didn't give a fuck about Tsukishima. The man just wanted a release. The feeling was mutual.

Tsukishima knows he's behaving immaturely. He's doing this to prove a point. The sleeping around is his way of showing Kuroo, and anyone else who ever doubted him, that he isn't clingy. No matter how bad his inner muscles ache for Kuroo's cock, Tsukishima ignores that feeling. That's not true. He doesn't ignore the feeling entirely. He simply found a replacement.

Unfortunately, none of the other times are as satisfying. Afterward, Tsukishima is still left wanting more. It's frustrating, really.

Tonight, he went out for drinks with his classmate. They've fucked before. Several times to be exact. The sex is okay, could be rougher. But, Tsukishima will take what he can get. The guy is really just a distraction. Every time Tsukishima wants to hit up Kuroo, he calls on his classmate instead. Like tonight. He didn't want to go out for drinks, but he also didn't want to think about Kuroo.

Tsukishima has been doing good for nearly three weeks. He thinks that perhaps he's over Kuroo. He's so wrong. After the awkward encounter in the living room, Tsukishima still goes to his room and lets his classmate fuck him. As always, he replaces his classmate with Kuroo and keeps his eyes closed in order to play the fantasy out. He fucks other people and thinks about Kuroo the entire time. He needs help. This kind of behavior has to be unhealthy. As fucking usual, his classmate comes first, leaving Tsukishima to jack himself off.

Seriously, why is he even wasting his time like this? Once you've had Filet mignon it seems unfair to go back to Hamburger Helper.

"Get the fuck out," Tsukishima snaps as soon as he finds his own release. He's better off fucking himself if this is how it's always going to be. With a few choice words, his classmate gets dressed and leaves.

When he hears the front door slam, Tsukishima curses loudly. He already knows that everyone has left. He heard them leave a long time ago. The man he had sex with prior to his classmate was a good fuck. If only Tsukishima had saved his number. He is still horny. The thought of just giving in and calling Kuroo crosses his mind. Hell, the way he is feeling right now, if Kuroo was still in the living room Tsukishima would walk out there, naked, and ride him into the next century.

This isn't like him. He thinks, feeling disgusted with himself. Rolling over to his side, he pulls his sheets over his head hoping to bury himself along with his shame. Why is he behaving like this? Like some addict. No disrespect to anyone who seriously suffers from sex addiction.

Tsukishima just knows he isn't a sex addict. He enjoys sex, yeah. But, what he's been doing isn't solely out of his joy of sex. He's just being petty. Kuroo thought Tsukishima would be another lovesick puppy after they fucked. Tsukishima proved him wrong. End of story.

Besides, it is clear that Kuroo is content with the way things are. Has he tried contacting Tsukishima? Fuck no. Kuroo has his phone number, he knows how to use the phone just like Tsukishima does. Except, Tsukishima isn't the playboy. He isn't the one known for breaking hearts. It means more genuine if Kuroo takes the first step.

Until then, Tsukishima will continue to do whatever the fuck he wants.

* * *

The following day in a quaint little coffee shop tucked away downtown, two, equally, annoyed young men discuss their stubborn best friends over lattes.

"This is just getting out of hand."

"Tell me about it."

"Do you think it's time we intervened?"

Yamaguchi rests his chin on his hand as he thinks over Oikawa's question. From experience, he knows that if Tsukishima finds out about the secret chats centered around his relationship with Kuroo or lack thereof, his best friend is going to be royally pissed. Yamaguchi also knows that Tsukishima is all bark and no bite. He'll hate Yamaguchi for a month, maybe two, but, he won't hate him forever.

"Tsukki just needs to know that he isn't the only one feeling this way, you know?"

"I understand."

It's obvious that the two are crazy about each other. The chemistry was there prior to them having sex. Stevie Wonder would be able to see how great Tsukishima and Kuroo are for each other. Oikawa kind of feels bad for that joke. He'll ask for forgiveness some other time. Right now, he and Yamaguchi are on a mission.

Oikawa hums thoughtfully. "We'll be in New York for a week..." His mother has a fashion show. Two male models dropped out at the last minute. Guess who has to fill in. None other than Kuroo and Oikawa. "Maybe when we come back, we can lock them in a broom closet?" He laughs.

Yamaguchi laughs as well. "I think that will only solve the sexual aspect of their problem." Leaning closer, he glances around, showing that he has something juicy to tell Oikawa. When Oikawa leans in as well, he lays it on him. "I kinda' already have a plan in mind..."

Oikawa listens to Yamaguchi's plan. Being the dramatic person that he is, he gasps and covers his mouth to express his excitement. "Freckles-chan," his voice is muffled by his hand... yet still manages to be high-pitched. "You're a genius! I _love_ that plan!"

Yamaguchi blushes. Damn, he still gets flustered around the Grand King. "The only issue is that I don't think you two will be back in time."

"I'll make sure we're there. No worries."

Oikawa and Yamaguchi smile at each other. They make one hell of a team.

* * *

The things Tsukishima will do for Yamaguchi are endless. Yamaguchi knows this, that's why the fucker uses it to his advantage. Along with other, involved, young men and women on campus Yamaguchi organized a charity date auction. Proceeds will go to some important cause that Tsukishima didn't care to ask about.

He just knows that Yamaguchi was having trouble finding more men to volunteer. They have more than enough girls to auction off. For some reason, the guys were reluctant to sign-up. It was so hard finding bachelors, even Yamaguchi is one of the ones being auctioned off.

Being the good friend that he is Tsukishima lends a hand. Truthfully, Yamaguchi begged him, constantly, for a week before Tsukishima finally gave in. He hates the idea of being on display for the majority of their university to see, but it's for a good cause he supposes. 

It isn't until an hour before the event that Tsukishima finds out that it won't just be people from their university attending the charity event. That much is obvious since the event is held off campus and in a hotel ballroom. He has to learn this information from someone who isn't his best friend. Apparently, representatives from local companies are also present.

There is an age cutoff as well. Sorry to all the creepy old men hoping to take college girls out for dinner. Tsukishima finds that hilarious.

According to one of Yamaguchi's club mates, everyone is guaranteed a date. That helps with Tsukishima's self-esteem. He'd hate to be the guy that no one raised a paddle for. There's still a chance that he'll end up on a date with a total creep. While the finishing touches are completed, Tsukishima listens to one girl tell a story about her roommate's experience at the date auction last year. What is it with entitled pricks around here slipping Rohypnol in people's drinks? He really wishes they can cut the whole date part out, but it's mandatory.

The set up of the ballroom is like a real auction, complete with a wooden podium, stage, and the seated audience is given numbered paddles. From behind the stage curtain, Tsukishima can see a room filled with people. The turnout is insane. There's also fucking reporters. Yamaguchi never said that it was going to be like this.

Now Tsukishima understands why Yamaguchi was so adamant about him getting his hair trimmed. He's also wearing a new suit. Thanks to Akiteru. It's a gray, slim fit suit that accentuates Tsukishima's physique flawlessly.

Yamaguchi is somewhere being productive. He's really good at organizing things. Good on him. While Tsukishima waits for the event to kick off, Tsukishima does the exact same thing he's done for the past week. He lurks Kuroo's Instagram.

Tsukishima survived an entire month without begging Kuroo to fuck him again. He feels accomplished. Not really. The itch is still there. Time has only made it all the more unbearable. Two nights ago, he almost gave in. Then, he remembered that Kuroo is in New York right now. Yamaguchi mentioned it one day during their walk to class. People are losing their shit over Kuroo and Oikawa's appearances in some over the top fashion show overseas.

Admittedly, both of them looked great on the runway. Kuroo's looks were always dark and rugged which fit his bad boy persona. Tsukishima may have looked at the pictures more than once.

There are new pictures on Kuroo's Instagram. A selfie with Oikawa while they appear to be backstage at the fashion show. The most recent picture is of Kuroo on the red carpet looking sexy as all hell. The picture deserves a million likes. Tsukishima will not give it a single one for two reasons. He can't let Kuroo know he's lurking him. Kuroo is in the picture smiling brightly with a gorgeous woman on his arms.

The sudden urge to vomit has Tsukishima's hands trembling. Quickly, without a second glance, he closes out the app and locks his phone. He isn't disgusted by the woman, not necessarily. She's honestly fucking stunning.

Any other time Tsukishima would have taken the time to admire them both. Gay or not, he knows a gorgeous woman when he sees one. It's more of aesthetic gratification rather than sexual. Still, it is the sole fact that the woman is with Kuroo when Tsukishima wishes he was with Kuroo right now. Oddly enough, it takes seeing Kuroo with another person that opens Tsukishima's eyes.

Tsukishima likes Kuroo. Not just his dick. Tsukishima likes Kuroo as a person. He misses Kuroo. He misses his cock most definitely. But, he also misses the man's voice, his stupid hair, and everything about him. Tsukishima often wishes they shared more memories for him to analyze during sleepless nights. He only has the moments that now seem like they were way too short.

How disgusting.

"Are you ready?" Yamaguchi approaches with a dazzling smile on his face.

"No, but do I have a choice."

"Nope~"

Fuck his life.

. . .

Everyone has a brief biography read prior to the bidding. Backstage, Tsukishima listens to the event as it winds down. From the sound of it, everyone is having a good time. It isn't as uptight as he thought it would be. If he wasn't still bothered by the picture on Kuroo's page, he thinks he might actually enjoy himself. The volunteers waiting in the back with him seem cool enough.

Tsukishima isn't a fan of people, but they're tolerable so far. He notices Shimizu Kiyoko, one of the bartenders from Industry. He can overhear her assuring her blonde girlfriend that they'll go on a double date with whoever wins them for the evening. They're cute as hell together. Tsukishima will never admit that out loud. He has to maintain his reputation of being cold and detached.

Yamaguchi is sitting next to him, chatting about how much money they've already raised. Tsukishima gives the occasional grunt to let his best friend know that he's listening. Time seems to fly. Kiyoko gets one of the highest bids so far. Her girlfriend doesn't do too shabby either. After them, it's one more girl before it's Tsukishima's turn. Yamaguchi will go last.

Yamaguchi says it's because he's the best. Tsukishima actually snorts at that.

"Tsukishima Kei. We're ready for you next." One of the club members announce.

Well, shit, that was fast.

With a resigned sigh, Tsukishima stands up, knocks out the nonexistent wrinkles in his suit, and makes his way to where he's supposed to step out. Yamaguchi isn't far behind. He claims he wants to take a picture so he can send it to Akiteru. When he steps on the stage, he tries not to scowl at all of the flashing lights and crowded room. 

"Our next bachelor, Tsukishima Kei, is a nineteen-year-old Biochemistry major..."

Blah blah star sign is Libra blah blah strawberry shortcake blah. Tsukishima drowns out the announcer's voice. Yamaguchi is responsible for writing the brief bio. Thankfully it leaves out anything too personal. Standing on the stage with an entire room staring at him is nerve wrecking. He can't wait for it all to be over.

"We'll start the bid at 100!"

Tsukishima is prepared for the bid to start at 100 and end at like, 120. Instead, it somehow reaches 300. Then 500. Fucking hell, this is just some charity auction to save the trees or some shit. He wants these people to relax. They don't. When the bid is nearing one thousand, Tsukishima allows his shock to show on his face. His mouth isn't hanging open or anything, but his eyes widen fractionally.

Are these assholes serious? And, the auctioneer is fucking loving it too. He's getting all into it, talking fast, and waving his hands all over the room. Tsukishima wants to kick him. He has no idea why. Just feels right.

An attractive woman with a serious disposition about her and an older man with a salt and pepper beard seem to be going head to head.

"840." From the woman.

"850." From the man.

Tsukishima is seconds from telling them both to donate and leave him the fuck alone because his ass isn't worth this much money. Kiyoko's bid was a little over one thousand, yet that is to be expected. Tsukishima has no idea why these people are doing the most right now.

The way things are going, it looks like the man will win the bid. There's a look about him that Tsukishima really doesn't like. He hates how ridiculous this entire thing is, still he secretly hopes the woman will win. The vibe he's getting from her is a hardworking businesswoman who just wants some pleasant company for the evening.

Tsukishima can do that no problem. She doesn't make him feel like he's a piece of meat on display. The other bidder is giving Tsukishima heavy sex eyes. He's not even trying to hide it. Salt and pepper beard clearly wants to do more than taking Tsukishima on a simple date. Tsukishima really isn't interested.

"880." The man raises his paddle high for all to see.

The woman seems to contemplate it. Tsukishima wants to tell her that ten more dollars won't hurt, but who is he to determine this woman's budget? Looks like he's going to be stuck curving some man who clearly slipped through the age cut all night long.

"1,000."

Everyone turns their heads to the back of the room towards the sound of the deep voice. Kuroo fucking Tetsurou stands in the back of the ballroom, confident as ever, hands casually in his pockets. Kuroo isn't smirking like he seems to do every waking moment. His expression is serious, determined. He looks all bout his business. Tsukishima wonders if this is how Kuroo looks when he closes out business deals.

Damn. It's sexy as hell. Tsukishima can't even lie.

"1,010." Salt and pepper beard blurts out.

Kuroo and the persistent, bearded man stare at each other like they're having a face off. Tsukishima is internally buzzing with excitement. His heart is racing, his palms are sweaty with excitement. Having two men go head to head for him is something he never thought he would care for.

Finally, Kuroo's lips quirk, forming into a smirk. Except, it's not his usual smirk. This look is predatory. Tsukishima knows in that moment that there is no way Kuroo is allowing the bearded man to take him anywhere.

"2,000," Kuroo barely raises his voice. His eyes flicker from his competition to the stunned auctioneer standing on the stage. "Cash." The asshole pulls out a wad of cash to show that he's dead serious.

As much as Tsukishima hates showoffs, he is loving every moment of this. The bearded man is pissed. He lowers his paddle and takes a seat right where he belongs. 

The auctioneer does the usual last call to see if there are any more bidders. When his gavel hits the podium, Kuroo walks down the aisle to claim his prize. Cameras are flashing, there are loud cheers, and all eyes are on them.

Tsukishima and Kuroo are only looking at each other.

Kuroo waits by the steps, hand extended for Tsukishima to take it. Tsukishima takes the offered hand without complaint. Like all of the other volunteers, they sit off to the side with their dates. They don't say anything. Kuroo continues to hold his hand, though. When he squeezes, Tsukishima squeezes back.

The auctioneer just has to make it known, to anyone who didn't already know, that Kuroo Tetsurou is in the building. His appearance makes a world of difference for the low rate charity event. Yamaguchi's club mates are stoked about the donations. All in all, it's great. It takes a minute for the audience to simmer down after the dramatic scene.

Kuroo lightly caresses Tsukishima's thumb with his own thumb. Electrical sparks travel down Tsukishima's spine all from that small gesture. How in the hell did he survive an entire month without Kuroo's touch?

Tsukishima tries to focus on what the auctioneer is saying. He can feel the heat of Kuroo's gaze on the side of his face. He thinks about saying fuck it and kissing the man right here in front of all these people. Tsukishima knows he isn't about that life. Besides, Yamaguchi is on stage now. Once his bio is read, the auctioneer starts the bid.

No one has a chance to raise their paddles because Oikawa appears out of nowhere. Seriously, where has he been this entire time? The Grand King walks down the aisle, practically glowing with all eyes on him

"2,010!" Oikawa skips all the bullshit with one bid to rule them all. "Cash, of course." He doesn't even give the auctioneer time to say a word or slam his gavel on the podium. He simply picks Yamaguchi up and carries him bridal style over to the sitting area.

Yamaguchi's face is lit up like a Christmas tree; he's so happy.

In the end, Oikawa donated the most money that evening and Yamaguchi ended up with the highest bid. Oikawa takes Yamaguchi to the movies after the date auction. Kuroo and Tsukishima go their separate ways and try to get their shit together.

* * *

They don't go back to either of their homes. Kuroo takes Tsukishima for a walk downtown instead. It's a block from where the date auction was held so they just walk from there. Neutral ground and fresh air give them both a chance to cool off. The sexual tension was palpable in the ballroom giving the atmosphere surrounding them a faint glow.

Kuroo needs to think clearly. He thinks if he's put in any private setting with Tsukishima right now he's going to jump him. Suits look amazing on Tsukishima. It is almost unfair. They've been walking for a while, neither saying a word. But it's obvious that they have a lot on their minds.

Tsukishima breaks the ice. "Oikawa and Yamaguchi set this up, didn't they?"

"Yeah," Kuroo breathes out a chuckle through his nose. He seems relieved for the icebreaker. "I should've known something was up. They meet up at least three times a week. Sneaky fuckers."

"Really?" Tsukishima knows Yamaguchi and Oikawa hang out occasionally, but he never knew it was that much. He doesn't really care. If anything noteworthy happens in Yamaguchi's life, he knows he'll be informed. He doesn't need to know every detail.

"Oikawa doesn't like people," Kuroo explains. "Well, that's not true, Oikawa _loves_ people, he's just very particular about who he really lets in. Your boy, Freckles, has made the list of the Grand King's favorite people. Trust me, it's shorter than you think."

"His name is Yamaguchi. Don't call him Freckles."

"Sorry..." Kuroo sees the smirk on Tsukishima's face. Clearly, he's only teasing. "Tsukki, you're as cold as ever. I thought you would have missed me seeing that it's been a month."

And there goes the heavy shit. They haven't talked since they fucked a month ago. It really makes no sense for them to be here now, walking on the empty sidewalk downtown, tip-toeing around an awkward situation. Things shouldn't be like this between them. A month is more than enough time to get over a great fuck. Really, that's all they are to each other.

Tsukishima averts his gaze, opting to stare straight ahead. There's a restaurant up ahead. From where he is, he can see some of the volunteers from the date auction out on their dates. Absently, he's pleased to know some of the girls went on group dates with their friends. In the back of his mind, there's still the story of what happened at the last date auction.

"Are you hungry?"

The question pulls Tsukishima back to the present. "Um...yeah a little." He's actually starving now that Kuroo's mentioned it. Still, he's still trying to figure out what that has to do with Kuroo.

"What do you have a taste for?" Kuroo asks.

In the back of his mind, Tsukishima is screaming, "Your dick," but, like, he can't say that. This isn't the right time. Well, it is, but it's obvious that Kuroo isn't trying to go there right now. Instead, Tsukishima suggests a place on the street over. When they get there Kuroo looks like a kid in a candy store.

"Burgers," Kuroo hums his approval. "Is this place any good?"

"You've never eaten here before?"

"No."

"Ah, I see. you're more of a caviar kind of man." He snorts.

Kuroo rolls his eyes and laughs. "I hate caviar actually. Not a fan of bland, expensive food either. After the Gala, Oikawa and I had pizza."

The mention of the Gala makes him think of the woman who was on Kuroo's arms. He'll inquire about that later. Tsukishima realizes that he doesn't really know anything about Kuroo's likes or dislikes. They're waiting in line to order. The way the conversation is going, he decides to press for more. "Favorite pizza topping?"

"All pizza is good pizza."

Tsukishima now knows that Kuroo isn't a picky eater because that statement is total bullshit. There are some pizza toppings that make Tsukishima cringe. His pizza has to be made a certain way, or he won't eat it. He expected Kuroo to have more of a refined taste. Obviously not.

When it's time to order, Kuroo orders the fattest burger on the menu stacked with bacon and cheese. Tsukishima orders the same thing. It's actually the burger he always gets. Kuroo tries to pay, but Tsukishima stops him.

"You just spent 2,000 on me. I got this."

"But, the rules state that I'm supposed to take you on a date."

"Shut up," Tsukishima says, handing his card to the bewildered cashier.

Kuroo pouts. He fucking pouts because he didn't get his way. Tsukishima smirks. Kuroo doesn't love himself enough to care about what kind of pizza he consumes, and he hates not having his way. Duly noted.

They eat outside on the restaurant's patio. Both dressed in nice suits, they eat fast food on a shabby bench. It's awesome.

Kuroo bites into his burger and moans. "Oh my god. This is...this is amazing~" He takes another bite, and closes his eyes to savor the taste.

This guy...

Tsukishima shakes his head. He'll let Kuroo make it this time. His own burger needs his attention. Kuroo and Tsukishima don't talk at all while they eat. They're both equally appreciative for the silence. It's comfortable and the food is great. Why talk? Talking can come later.

Chilling like this is cool. Tsukishima thinks. He never thought Kuroo was a person who he could really hang out with. It's always been intimacy. Lust. It's always been about lust, but now they're acting like...friends? He also notes how much better he feels just by being in Kuroo's presence. He thought sex would make him feel content again. They haven't even kissed and Tsukishima is happy with the way things are.

"Do you think we'll be better off as friends?" Tsukishima asks after they're done eating.

Kuroo's contended smile falters. He stares at Tsukishima with an unreadable expression. His hands are folded on the table, and his teeth chew on his bottom lip as he thinks. Tsukishima has never picked up on any of these nervous quirks before. Kuroo is so human that it leaves Tsukishima floored. He's always placed this man on a pedestal like everyone else.

Kuroo Tetsurou is an untouchable, heartless fuckboy. Despite that, everyone loves him. Of course, it's not genuine love. But, they shower him in it nonetheless. Tsukishima feels horrible because he takes this long to realize that Kuroo has feelings just like everyone else. He wants to take back what he said, yet it's too late.

Features brightening, Kuroo appears to be happy with the suggestion. "You really saved me the trouble of trying to think of what to say," he chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. It's another quirk that Tsukishima files away for later. "Look, we both know how I am with relationships. I like hanging with you, though. When you're not scowling, you're great company. "

Tsukishima flips him off.

Kuroo laughs. "Seriously, I think it'll be best if we pump the breaks on the romance. Friends are enough for me."

He sounds genuine. Tsukishima doesn't think Kuroo is just saying this to say it. Kuroo hates relationships; it's a universal fact by this point. Tsukishima isn't even sure if he wants to be in a relationship. Sex with no strings attached seems like the only way to go. Except, Kuroo doesn't want Tsukishima to fuck anyone other than him. And Kuroo can't make demands like that when he doesn't want to be exclusive. Tsukishima isn't going to go for that shit. He refuses to reserve himself for a man who can't even commit to him. What kind of shit is that anyway?

An open relationship is a definite no. They're too jealous for that. The mere idea of Kuroo with anyone else makes Tsukishima physically sick to his stomach. They don't want to _not_ be in each other's lives. Being just friends is the only solution.

And that's the conclusion to their night. They agree to be friends. Strictly platonic friends. None of the occasional hook ups or anything along those lines. Tsukishima has his doubts. So does Kuroo. They're attracted to each other. Like, Kuroo still wants to fuck Tsukishima's brains out. Tsukishima wants that and then some. Still, they know it'll only be a repeat of the last time.

It seems anticlimactic after Kuroo's appearance at the date auction. Perhaps it is. At least neither of them are hurting anymore. Having a label on their relationship makes things easier.

* * *

Following the night of the successful charity event, Kuroo and Tsukishima keep in touch. It starts with Oikawa wanting to go shopping. He's in need of some serious retail therapy. Yamaguchi is invited, and he drags Tsukishima along. Oikawa brings Kuroo. Maybe it was planned like that. Whatever. All four of them have fun one Saturday afternoon trying on clothes and getting kicked out of different department stores.

Though it's only the start of Kuroo and Tsukishima's spontaneous escapades.

One day Tsukishima gets a flat tire and Kuroo comes to his rescue. Tsukishima roasts him for not knowing how to change a flat tire. He wants to know why in the hell did Kuroo come in the first place. Then, the tables are turned when it's revealed that Tsukishima also has no idea how to change a flat tire. They bicker on the side of the road like a married couple until Akiteru shows up.

Akiteru takes the time to give the two men a tutorial on how to change a tire. Kuroo is too busy snickering at a number of times Akiteru refers to Kei as his "baby brother", and how Tsukishima blushes every time. It's adorable. Kuroo is sure to tell Tsukishima that. Afterward, when Akiteru returns to work, Tsukishima tells Kuroo that he hates him.

To which, Kuroo replies, "Come on, Tsukki, don't be like that. You know you love me."

Tsukishima thinks Kuroo might be right. He doesn't say anything, though. He ignores Kuroo, gets in his car, and drives off.

Two days later, they're hanging out again.

It continues like this for another month. Random adventures, pointless, yet, funny text messages while Kuroo is in boring business meetings. Kuroo is a slut for memes and sends about fifteen a day. Tsukishima hates how every single one of them is hilarious or oftentimes relatable. It's more than just laughs with them, though.

They also talk about any and everything when it's just them. Tsukishima tells Kuroo about his conservative parents. Then they share coming out stories. At the time, it was the worse moment of Tsukishima's life. Talking about it with Kuroo now isn't as bad as Tsukishima thought it would be. Kuroo is a great listener when he wants to be. When Kuroo came out to his parents Bokuto and Kenma were there with him. Fortunately, his parents didn't flip out like he thought they would.

Kuroo's father was actually more accepting of it than his mother was. Tsukishima notes that, while Kuroo loves both of his parents, he had a stronger bond with his father. Hanging around Kuroo and his friends teaches Tsukishima so much about Kuroo. At this point, Tsukishima might as well call them _his_ friends as well.

With time, he learns why Oikawa avoids sitting next to Akaashi when they go out to eat. He finally learns about Oikawa's Ex. Something that Yamaguchi knew months ago but didn't say anything about it because he respects Oikawa's privacy. It's just one of those things Tsukishima learns from simply being around them.

Every day he's growing quite fond of Kuroo's friends. He'll never admit it. Though it's obvious in how he's slowly opening up to them. Bokuto is the kind of person who you don't have to warm up to. He just fits in everywhere. Then, there's Kenma. Tsukishima thinks out of all of Kuroo's friends, Kenma is the one who he relates to the most.

Once, Tsukishima and Kenma spent an entire afternoon playing video games without so much as talking to each other. It was the best. Sometimes Tsukishima prefers silence for extended hours. Since opening his life up to Kuroo and his band of misfits, Tsukishima values silence more than he ever has before. Kenma is heaven sent after a long, stressful day. 

He also appreciates how he and Yamaguchi are added to the mix without any issue. Everyone is accepting of them. And even though it can be overwhelming at times, because Bokuto, Kuroo, and Oikawa together are just too much for one sane person to handle, Tsukishima still likes the way things turned out.

Of course, it's not always unicorns and rainbows.

Tsukishima is there the night when Akaashi and Bokuto have this huge argument over god knows what.

When Bokuto leaves, slamming the door behind him, Tsukishima steps out to check on Akaashi. He's never seen Akaashi cry before so it's a little unsettling. According to Akaashi, it was an argument that was bound to happen. They've been letting things build up for months. Akaashi is terrified that Bokuto is going to leave him; it shows on his face and the way his hands are trembling.

Tsukishima has zero experience with consoling. Yamaguchi is a tough fucker, nothing can keep him down. So Tsukishima has no idea what to say to Akaashi. They end up watching the American series Akaashi is obsessed with together. The one about the two hot brothers hunting monsters and shit.

They stay up all night watching it on the couch. Akaashi falls asleep, resting his head on Tsukishima's shoulder. Tsukishima allows it. That's what friends are for right? The next day, Bokuto comes over to apologize. They spend a romantic weekend in Kamakura. When they come back they're stronger than ever.

Tsukishima is also there the day Oikawa's Ex pops up at the apartment they used to share.

Oikawa is in the process of going through the things he wants to trash before he moves into his new spot. Bokuto and Kuroo stepped out to get boxes since Oikawa completely forgot to get them. Only Tsukishima and Oikawa are in the apartment when the door opens. Oikawa thinks it's Kuroo, he is shocked to see that it's Terushima.

The first half of the reunion is unknown to Tsukishima. He's still in the large walk-in closet, trying to figure out how one man can have so many damn socks when he hears shouting. Alarmed, Tsukishima goes to the living room to see what the commotion is about. He's seen Terushima only in pictures. Yamaguchi showed him a while back. So he knows who the asshole is when he sees him.

Oikawa stands his ground. He tells Terushima to get the fuck out, he uses his assertive voice, the one that still unnerves the hell out of those who aren't used to hearing it. He won't even give Terushima a chance to explain himself. Tsukishima remains in the hallway, out of eyesight. Inwardly, he's rooting Oikawa on. _That's right, Oikawa, tell that fucker off!_

He thinks he doesn't have to intervene. But it's clear that Terushima has no intention of leaving anytime soon.

Terushima makes the mistake of grabbing Oikawa by the wrist, with bruising force to get Oikawa to just hear him out. That's when Tsukishima makes his presence known. He uses his height to his advantage as he towers over Terushima.

"Leave," Tsukishima says sharply. "Or I'll make you leave." Times like this his mean scowl really comes in handy. See, Tsukishima has dealt with people like this before. Terushima is just another pathetic bully. When Yamaguchi was bullied in grade school, Tsukishima was the one who put an end to it. He didn't have to kick their asses. He's scary without getting physical.

Like most bullies, Terushima relents. He leaves, but not before promising to see Oikawa again. _Soon._ Is all he says. (Little does Terushima know, when he does come around again, it'll be Iwaizumi Hajime who greets him. But back to the current story.)

When Bokuto and Kuroo make it back, Tsukishima tells them about what happened. There's even a bruise on Oikawa's wrist as visible proof. Tsukishima has never seen Kuroo this angry. Bokuto is pissed as well. But, Kuroo is _murderous_. He's not yelling or throwing shit around, he's calm, but there's a storm in his eyes.

Holy fuck! Tsukishima finds it sexy, as well as terrifying.

Kuroo wants to scour the city in search of Terushima so he can kick his ass. Bokuto is down to ride, he even tells Kuroo this. He's the true definition of a ride or die. And, while that's cool and all, Kuroo is so furious right now he might end up killing this guy. Being the rational one out of the group, since Oikawa appears to be in a state of catatonia,

Tsukishima talks Kuroo out of it. Shockingly, Kuroo actually listens to Tsukishima. It still takes a while for Kuroo to calm down, understandably. He's very protective of his friends. It's one of the things Tsukishima learns so far. When Bokuto and Kuroo are carrying packed boxes downstairs hours later, Oikawa thanks, Tsukishima. He thought he was ready to face Terushima. He thinks he's weak for not doing more earlier.

Tsukishima tells Oikawa that he did great. In fact, he's proud of Oikawa. Hearing that from someone like Tsukishima means the world. Oikawa's face lights up, and it warms Tsukishima's, heart.

What in the fuck? He is so emotionally invested in these people's lives that he can't even believe it. How did things get like this? Tsukishima often wonders. How did he end up with six friends when he's always been content with just one? Blame Kuroo Tetsurou. Somehow the man wormed his way into Tsukishima's heart. He also brought along his friends.

Since they've become friends Tsukishima hasn't hooked up with anyone. Neither has Kuroo, he hasn't been with anyone since Tsukishima. The attraction is still there. There are moments when they're alone that the air surrounding them gets thicker. Things never go anywhere, though. They don't kiss, hold hands, or do anything along those lines. If Kuroo moves in too close, Tsukishima takes a step back. And vice verse.

What they have now is good. They don't want to ruin it. Kuroo and Tsukishima manage a platonic relationship for two whole months without any setbacks. It takes one, stormy night in April to change that.

* * *

Tsukishima is home alone watching a random movie on Netflix. He really just put on the first thing he saw as something to fall asleep to. Outside, the sky is falling. At least that's what it sounds like. Rain is slapping against the windows, lightning illuminates the dark apartment occasionally and is followed by a loud clap of thunder.

He loves this kind of weather.

It's sweatpants and t-shirt kind of day. He's completed all of his assignments, he has no exams next week, and he really doesn't have anything to stress over. There's still the fact that he's in love with Kuroo. Not like it's something he's realized recently. He's known for quite some time. Tsukishima is just so damn prideful that he'll suffer in silence for as long as he needs to.

Honestly, it didn't happen right after they had sex. It didn't happen the night of the date auction. Hanging around Kuroo over the past two months, and seeing the different dimensions of the man has been so satisfying. How could anyone not fall for Kuroo? Well, Tsukishima can name a few reasons. But he won't. Through Oikawa, Tsukishima knows that Kuroo hasn't slept around in months.

Oikawa dropped the information casually as if he had no real purpose behind it. By this point, Tsukishima knows better than that. He knows that Yamaguchi and Oikawa arranged majority of his encounters with Kuroo over the past two months. It wasn't until they started making the effort to hang out on their own, that the two stopped intervening.

Tsukishima hates them. No, he doesn't. Sometimes friends can be annoying. He'll settle for that instead of saying he outright hates them.

There's at knock at the front door. Tsukishima has an idea who it is. He hopes he's right. Admittedly, he's lonely. Normally he thrives off having his own space. Tonight is different, he doesn't want to spend it alone. When he answers the door and sees Kuroo standing there, clothes drenched, and hair damp, he can't help but smile. He doesn't try hiding it.

"Tsukki."

"Kuroo."

Kuroo smiles sheepishly. "Got any clothes I can borrow? I forgot my umbrella."

He's a child in a grown man's body. Tsukishima is convinced. "You still haven't returned the clothes I let you borrow a while back." He steps to the side, allowing the man entry.

"You're one to talk. I haven't seen my turtleneck in ages."

Tsukishima never planned on returning the turtleneck. He likes how comfortable it is. "As if you can't buy 50 turtlenecks," he tosses the retort over his shoulder. Walking to his bedroom, he searches his closet for anything he doesn't mind ever seeing again. "I thought you and Oikawa were going to Tokyo tonight?" He knows Kuroo is standing behind him.

"We rescheduled the trip. Oikawa is visiting with his sister. Takeru's birthday is coming up."

Oikawa's nephew, Takeru, is the funniest kid ever. Tsukishima isn't fond of kids. They screw with his anxiety. But Takeru is an exception. Finding some sweats and a pullover he stole from Akiteru, Tsukishima turns around to find Kuroo standing there in only a pair of briefs.

Like his clothes, the underwear is damp and practically glued to his skin. His cock is also visible through the wet fabric. Kuroo is looking at his wet clothes so he doesn't catch Tsukishima's heavy gaze. "What have you been up to all day?" he asks absently.

Clearing his throat, Tsukishima places the clothes on his bed. "Nothing really. Just a couple of chores. I was about to take a nap while some crappy movie played in the background."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure."

Kuroo takes his boxers off before putting on the sweatpants. Tsukishima makes an effort to look at the opposite wall. He's heard Kuroo snore. He's witnessed a lot of embarrassing moments from the man. Still, Tsukishima thinks Kuroo is a sex god. "I'll go pick a movie. If I leave it up to you we'll end up watching some cheesy horror film." Speaking solely from experience.

Surprisingly, Kuroo doesn't have a retort. He's uncharacteristically quiet. They should have tried to kill each other at least twice by now. Tsukishima doesn't ponder on it. He returns to his spot on the couch. Finding a decent moving on Netflix is such a task. He settles for some action film he's pretty sure he's seen before.

"I borrowed some socks too, Hope you don't mind." Kuroo flops down on the couch, purposefully showing off the Jurassic Park socks he's wearing. "I still can't get over your dinosaur obsession. It's cute."

"You're a dick," he sighs, feigning annoyance. "And I'm not obsessed. I have an appreciation for dinosaurs. You're one to talk. Every time you see a cat, you want to take it home."

"Cats are awesome, Tsukki."

"Whatever. Shut up and watch the movie."

Neither of them watches the movie. They're looking at the screen, but they're not registering what's going on. Tsukishima has never felt the need to fill a silence. Small talk isn't his thing. If he doesn't have anything to talk about, he keeps his mouth shut. Except now he's wracking his brain for anything to say. He's even contemplating bringing up the weather.

"This is some crazy weather," Kuroo says, as though reading Tsukishima's mind. "I hear it's suppose to continue well into the week."

For some reason, that irritates Tsukishima. He was also about to make a comment about the weather, but that's beside the point. The point is, they're seriously acting like they've never had a conversation before. He didn't endure months of getting to know Kuroo for them to fall back into awkward conversations. Especially not about the damn weather.

Tsukishima pauses the movie. "The weather? You're talking about the fucking weather? Since when do you give a fuck about the weather?" He's probably snappier than he intends. What the hell. He's irritated. They've been dancing around their feelings for too long.

Kuroo raises his hands in a placating manner. "Whoa, Tsukki. I promise not to comment on the weather in your presence ever again." He laughs derisively.

"You know what I'm trying to say. If there's something on your mind just say it."

Opening his mouth, Kuroo quickly closes it. He wants to shrug it off, crack a couple of jokes, and go back to pretending to watch the movie. But he can't pass up Tsukishima's challenge. It's always been like that between them. Tsukishima goads him, and Kuroo plays right into the blond's hands.

"Being your friend is killing me," Kuroo confesses. Tsukishima's heart shatters. Instinctively, he starts to build a wall between him and Kuroo, his self-defense mechanism starting to quickly kick in. Kuroo isn't finished yet. "You're always around. I see you every other day. And when I don't see you, I'm constantly hearing your name in conversations. It's driving me insane because, fuck, I want you so bad. Do you have any idea how badly I want you?"

Tsukishima can't even think of a way to answer the question. He's stunned. Good for him, he doesn't have to say anything right now because Kuroo still isn't finished. It's as if he's been holding all this in for a while, and now he doesn't know how to keep it in. So, he pours it all out.

"It's maddening, Tsukki. I have no fucking idea how I survived this long without doing anything about it. You said you wanted to be friends. I've been trying really hard to want the same thing too, but I don't. I want to kiss you again. I want to fuck you at least a thousand more times. Fuck! I want to wake up next to you. I'm pretty sure friends don't do shit like that. I guess what I'm saying is...we can't be friends anymore. I just can't..."

"You're ending things with me?" Tsukishima voice cracks. He hates how desperate he sounds. "You don't want to be my friend anymore? What the fuck!"

"I'm moving to Tokyo at the end of the week." He completely disregards Tsukishima's question. "Instead of the constant traveling, I'll be there to look after our other businesses."

Tsukishima is vibrating with anger. Standing up, he towers over Kuroo. "Are you fucking kidding me? How long have you been planning this?" How dare this asshole.

"Two weeks."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

Kuroo's plan was to talk to Tsukishima the day before he left. As fucked up as that is. Stopping by tonight wasn't planned. "Because I wanted to avoid a situation like this. Look at you, you're pissed."

"And for good reason! Why in the fuck do you think you moving to Tokyo is going to make everything better?"

Kuroo chuckles dryly. "Maybe I've wasted too many years fearing the wrong thing. Somehow you've managed to ruin me without us ever being in a relationship.  Apparently, gorgeous blonds with attitudes are my Kryptonite." His smile drops; it was never real in the first place. "I'm in love with you, Kei. God, I love you so much and I think I've known this for a while now. I know you don't feel the same way..."

"So you're running away. Is that it?" That strikes a chord in Kuroo. Tsukishima knows it pisses the man off; he doesn't care. "For fuck's sake, how dense are you? I love you too, dumbass..."

"But-"

"Shut the fuck up! I love you. You love me." He's crying now, doesn't bother hiding it. "You're not fucking moving to Tokyo! It's too far." It's a two hour trip by train, but it's too damn far. Whenever Kuroo isn't right by Tsukishima's side, he's too far away for Tsukishima's liking.

That's what he's saying. Kuroo understands him completely. Kuroo doesn't realize he's crying until his own face starts to itch. Tsukishima loves him too. He's had his doubts. Tsukishima can be so hard to read at times.

"Well, fuck, this is awkward," Kuroo chuckles. Wiping his eyes, he can see Tsukishima is still pissed. "Tsukki, I'm sorry. I won't go to Tokyo. I'll stay." He opens his arms. "Come here."

"Fuck you. You're so fucking dramatic too. You were really going to move?! Wow!" 

"You love me, though."

"I hate you! Get the fuck out. Take my socks off before you go!"

Since Tsukishima won't come to him, Kuroo gets up. "I was scared, okay?" He tries to reach for Tsukishima.

Tsukishima takes a step back. "You think you're the only one who's scared? We both love each other. So fucking what? You don't know how to commit, Tetsurou!"

Ouch! That hurt. Kuroo can't really say Tsukishima is wrong. Still..."Really?! Because it seems like I've been committed to you for three months already! It's only been you, Kei. Since I've met you, I've only wanted you. I only think about you. If that's not commitment, then I don't know what is!"

Kuroo has a point. Fuck. Tsukishima hates it when Kuroo is even close to being right. "Once we put a label on it, you're going to flake on me. I know it won't be because you want to hurt me, but it's just how you are, Tetsurou. You don't like to be tied down. The idea of commitment scares you. You loved Oikawa... You still led him on. What makes me so special, huh?"

Tsukishima isn't trying to be malicious. He isn't trying to dig in old wounds. He's simply being honest. Why not get it all out on the table? He prefers to state facts instead of deluding himself with a fantasy. This is real life. Both of their hearts on the line. He needs to be certain.

"Back then, I didn't give a fuck about anyone but myself. You know I'm not like that anymore."

"I know you're not," he admits tiredly. Crying is _so_ exhausting. "I just want to make sure that this is something you really want. That... _I'm_  what you really want." 

Kuroo is finally allowed to wrap his arms around Tsukishima, and he relishes in the warmth of the other's body. "This is what I want. I want _you_ , Kei. I just...I don't know how to be a boyfriend. I'm going to fuck up at first. But, I won't cheat on you. I won't lie to you, and I'll try my best not to make you feel as if I don't love you. That's the best I can offer for now."

"That's good enough for me." 

They don't have hot sex that night to consummate their relationship. Tsukishima is still upset. Yeah, it's a joyous occasion. Kuroo is in love with him too. Yay. Still, it's a lot to take in. Reality hasn't settled in yet. This all still feels like a dream. Once Tsukishima doesn't feel like he's floating, they can fuck like rabbits, and figure out how they're going to make this work.

Also, crying is fucking exhausting, okay. Like, Tsukishima is drained after their heartfelt confessions. He's so drained that he falls asleep the moment they're in the bed. Kuroo isn't too far behind.

. . .

In the morning Tsukishima wakes up with the warm, solid feel of a naked body pressed against his. Memories from last night hit him causing him to cringe. They really did cry like a couple of saps, and then fell asleep in each other's arms. Yuck! Tsukishima wonders if the day will come when he'll stop fronting. He doubts it. Fronting is better than admitting that he's practically overflowing with happiness right now.

After much bullshitting on both ends, they are officially a couple. It took them a little over three months to get here. Tsukishima is already thinking about how their future arguments will go. Both of them are prideful and stubborn. Who's going to be the one who admits their wrongs first? Or apologize first?

Tsukishima feels Kuroo's hand slide under his shirt, hand roaming over his stomach, strong fingers splaying possessively across the smooth, flat expanse of pale skin. Kuroo's hand begins moving in slow, light circles, beginning small and gradually increasing in circumference. "Good morning, Tsukki." Kuroo's voice is still rough with sleep, but it immediately sets Tsukishima's blood warming.

Whatever the hell Tsukishima was thinking about prior to having Kuroo's hands on him is dismissed from his mind. The vague stirring of arousal from Tsukishima's morning wood intensifies with the warm touch, his stomach tightening. Kuroo's hand on his abs press slightly harder, detecting the change in Tsukishima's body.

A low chuckle comes from behind him as the hand begins to circle lower and lower, causing Tsukishima's toes to curl in anticipation. Tsukishima relaxes into Kuroo's touch, arching his head back slightly as he soaks in the slowly building heat between them. Tsukishima feels the fingers brush just above where he needs them to touch, and can't help the slight flexing of his hips. He's torn between wishing Kuroo's hand will move lower more quickly and enjoying the torture of anticipation.

Kuroo's lips brush against the sensitive spot of Tsukishima's neck as his hand finally slips in his pants and fists his painfully erect cock. Kuroo's warm breath ghosts across the back of Tsukishima's neck, causing goose bumps to race across his skin.

Morning sex is the best for several reasons. There's minimal conversation, there's no need for drawn out foreplay. Foreplay is great, but sometimes you want to just skip all that. That's the case for Kuroo and Tsukishima. It's been two months. Two achingly long months since they've been intimate with each other. Foreplay can wait for some other time.

When Tsukishima's body jerks in warning of his release, Kuroo tightens his grip and speeds up his pace. Tsukishima comes all over Kuroo's hand and his own stomach. Kuroo's expertise in the bedroom will forever astound Tsukishima. The man is efficient. Every move is calculated and executed flawlessly. Lubricating two fingers with the warm semen, he begins stretching Tsukishima.

There's so much of it, Kuroo sees no point in wasting it. He brushes a finger over Tsukishima's entrance, then probes gently with the digit. Kuroo is already hard and leaking but wants to make sure Tsukishima is ready for him. Eventually, a third finger is added. When Tsukishima starts fucking Kuroo's hand, he knows his lover is ready for him.

They use a condom this time. After they get tested together, Kuroo is never buying condoms ever again because he wants to come inside of Tsukishima every chance he gets. Kuroo has no idea why he thinks it's the sexiest thing ever but it is. 

Kuroo buries his face in Tsukishima's neck, breathing deeply, drawing in the man's scent as he fucks him. Tsukishima's hands tangle in Kuroo's hair. Their movements are lazy, unhurried, and tender. It's probably the closest Kuroo has ever come to making love. He's still rough because he knows Tsukishima likes it that way. His fingers are bruising on Tsukishima's hips.

Raising up on his elbows, Kuroo looks down at Tsukishima, loving the way his pale skin is flushed across his cheeks, his lips reddened, his hair disheveled. This beautiful and razor-cold man is only _his_ to see this way. He loves Tsukishima's face during sex. Even more than the sex itself, he loves seeing the way Tsukishima's face, opens and twists with pleasure ...loves watching the man's walls break apart. Knowing it was only for him.

Kuroo circles his hips, arousal and possessiveness appearing through his heavy-lidded eyes. Tsukishima's hands slide lower to grab Kuroo's ass, pulling him in tight as their bodies arch together. He won't be satisfied until their bodies are melded into one. Unfortunately, this will have to do for now. Glancing up, he sees how Kuroo is looking at him so intensely.

The words practically slip out without Tsukishima even thinking over it. "I love you," he breathes out.

"Tukki!" Kuroo's voice is raw and almost desperate as his sweat-soaked body seize, the muscles in his arms clenching and shaking as he thrusts harder and faster.

Tsukishima smiles up at him. "I love you so much, Tetsurou."

Then Kuroo is cumming, his head arches back, the cords of his neck straining as he lets himself go. He's acting like Tsukishima said the kinkiest thing in the world instead of three simple words. However, it's more than that. They both know it.

"Fucking hell..." Kuroo groans out, running his thumb along Tsukishima's cheekbone before pulling out and rolling to lie beside him. There was a tenderness in the touch that said things that Kuroo himself isn't able to put into words at that very moment. 

That's fine. Tsukishima knows.

**.**

**.**

And that's how Tsukishima Kei tamed Kuroo Tetsurou. Never doubt the power of a tight ass. Okay, all jokes aside, Tsukishima will give credit where credit is due. Oikawa and Yamaguchi are the true stars here. They were scheming in the background ever since they first met at the birthday bash at Industry. As annoying as meddling friends can be, Kuroo and Tsukishima would have probably taken way longer to get their heads out of their asses.

Their relationship isn't perfect. It's the furthest thing from perfect, honestly. Kuroo and Tsukishima have zero experience with relationships. They do what works for them. In the end, it works out just fine. How? No one knows. It just does.

They somehow survive bumps in the roads, awkward dinners with the parents,(Tsukishima's parents eventually come around. Kuroo meets them. The dinner is a fucking mess. But a good mess) and, they survive disagreements that nearly end them.

Despite all of those hardships, they overcome them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven months later, in a quaint little coffee shop tucked away downtown, Oikawa introduces his boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime, to Yamaguchi. When Oikawa steps away to go to the restroom, Yamaguchi threatens to cut Iwaizumi's balls off if he ever fucks up. Iwaizumi finds it odd that Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, and even Tsukishima, all made the same threat. He wonders if this band of idiots knows how unoriginal they all are. 
> 
>  
> 
> \- Lol I just wanted to let anyone who cares know that Yamaguchi gets to meet Iwaizumi. Also, Oikawa doesn't hate Akaashi. Not really. In these stories so far, he's still working on getting over what Terushima did to him. (I love Terushima. Sorry I had to make him the bad guy in this series.) But, yeah, Oikawa will grow to love Akaashi, platonically, without constantly comparing himself to him. I had a friend go through this, so I tried to make it as realistic as possible. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! All the Kudos, comments, and ahh shit everything is great! Seriously! I'm a slut for praise. Praise me, and my hoe ass will write a damn novel. (I need god) 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
